Seeking, Seeing, and Knowing Where to Look
by NishaNight
Summary: Story of what happens to Parvati Patil when she comes back for eighth year.
1. Chapter 1

Here I was standing on platform 9 ¾, all by myself, rocking back and forth. I had never waited here by myself before. I had said goodbye to my parents at our car, I was eighteen after all, I could catch a train on my own. I was early like I'd always been. I glanced down at my new watch, a beautiful gold watch my sister had given me last week, with the inscription, "Waste no time dwelling on the past". She really was infuriating, I'd never asked for her heavy-handed advice but she'd always dispensed it abundantly. The watch was lovely though, I thought rotating my wrist so it would sparkle in the light. The gold of the watch nicely matched the golden hue of my nails, Witch Weekly's current shade of the fortnight. And as I didn't have Padma in person this year, being overly rational at the most infuriating moments, I suppose the watch would have to do.

Merlin, I missed her. Not just her, I felt so alone. I wasn't used to being this alone. My best friend was gone too, not off in France like my sister, nope. She was dead. I had spoken at her funeral. I could barely remember the words I had said over her casket. There were so many funerals to attend. How many had I actually made it to? Eleven I think. I couldn't remember. That's why I was so alone of course. She, Lavender would have been here, early with me, chatting excitedly about everything we'd do this year. Though, we really shouldn't have been here at all, as eighth year students. It was kind of pathetic, but as we'd learned almost nothing last year, and not all of us were smart enough to have studied a full year ahead on our own, like my sister Padma, we were woefully unprepared for our NEWTs. Despite that, many had chosen not to come back, and with all the dead and injured, only about half my year would be returning to Hogwarts.

Still twenty minutes to go, I sighed looking around. A few of the younger students were milling about, standing with their parents, adjusting their school robes and fidgeting with their trunks. Gods they looked young-pre-pubescent midgets. Seamus appeared at the brick entrance, looking much older than his eighteen years with the new scar adorning the left side of his face. He looked like a hooligan, which he pretty much was even back when he didn't look it. I smiled at him excitedly and waited as he came over to give me a hug. Finally a familiar face. Soon Dean appeared next to him, so tall he towered over me. I hugged him around the middle so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes.

"Hey, your hair is different," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was time for a change," I said. I decided to leave behind the plait and just let my long hair loose, with it feathered on the sides. I liked the way I could feel it swaying when I walked or how it would blow in the wind. It was strangely soothing.

"I like it," Dean whispered in my ear. I glanced up into his face, his eyes were dark and warm, smiling down at me. Well well, this could be interesting. I couldn't wait to tell Lavender, she would…I quickly squashed that thought. There would be none of that dwelling on the tragic and making myself miserable.

"Oi, I'm standin' right here," Seamus complained loudly. "And your hair is still too long," he said gesturing at my butt where my hair ended. "Isn't it annoying, just gettin' in the way all the time. What if you sit on it? Won't it get stuck in doors? Or catch fire during potions?"

Had I really been excited to see him just a few minutes ago?

"I'll pull it back during potions," I mumbled, twisting my hair over my shoulder. "And besides, I thought boys were meant to like long hair?"

"Yeah, sure we do. We like to have something to hold on to when we're—"

"Please don't finish that thought Seamus," Dean interrupted.

"What? I'm just saying," Seamus shrugged. "Fine. Who all do you figure is comin' back this year anyway?"

I was about to start listing off names for him when a hush fell over the platform. Draco Malfoy had just emerged from the barrier. He looked around with his trademark scowl still intact, his skin and hair as unnaturally pale as ever. Pansy Parkinson followed close behind. Everyone was silent and everyone was staring, including me. Then his grey eyes met mine as he walked past.

Rage suddenly flowed through me. I had been calm, I was going to move past everything and live a normal life. Arsehole. I hated him. I hated all of them. I was losing it. I was scowling so hard I was actually developing a headache. This could not be happening to me. I couldn't lose it already. I hadn't even boarded the train yet.

"Can't believe you murderous cowards would show your face here," Seamus said loudly. Malfoy abruptly looked away and marched over to the train that was just pulling up. My jaw finally relaxed.

"This year will be bloody fantastic if them lot is coming back," Seamus said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Seamus' mouth hardened into a line. He looked positively menacing. "I say it's time to exact a little revenge."

* * *

"This is not an opportunity to get revenge on your fellow students," Professor McGonagall was saying in a voice that was even sterner than her usual no-nonsense tone. "We have lost enough thanks to that madman, Tom Riddle, and I will not tolerate any lingering fights between students. Let me make myself quite clear on this point. If I hear of anyone harming another student, they will immediately find themselves in front of me, and I will not hesitate to expel any offender. From any house." She paused and scanned the crowd. It worked. I was terrified of her. Even Seamus sitting next to me looked a little less smug. He had been happily hashing out revenge plots against the Slytherins on the entire train ride up to Hogwarts.

"Now, I will introduce several new members of our staff. As you might imagine, Defense Against the Dark Arts will be reinstated this year. Professor Andromeda Tonks will be teaching this class, and will also be Head of Slytherin house." Shocked murmurs spread across the Great Hall with a few isolated claps, probably just the naive first years who didn't realize this was not a normal appointment. A known Blood Traitor as head of Slytherin House! Things really were changing. But I was more shocked by the woman's looks. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange, except that mercifully she had her hair cut shorter and had a gentle smile on her face. Still, looking at her every day was going to take some getting used to. "Silence," Headmistress McGonagall commanded and everyone obeyed.

"Now, for Muggle Studies, this year we will be joined by Professor Arthur Weasley. His appointment here is for one year only, as he is sorely needed at the Ministry, but we welcome him here all the same." I, along with all the rest of Gryffindor House turned and looked at Ron and Ginny. Ron was looking down at his plate turning red, and Ginny was smiling weakly up at her dad who was waving down to her enthusiatically. "He will also be serving as Head of Gryffindor house this year." Our table gave him an enthusiastic round of applause at that, but Ron started shaking with a terrible coughing fit which continued for several awkward seconds after the applause had died down. Looks like he hadn't been aware of that little piece of news.

"Moving on," Professor McGonagall said pointedly. "Transfiguration will be taught by Professor Neil Rosier." Holy crap, I thought as the man stood up. He was young, mid-twenties probably, and fit and blond, definite eye candy. The only young professor we'd ever had was Snape, gods rest his soul, and he was sort of horrible to look at. Rosier received a stirring round of applause, especially considering that no one knew anything about him. Yup, teenage girls are predictable like that.

"Potions will be taught by Professor Nicholas Longwood," I snickered quietly, that was just hilarious, long wood, haha, until the man stood up and I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. The man was even better looking that Professor Rosier. He was also young, slim, tall, with longish black hair, and enormous dimples when he smiled. A lot of the same qualities as Professor Snape, but in a much more attractive package. Praise Merlin, I thought, who knew McGonagall had such excellent taste?

"And finally, we have been unable to locate Professor Binns since the Battle of Hogwarts-"

"That's bloody good news," Seamus whispered into my ear, and I smiled back. He really was the most horrid excuse for a professor I'd ever seen, and that included the Carrows.

"-So we have decided to a appoint someone new to teach History of Magic. Professor David Fields." Okay, so now we were back to normal. The man was old, short, and excessively round. If only he'd been cheerful looking, it wouldn't be so bad, but he had the most sour look on his face I'd ever seen. Sort of like a bull dog-that's probably what I'd call him, Bulldog. And the other two, they'd be...the Dashing Duo...huh...sigh.

"All our new professors have very interesting backgrounds but in the interest of time I will let them properly introduce themselves to you during their classes. There will be important announcements over breakfast in the morning, so please everyone make sure you attend in a timely manner, but for now let the feast begin!"

* * *

All the Gryffindors were gathered in our common room, including all the new first years. For some reason we had an unusually high number of first years this year. Our new Head of House had just introduced himself.

"So please if you have any problems of any kind, or need any sort of support or advice don't hesitate to come find me, I am always happy to help. All right-now. There are a few other matters, Quidditch. I think it would be most fair to select a new team from scratch, so I will be planning on holding open tryouts next weekend for all who are interested, and then the team can select a captain themselves. Since we have so many Gryffindors this year, with the eighth years and all, the rooms have been rearranged somewhat as I'm sure you'll find once you head up to your dormitories. Now I know we've all been through a lot, with the war, but I want all of you to be strong and take care of each other, and let's not let it carry on this year. Let's try to make this a good year for all of us. All right well, you're dismissed," Mr. Weasley said rather affectionately. He felt like such a dad, not like a professor.

Upon reaching my room, I could now see what Mr. Weasley meant. There was me, Hermione, and Fay, along with beds for two other eighth years Monica, and Rosemary, who were now moved in with us. The girls were nice enough, but the conversation in the room didn't rise above small talk as we all prepared for bed that night. I laid awake for a long while, my feelings of loneliness overwhelming me. Lavender and I had always excitedly bounced around our beds unpacking, and making plans, and analyzing everything. What she would have thought of all the new professors! We would have discussed that topic for hours. I had never really been close to any of the other girls, and was pretty sure that Hermione had outright contempt for me. She always was a bit of a stuck up cow.

Turning to the side, I realized once again I needed to stop wallowing. I'd promised myself I wouldn't wallow. I would make an effort, to get to know and befriend the others. Maybe one of them would turn out to be just as lively as Lavender. I mean I had the boys, like Seamus and Dean, but I wasn't as close to them as I had been with Lavender and my sister. As my eyes finally drifted closed, I thought once more about Draco's cold grey eyes from the station earlier that day and how angry they had made me. Hopefully I wouldn't have to interact with his sort much. That sort of anger would probably land me in trouble with the likes of Seamus, who based on McGonagall's warning was probably going to get himself expelled before the year was up.

* * *

"So, are you planning to try out for the team?" I asked Fay the next morning as she was getting dressed and I was busy pinning my hair back out of my face. Fay was a slightly shorter than me and stouter, but incredibly strong. She'd been my roommate for years now, and though we weren't close, I knew she'd always talked about being a beater some day. Her corner of the room was decorated with quidditch posters and jerseys for Puddlemere...something. I didn't really follow Quidditch outside of Hogwarts.

"I don't know," Fay said. "I haven't been on the team for the last seven years. Do you really think I should?"

"Definitely. What do you have to lose?" I said finishing up with my hair. It was all pinned back so it fell in a neat narrow line down my back. That should do for lessons today, since I didn't have Potions. I glanced over at Fay. The girl was just as lonely as me. Her best friend had decided against returning to Hogwarts. We'd never had much in common, but it was time to branch out as they say.

"I think I will then," Fay said determinedly. I hoped that went well. I had never really seen her play, but it couldn't hurt to try out.

We headed down to breakfast together, where Dean sat next to me, talking to me the entire time, often leaning down to say something in my ear. I wasn't thick, I could tell he was interested, and a boyfriend would be really nice right now. And I genuinely liked Dean, so I smiled back and encouraged his attention. Who wouldn't?

During breakfast, Professor McGonagall finally stood up to make the announcements she had promised us yesterday. "As you all know, it has been tradition here for centuries that most of your education happens with students of your own house. However it has not escaped my attention that the houses have become very divided. I have asked each professor to encourage you to build relationships and understanding outside your own house within their classrooms. You may be asked to partner up with members of other houses during lessons."

The murmurs became loud protests within seconds, with several students shaking their heads. As a member of the D.A., I already had a few friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that had stayed to defend Hogwarts alongside me, so I supposed I'd be fine to find a partner. The younger students, however, did not seem particularly happy with this development. "Silence," McGonagall ordered. "I will look for other ways to integrate the houses that are likely to make some of you unhappy, but it is for the best. You are dismissed."

No one seemed particularly happy with McGonagall's new "initiative" to make them like each other, but it was Slytherin house down at the end that seemed to be taking the news the worst. It would probably be terrible for them. Who'd want to partner up with a Slytherin? I supposed most of them hadn't been Death Eaters or whatever, but they'd all been complicit in it, hadn't they?

Ah well, c'est la vie. I wasn't about to spare too much concern for the Slytherins. Without Padma, and without Lavender, I got up from my seat alone to leave for Divination. Firenze and Trelawney were going to split the classes, but the eighth years were going to be with Firenze.

"Where are you off to then?" Dean asked as I got up.

"Divination."

"Oh, you're still taking that." Sigh, how I didn't want to defend my desire to study Divination.

"How could you sit through that load of bullshit?" Seamus asked loudly.

"It's not bullshit Seamus, Trelawney did turn out to be a seer after all," I defended myself.

"Yeah, but everything she taught us was utter shite," he repeated himself.

"Well, Firenze is the one teaching our year anyway," I said while double checking that I had all my belongings.

"Well, have fun standing in the forest staring at the stars for two hours."

"It's first thing in the morning, we won't be able to see any stars."

"Well, it'll probably be more pointless than usual then," Seamus smirked at me.

"Hey, lay off her man," Dean said. I just shook my head and walked away. He was defending me to his guy friends, yup definitely interested. I really didn't want to talk about Divination with the guys. I wasn't ready for anyone to know why I was really going back to the class.

Despite defending her, I really did like Firenze much better than Trelawney. For one, he seemed to have a better grasp of what he was talking about, and two, he was much less apt to get dramatic. Sure when we'd started out studying Divination, I'd wanted to know things like when I would have my first kiss, just silly stuff really. But whenever anyone predicted anything bad, Professor Trelawney just decayed into hysterics. Professor Firenze tried to help us realize that the future would always contain good and bad, and only through making ourselves stronger would we be able to cope. He'd say, "To know the future was to accept the truth, without any false hope, and it is something almost no one is willing to do." Though it was for the most part a moot point for us, since most of our predictions in class were so vague they gave us hardly any information at all.

But then last year, everything changed when I started seeing things more clearly. It happened late at night. I woke up in a sweat after dreaming vividly about something I could only recall pieces of. A boy-running-in a forest-pursuers-snatch, he's caught. A week after that Dean had been caught by Snatchers. At first I wrote it off as nothing but a particularly bad dream, I mean, all of us had been worried something like that might happen. Except, it bothered me that this dream had been different from my normal dreams, it stood out, almost as if it was in color, while everything else was in black and white.

A few months later I dreamt of a dragon-soaring through tunnels-goblins screaming, and sure enough eventually Gringotts was attacked by a dragon breaking out from underneath the bank. That freaked me out, who in the world would have guessed that would happen?

A few months after that I had another one of my vivid dreams and...well let's just say I've been taking Dreamless Sleep Potion for the last four months.

But, my Healer said I couldn't do that forever, so here I was back in Divination class hoping Professor Firenze would be able to shed some light on my situation. I hadn't told anyone about what was happening, they'd all think I was crazy. I just told them I was afraid of having nightmares, which was true if not the whole story. There were only four of us eighth years taking Divination. Two Hufflepuffs, me, and Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin I didn't know very well.

During the lesson Professor Firenze had us working separately, meditating and then compiling a list of charts we would complete in our first month. Halfway through he approached me.

"Something is on your mind," he said in his gruff deep voice. I was sitting on the ground so he towered even higher above me than usual. I occasionally worried he'd trip and fall and crush me to death, or wouldn't see me and accidentally step on me, also crushing me to death. Centaurs took some getting used to. This was why I was here after all, it was time to spill.

"Yes professor," I said, suddenly unable to look at him. "Last year, I had these dreams, where I wouldn't see things so much as sense them."

"You will see me after class," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes professor."

"You okay?" Blaise leaned over to ask me as Firenze was walking away.

"I'm fine," I turned back to my work quickly, I really didn't want anyone to know what was going on with me. Least of all some random Slytherin.

And so Firenze was going to help me cope with it, I hoped. My newfound blessing that was really more of a nightmare. It's funny, when I was younger I would have given anything to be able to really see the future, it just seemed so cool. Now I would have done anything to shut it off, but I couldn't. I, Parvati Patil, was a Seer.

* * *

Sigh, I was in a great mood. Turns out our two hunky new professors, Longwood and Rosier, were both really nice and competent as well. McGonagall was much better at selecting staff than Dumbledore. For all his supposed greatness, he didn't seem to care much when picking some of the terrible teachers we'd had so far.

Professor Rosier had just become a Transfiguration Master over in America and spoke with an adorable accent. I have to admit, I may have been a bit more lost than usual as I was focused more on his voice and less on what he was saying. Strange that we'd never had any Americans here at Hogwarts until now. He'd insisted on interhouse pairs, and I had quickly paired up with my sister's friend Terry Boot. It seemed Transfiguration at least would go smoothly this year.

And Professor Longwood hadn't said much about his background, but seemed excellent at Potions without being so grumpy and intense that he intimidated us into making catastrophic mistakes like Snape. I had made an excellent start to my Polyjuice Potion, as had most of the eighth years. And thankfully we had been paired with Hufflepuff this time instead of Slytherin, so I was able to work with Hannah Abbott who wasn't naturally gifted at Potions, but then again neither was I, but we both worked diligently to get it right. I never thought I would, but for the first time in my Hogwarts education I had actually enjoyed a Potions lesson.

And now it was time for our first History of Magic lesson. Looks like all the houses were going to be together for this one. More of us had turned out than I originally expected. Professor Fields, or the Bulldog as I thought of him, was grumpily arranging parchments on his desk at the front of the room.

"The best thing happened in Muggle Studies," Seamus said excitedly to Dean and me.

"You're taking Muggle Studies?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not, my Dad's a Muggle, why would I waste my time in that class? Nah, Neville's taking it and he told me that Tonks is making all of Slytherin take Muggle Studies."

"What?" I started laughing.

"Oh yeah, apparently Professor Weasley's first assignment is for each person to read a Muggle novel, pick a Muggle character they admire and make an oral report about why to the class," Seamus grinned wickedly.

"Is it too late to sign up for this class?" Dean asked while I cracked up.

"Settle down now, class is beginning," the Bulldog barked loudly. I stifled my laughter turning back around to face the front of the room. I felt a strong urge to yawn and put my head down on my desk, but I wasn't really tired. Dear gods, I was conditioned to fall asleep in this room.

"Everyone pick up your things and stand up," he waited while we followed his instructions. "Hurry up. Now, you will all reseat yourselves at the desk with your name-on-it."

Whoops, now that I looked carefully there was a name inscribed in small print on my desk, and I was most certainly not Pansy Parkinson. There was chaos as everyone started wandering the room and calling to each other when they found their friends names. Dean called out to me gesturing towards the front of the room at the desk across from him. He smiled over at me while I sat down, and I smiled back. Sigh, I wondered if and when he was going to ask me out. As we were staring at each other smiling like idiots, someone sat down next to me. Undoubtedly the partner the Bulldog had assigned me. Holy crap, no, not him. I looked back at Dean, he'd gotten a nice Hufflepuff. I turned back to mine. Why had I gotten him? Wait maybe there weren't really partners for this class, just assigned seats.

"All right, now that you're all seated, I want you to turn to the person sharing your desk and introduce yourself. Ah, nevermind, you're eighth years, you probably all know each other already."

Yup I certainly knew this guy. He was infamous.

"Well, this person will be your partner for a very special history project you will be completing this term."

And my life is absolutely horrendously awful. I have no luck at all.

"You will get to know this person very intimately."

What why? Why oh why oh why...

"And they will get to know you."

Oh no they won't.

"You will be writing personal histories of each other with special focus on the last two wizarding wars. These are actually going to become part of an official ministry archive to document these events."

What the hell was he on about?

"Isn't that exciting?"

No it bloody well was not exciting. It was the most horrible news I'd had since the bloody battle. The Bulldog was grinning, looking happy in his own terrifying way. He was joking. He had to be bloody joking.

"Now I realize that your formal history training is more or less non-existent. I myself had the misfortune of being taught by Professor Binns many years ago. But don't worry, I will be remedying that. We will work extra hard to get all of your history skills ship-shape. Now let's begin, everyone turn to chapter six of your books, we will start with the Goblin Wars."

I looked at my partner with what I'm pretty sure was a look of complete and utter horror that I was currently feeling. He glanced at me briefly with his cold gray eyes before looking back to the front totally indifferent to me. And there it was, the rage that was bubbling just below the surface. I let it wash over me, and I didn't really hear what the Bulldog was saying for the rest of the lesson.

After class I stayed behind, waiting for the room to empty before approaching him.

"Sir, I need you to change my partner," I said looking down at him. Sure I had recently grown taller, enough to be on the tall side for a girl, but he was a round little man.

"Whyever would I do that?" he asked calmly.

"Sir, I don't think you understand what happened to me, I just, I can't work with Draco Malfoy."

"Miss Patil, is it?" I nodded. "I do not require you to like the person with whom you'll be working, only that you work diligently to complete your assignment. In fact, this might be a valuable lesson. There will be many occasions when you disagree with the people with whom you must work and get along. I know there are many such people in my life, not least of all my wife!"

He was laughing. The Bulldog was laughing. The Bulldog was married. Wait what?

"I really think this will be an enriching experience for you." He nodded reassuringly.

"No sir, you don't understand..." He put up a hand to cut me off. "Now I know that many of you kids have complicated personal histories regarding the war, which is why I want you all to complete this assignment." I sighed heavily, and it seemed to give him pause. I really didn't think I would be physically capable of talking to Malfoy let alone completing this bloody project. Just looking at him made my blood boil.

"Miss Patil, if I allow you to change partners, next lesson there will be a line out my door of people asking the same favor. But if you are absolutely adamant that this partnership in unacceptable, and you will not be able to complete the assignment, then talk to your head of house. If Professor Weasley feels that you are justified in doing so, I will allow you to switch partners. I also implore you to consider how your partner might feel, having someone be unwilling to work with them."

As if I cared at all how Malfoy felt. He could rot in hell for all I cared. But what would Mr. Weasley say? He was the world's nicest man, he might let me off. His son had died after all at the hands of these monsters. He'd understand why I couldn't work with a Death Eater wouldn't he? Then again, he was teaching all these Death Eater kids. Crap, he totally wouldn't let me off. And actually, I really didn't want to complain to him about my feelings, he'd lost his son too after all, he didn't need to hear me whining. Oh hell, why oh why was this happening to me?

"Sir I guess I will stay partners with him."

"There you are, you see, that's the sort of empathy I want this project to engender. Now run along, Miss Patil, I'm sure you have plenty to work on, with that parchment on the Goblin Wars due in two days time."

What there was an assignment for the class? I really hadn't been paying attention.

I walked back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. I would have to work with Draco bloody Malfoy, all term apparently. Well that was just...I needed to write my sister.

* * *

_Dear Padma,_

_How is Paris? Do you get to go out much or are you working all the time? How's Anthony? You two at it like rabbits? Just kidding! Though seriously, at some point Mum and Dad are going to figure out he's living with you. Just saying._

_Hogwarts is sort of the same as always. He have a bunch of new professors, some of them actually pretty handsome! There are these two guys, Professor Rosier and Professor Longwood that are super cute. Mr. Weasley is teaching Muggle Studies and is our head of house, for this year anyway. McGonagall brought on Mrs. Tonks to teach Defense and she's head of Slytherin! Can you believe it? It's crazy._

_I really miss you. I'm kind of lonely. I don't have any girl friends to talk about stuff with. The guys are great, and funny, but, oh! I forgot to tell you. I think Dean is into me, he hasn't asked me out yet, but I think he will. The first Hogsmeade weekend maybe. We'll see. Do you think I should go for it if he does? I mean I really like Dean, I think he's great, I just hadn't really thought of him that way before now. But he is pretty great. I'll probably go for it. I need a boyfriend I think. It'd be a lot of fun._

_I also have some not so great news. There's this new silly little man teaching History of Magic. They finally got rid of Binns! Or they can't find him, or something. But anyway, he paired us up and we've got to write little histories about eachother. But he's paired me up with bloody Malfoy! I'll probably kill him before the term is up! Seriously sis, what am I going to do. The thought of even talking to him is unbearable. You have to help me!_

_Oh, and Firenze is teaching Divination, so that's a bit of good news. He figured out what had happened with me, and is giving me private lessons to help me through it. I'm not off the Dreamless Sleep yet though. After the last time, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with all that yet, but hopefully soon. I promise soon._

_Ok, write me back, and give me some of that bloody advice you always want to give me! I promise I might listen this time._

_Love,_

_Parvati_


	2. Chapter 2

Fay was looking at me so sincerely, I didn't have much of a choice. Besides, with no close girlfriends, I couldn't exactly say no to a roommate making a friendly overture, no matter how much I didn't want to go along with her plans. "Sure Fay, I'll totally help you practice for Quidditch tryouts. How exactly do I help with that now?"

"Well, if you could help me set up targets to swing at, and launch the bludger so I can practice chasing it, things like that," Fay was smiling at me. This sounded like it was going to be sweaty and tiring. Not the usual Parvati Patil stuff. Ah well. Just then I heard a clap of thunder from the storm outside, that was a bad portend right?

"Sounds good, I'll meet you out on the pitch tonight at six?" I forced a smile onto my face.

"That would be awesome. You know I was really nervous asking you, I didn't think you were the sort of person that would want to practice quidditch, but I need the help."

"No really, it's fine." I brushed off her concern as we dug into our breakfast. Fay had turned out to be really nice. Even though we didn't have much in common, talking to her had turned out to be pretty fun. Last night she had confessed to me that she had a crush on Professor Rosier, and I had assured her that he was monstrously cute, and her crush was totally justified. I guess crushing on boys would always be something us girls could bond over.

Dean walked up and squeezed in next to me. "Hi Parvati, you look nice today."

I looked down at my uniform, the same uniform I wore everyday. "I haven't changed anything, the same as always."

"Well, maybe you just slept extra well or something." I glanced up at Fay who was crushing her lips together to avoid smiling. Could Dean be any more bumblingly obvious?

"Yeah...maybe," I smiled at him.

"Good morning folks," Seamus said joining us. "So did you ask them yet Dean?"

Dean shook his head at Seamus as he had a mouth full of toast and eggs.

"Well, I'll go ahead then," Seamus said before turning towards us, arms opening in dramatic fashion. "Well ladies, we are throwing a party this Saturday in the Defender's Den and you are both invited."

"The Defender's Den?" I questioned.

"Haha, oh yes. My mum helped with the rebuilding of Hogwarts this summer, and she brought me along to lend a hand here and there. Let's just say I may have altered the plans a little bit."

"You'll come right Parvati?" Dean asked. "You have to, it's going to be awesome."

"Of course. Who else is coming?"

"A bunch of the seventh and eighth years. No kiddies."

"And where is this Den?"

"You'll see."

"And how many school rules will we be breaking?"

"Oh, dozens."

"Great, I'm in," Fay piped up.

"You rebel," I teased. "Fine, I'm in too."

I glanced down at my watch, which now had the inscription _Time Flies_. Of course Padma had charmed it to change. "I'd better head out, I'll be late for class." I began gathering my things into my bag and suddenly Dean stood up, quickly washing down his breakfast with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What class do you have?"

"Herbology."

"Oh it's a nice day. I'll walk down there with you."

"But Dean, it's storming outside," Fay interjected. I flashed her a frustrated grin. Thanks Fay, that makes things less awkward. NOT.

"Oh, well, no worries, I don't mind."

"All right, let's go." I looked up at him as we made our way to the doors of the Great Hall and he had a big hopeful smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"This is not easy," I grunted out as I launched the stupid dirty wet bludger for what felt like the thousandth time. This was hard enough work, without everything being so wet and sticky from the storm earlier. And why did it have to be so suffocatingly humid?

"Let's take a break then," Fay said before taking off towards the stands to grab her water bottle. I let go of my broom and stretched my arms out over my head. It was actually nice doing this. I hadn't trained since the battle and my arms felt sore, but the good kind of sore. And it was nice flying again. I hadn't done that since the battle either. I grabbed the front of my broom and did a few quick rolls. Yeah, this was fun. Ginny had made us all practice on a broom when we'd hidden out in the D.A. room. With nothing else to do all day, we'd practice anything and everything that might give us a chance to survive the coming war. And it turned out that I'd liked it much more than I'd thought I would. Flying was a lot like dancing really. And I loved dancing.

"Hey look Fay, a butterfly," I said pointing to a beautiful blue butterfly off near the Slytherin stands.

"Where?" she asked. I took off after it, as it flitted over and around the stands. Man it was fast and hard to see. Oh there it was again. Moving left then suddenly changing course to the right. Left. Right. Down. Then up again. I love butterflies. They're so pretty and delicate, but they fly erratically. I'm a girly girl. I wish the world was filled with butterflies and unicorns, and we were all princesses and every boy behaved like Prince Charming. So sue me.

"Got it!" I yelled out, letting go of my broom so I could catch it in both hands. I nudged my broom back towards Fay to show her. "See! Isn't it pretty?" I let her take a look before I let it go and watched it flit away. Fay was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked. "So I like butterflies?"

"Um, no it's not that. You didn't mention you could fly like that."

"Fly like what?"

"Like that, all fancy, and fast, and stealthy. You need to try out for Seeker."

I cracked up, "You can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious."

"Okay, first of all, I've never really played Quidditch. I mean only in my backyard like all little kids, but never a real game. And second, everyone knows that Harry Potter is Gryffindor's Seeker."

"Yeah, but I think you might fly just as well as him, maybe even better because you're so light on your broom," Fay said.

I started laughing again, "You are so full of it Fay."

"I'm totally serious. Fine, just try out, it can't hurt right? Harry will probably be made Seeker, and you can just do it for fun. Plus it'll be nice to have you there with me that day, for moral support."

"Ummm...", sheesh, how far was I willing to take this to be friendly? There was no question that Harry would be Seeker. I could probably just slack off and be cut right away. "Ok fine."

"Great, in that case, you should probably practice a little more, just so you're ready for the tryouts."

I followed her advice and practiced flying for a little while, and then she decided it would be good to practice launching her bludgers at me. Beaters would go for the Seeker once in a while apparently. I was able to dodge the disconcertly hard balls fairly easily, but a few did whiff by dangerously close.

"Okay, so you need to practice dodging those," Fay finally said pulling up to me winded.

"I guess, I-," I stopped mid-sentence. I could see the Slytherin team approaching the pitch. "We'd better go, here come the snakes."

Fay nodded at me. We were already both making our way up the hill, our feet sloshing through the wet grass with each step, back towards the castle by the time we crossed paths with the five Slytherin players already in their gear.

"Looks like Gryffindor is scraping the bottom of the barrel this year," one of them whose name I didn't know said to the others.

I ignored him and kept walking. I had no desire to banter with anyone from Slytherin.

"They won't make the team," someone else said.

"Don't be an idiot, of course they should make the Gryffindor team," Draco Malfoy's familiar voice said as we continued to put distance between us. "The red-head is probably terrible, and imagine how easy it'll be to win against the prissy little princess. Oh no, I broke a nail!" He imitated me in a girlish voice that sounded nothing like me. My voice was actually on the deeper end for a girl. They were all laughing.

"That's funny," I found I had stopped walking and started speaking without really making the decision to. Oh well, might as well go with it. I stuck my hand on hip and glared at them. They swung around to look at us. Fay was at my side, arms crossed looking intimidating. "I'm surprised Slytherin can even field a team this year. With so many of you visiting your parents in Azkaban and all." They puffed up at that, stopping just short of attacking us. To Fay's credit she didn't back down and of course neither did I.

Malfoy looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself and settled for staring daggers at me instead. I wanted to look away so badly, but didn't let myself. There was no way I would let him stare me down. "Gentlemen, keep walking." He ordered, but stayed behind as his teammates started walking away.

"That was low Patil," he grumbled once they were out of earshot.

Funny, it didn't feel low. "The truth hurts doesn't it." I mumbled back.

"I mean it lay off."

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" I said sarcastically. "It's just that I didn't realize that you had any, you know with how you all tortured us last year."

He actually looked momentarily taken aback. "I never tortured anyone."

I tucked my broom into my elbow and began clapping slowly. "Congratulations, what a brilliant accomplishment. Now if you don't mind, talking to you this long is making me feel sick." It really was, my blood was boiling and I thought I might get a headache it we kept this up. I turned around to walk away.

"You're still terrible, save yourself the embarrassment and don't try out." Malfoy said to my retreating back.

My face burned a little but I shared a quick glance with Fay and kept walking. I wasn't that terrible, how dare he. But he was a little right. We weren't that good, at least I wasn't. And I definitely wasn't going to make the team. But I'd better practice. I didn't want to completely humiliate myself. And I couldn't back out of trying out now. I couldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction.

* * *

Professor Firenze was looking at me in that judgy way of his. No smile, no frown. Just a straight mouth and squinted eyes.

"You have to learn to focus," he said again. It was our second meeting to discuss my newfound "gift", and he had me doing mental exercises. To try to 'breakdown my barriers to achieving true understanding'. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

I was sweating, I was trying that hard to focus. "I am trying sir."

"No you are not." He was getting frustrated with me. And why wouldn't he. We'd been at it an hour already. "What have you done to your mind?"

"I...nothing." So I wasn't being completely honest about the Dreamless Sleep. But I wasn't sleeping right now, so it shouldn't matter right?

Professor Firenze stomped a circle around me, the sound of his hooves striking the ground getting louder. "I'm afraid I will be unable to help you if you can't calm down and control your mind. If you want to understand what you see you must first be able to sense it clearly."

I had been trying but everytime I closed my eyes my mind wandered rapidly mixing completely random thoughts and images from all parts of my life. Flying through the air...Padma hadn't written yet...Dean's smile...Lavender's missing bed...the crack of errant spells flying past my head...the crash of rock on the ground...Malfoy's infuriating blond head...running through the Forbidden forest...someone laying limp on the ground wearing Hogwarts robes...

"Enough. Miss Patil you are dismissed."

I packed my things back into my bag. Well that session got me absolutely nowhere. I was halfway across the clearing when Professor Firenze addressed me again.

"And Miss Patil. Don't lie to me next time."

Gulp.

I scurried away quickly, weaving through the thin layer of trees that lay between the clearing and Hogwarts grounds. I looked down as I stepped. What was I going to do? I knew I would have to stop taking the potion, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"You seem lost in your thoughts. Something troubling you?" I looked up to see Luna Lovegood walking next to me. She was a right little sprite. I hadn't even noticed her there. She was a great person, really nice, but a little odd, and completely uninterested in most normal things, like clothes, trends, boys. She was nice, just we usually didn't have much to talk about.

"It's not a big deal."

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. Most people don't want to talk to me."

"It's not that Luna." Poor girl, I didn't mean to make her feel bad. "It's just, that I guess I haven't really accepted it yet, so I'm not even sure how to talk about it really." Where did that come from? Why was I spilling my inner most thoughts to Luna of all people? Her randomness had disarmed me somehow.

"I know what you mean. My mother died when I was little. I felt bad about it, but I didn't really know what to say to anyone. Everyone seemed to expect me to talk about my feelings as if I knew exactly what I thought. I didn't. And when I would talk about my mother, I suppose it was a bit blunt."

I suppressed a chuckle. Luna a bit blunt? She was more honest than a mirror. "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess the truth is...that I'd just rather ignore it, this problem I'm having."

"I understand. But is it the sort of problem that'll just get worse if you ignore it?"

"Yes," I admitted. Slow but permanent mental and physical deterioration. That's what the healer said would happen if I didn't stop taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion every night to ward off my visions.

"Well then you'll just have to be brave and face it. Though you're a very brave person Parvati. I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure, but thanks Luna. Talking about it, even though we're not really talking about it, since I haven't told you what it is, has actually helped a little." It was true somehow even mentioning that I had a problem to a friend who was actually here with me helped.

"Well, I'm glad. You can always talk to me you know, if you ever need to. But I'll understand if you don't want to, most people don't want to talk about their lives with me."

"Luna!" I said frustrated. "You've got to stop saying things like that."

"See, I've gone and said the wrong thing again. My mistake. Bye Parvati!" And suddenly she was off flitting in another direction. Maybe she was right, I just needed to be tough. I had fought and killed real life Death Eaters. I could do this.

* * *

That night I sat there twiddling my thumbs pretending to be pondering something trivial, like where are those shoes? But really I was talking myself out of opening my drawer to take a dose of the Dreamless Sleep. I had to try. I just had to. I reminded myself I wouldn't see what I had the last time five months ago. I could only see the future not the past. I lay back and drew up the covers. Slowly, my body gave in to the weariness from the Quidditch practices I had endured all week in an effort to not get laughed at during tryouts, and my limbs began to relax, I exhaled deeply and snuggled into my pillow, so far, so good. Everything was okay, things were good even. Dean was becoming a constant presence in my life and I found myself liking him more and more. We'd brush hands accidentally on purpose and he always seemed to be sitting next to me whenever we were in a room together. He was just so comforting. I was also getting past the war, I thought of the horrible things I had seen less and less. I was less sad about them. I didn't constantly wonder what Lavender would have thought about everything new I saw or did. I didn't stare at her former corner of the room as often anymore. Suddenly I felt guilty. How could I? How could I be forgetting? And I started to cry, the tears flowed but the thoughts stopped.

At some point I fell asleep and I the next thing I knew it was morning. The sun was shining and I felt better rested than I had in a long time. And best of all-no visions.

I practically danced down the stairs to breakfast that morning, alone, since I'd woken up early. The hall was pretty empty with just a smattering of students. I had just loaded my plate with a mountain of fresh fruit when Padma's owl arrived and dropped a letter onto the table in front of me. Finally, I thought, it had been almost a week since I'd sent her my own missive.

_Dear Parvati,_

_Paris is amazing. I love it here so much, I think I could see myself living here forever. Anthony is great, honestly it's so wonderful getting to be here together experiencing all these new things. He's so sweet. He's always doing wonderful little things, like finding romantic restaurants for us to try, or buying nice things for our apartment that make it feel more like home, you know? Anyways, I don't think I could be happier. _

_How are things going for you in the romance department? I always liked Dean Thomas. He's so cheerful and an excellent artist. I think he would really suit a free-spirit like you._

_I'm glad there have been some changes at Hogwarts. The staff was certainly in desperate need of some new blood and fresh ideas. I trust they are competent as well as good-looking? I'm sure Professor McGonagall would only pick the most qualified applicants. It's good that Professor Firenze is teaching you this year, especially with your need for help managing your 'ability'. As much as I respect Professor Trelawney, well, she's not exactly the best at providing guidance. __Have you quit the Dreamless Sleep yet? You better have! It's really not good for you!_

_And as to your Malfoy problem, I suggest you approach your work with him as dispassionately as possible. Sure, it will not be pleasant having to work closely with him. But think about it as a learning opportunity. You'll get to understand the world of your former enemy. You'll undoubtedly develop your personal skills. And this may even help you attain some sort of closure. Actually the more I think about it, the better this idea sounds._

_Please continue to take of yourself. _

_And don't tell mum about Anthony yet. I will myself. Soon. I promise._

_Love,_

_Padma_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you nervous?" Seamus was asking Fay on the morning of tryouts. She had become a regular part of our end of the breakfast table. She was dressed in training clothes, as were dozens of hopefuls all up and down the table. I didn't really have training clothes so I had settled for my most comfortable worn out pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Extremely," she muttered. I noticed she had hardly eaten any breakfast. I, however was digging in. I wasn't about to skip the pancakes. Apparently it was Professor Rosier's birthday today and he had requested an American style breakfast. Poor Fay, she really did look ill with anxiety. I didn't care as much, I just had to not do anything too embarrassing, and looking at the number of little bitty first and second years planning to try out, I definitely was not the most likely to fail in spectacular fashion. Yummy, maple syrup, I thought while drenching my plate in the gooey stuff.

Then Fay added, "But at least Parvati will be out there with me."

For some reason everyone around us stopped eating, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were gaping at me while I slowly chewed and swallowed a bite of pancake. Okay, so maybe I hadn't actually mentioned to anyone that I was going to try out.

"What was that?" Seamus asked.

"Parvati's going to try out with me," Fay answered cheerily. As the extent of the boys' shock dawned on her she added, "She's going out for Seeker."

Seamus elbowed me and my arm miscued and a forkful of pancake had left a sticky syrupy trail along my cheek. "Ewww," I squealed wiping at it, suddenly irritated. "What, it's no big deal, I'm just doing it for fun."

"But it's just that...you're so...you're just...you know..." Seamus stalled.

"Finnigan, you'd better not finish that sentence," I threatened still dabbing off my cheek with a wet napkin.

"Well, I think that's cool," Dean piped up. "I was going to go watch tryouts anyway, I'll be cheering for you."

"Dean, really you don't have to. It's no big deal. Honestly. I have no intentions of actually making the team," I was trying desperately to lower his expectations.

"Fine, still, it'll be fun to watch you fly," Dean was smiling. "If I remember correctly, you're pretty good on a broom."

Seamus elbowed me again, pretty much oblivious to my growing irritation. "This I'm going to have to see for myself." Suddenly I was starting to get nervous. Damn, now I couldn't even enjoy my pancakes.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. "How are plans for your party coming along?"

"Excellent. We'll have plenty of butterbeer, and a lot of pretty girls are going to be there. What else does a party really need?" Seamus asked, smiling smugly.

"Really, that's all you have planned?" I asked.

"Yeah, why, what else is there?" I adored Seamus, but he could always be counted on to be pretty much the most unsophisticated person at Hogwarts.

"Places to sit, lighting, music...things like that."

"Please woman, you are totally over-thinking it."

"I don't know, she might be onto something with that music thing," Dean said.

"Fine, we'll get some music, I hope you're pleased, your royal highness," Seamus added.

"I am rather, I love dancing."

"I never said it'd be dance music," Seamus added. "I hate dancing."

"You're going to throw a huge party for a bunch of teenagers and there won't be any dancing?"

"Peace young ones. We'll have dance music," Dean said. "Seamus you can work the bar, that way you can chat with all the girls and avoid the dancing."

"How could I forget? We need to build a bar! Or at least transfigure one!"

The debate over party preparations continued and soon involved more than a dozen people. Seamus looked furious as his party was slowly hijacked. Judging by the growing enthusiasm, we were all really starved for social entertainment. Why exactly didn't we have more parties? Hogwarts could be so lame sometimes. Nah, I take that back, I love it here.

* * *

It seemed like half of Gryffindor House and a few members of the other houses, mostly their Quidditch teams, were heading down to the pitch. It was a beautiful September day, just the slightest bit crisp, but sure to turn warm by the afternoon. As soon as we got down to the pitch, Professor Weasley had us separate by the position we were going out for. There were at least a hundred or so students who had decided to try out, probably because this was the first completely open tryout we'd ever had. Usually at least half the positions were holdovers from the previous year. About a dozen or so were gathering together under the banner that said Seeker. Some of the hopefuls were stretching and some were glaring seriously at their brooms, looking for any flaw they could quickly take care of. I looked down at my nails that were starting to chip. My new Witch Weekly shade had just arrived. I would be able to paint them Autumn Air tonight. The shade shifted between various hues of orange and red. It was quite beautiful really.

"All right, well it's a good turn out here," Harry Potter was saying. I supposed he'd be running these tryouts. Made sense, as he'd be sure to get the position anyhow. "We're all here to try out for Seeker, correct?"

"What? Oh." One startled boy, on the chubby side said before scurrying away towards the Beaters.

"Moving on," Harry said chuckling to himself. "We'll start by eliminating half of us. Two at a time, you'll have to find the Snitch, whoever catches it moves on, whoever doesn't is out. The Snitch is confined to just this half of the pitch to make this move quickly."

Harry quickly moved through the group, I was paired up with a rather shy fifth year with spots all over his face. Harry didn't pair up with anyone, I guess he got to forgo this first test. My opponent barely looked at me while we waited our turn and didn't speak to me at all. When we did start flying he was all wobbly and nervous. But it didn't matter much. I spotted the Snitch quickly and it was all over in a matter of minutes. Yay, I'd made it past the first cut. Now I could exit with dignity.

"All right, now we'll conduct a flying test. We've set up a series of obstacles that you must pass through to grab the flag at the end here. If you manage to get the flag you'll be judged by how quickly you finish."

The obstacle course consisted of passing through a series of narrow hoops then some quick side-to-side and up-down movements, and then what must have been charmed rain and wind falling in a small area, as well as objects to dodge and finally a small gold flag at the end. I watched Harry complete the course first in 25 seconds. Not too shabby. I got bored and started looking around after some third year contender attacked the course too fast and smashed into the barrier instead of turning his broom up. He was currently being tended to by Professor Weasley. Well, I'd just take it slow and not make that mistake.

The Gryffindors gathered in the stands were cheering for the contenders for chaser. The fifty or so had been whittled down to twenty and were taking aim at the goal posts from various distances. My eyes found Dean's who smiled back enthusiastically and gave me two thumbs up. He held up a piece of paper for me to see that said 'Go Parvati' on it. An unabashed smile rushed onto my face. Not really sure how to thank him in a way he could see I just blew him a kiss. I quickly realized that he might take that as a come on, but it was too late I had already done it. Oh gods, what if he thought it was a come on and rejected me? Shit he'd probably never really like me at all, it was all just in my head. Here I was trying to avoid Quidditch embarrassment and I'd gone and humiliated myself while just standing on the sidelines waiting. Dean was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees which he feigned were slipping off as if he were startled, before sending me a smile so big, I could feel its warmth down at the pitch. I looked away, happy, my cheeks coloring. That was enough long distance flirting for a few minutes. I did need to make it through the obstacle course without hurting myself after all, couldn't get too distracted.

I looked up in the other directions where the other teams were scattered. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be completely absorbed in the action, while the Ravenclaws were so busy making notes, they were probably missing most of it.

The Slytherins were laughing loudly at every player that missed. They were all pointing and practically falling out of their seats as one of the girls missed a close range shot that rebounded off the post and hit her in the face. Poor thing, that sucked. One of Slytherins had collected himself though and was staring back at me. Malfoy of course. He blew me a kiss, pointed at me and laughed, then waited the two seconds it took me to turn beet red with embarrassment and fury before going back to watching the Chasers. The nerve..."Patil"...I could kill the snarky bastard..."Patil"...sweet memory of flirting with Dean ruined... "Patil"... arrrggghhhhh... "PATIL!"

"Earth to Parvati!" Harry called loudly. "You're up."

Shit what were the times the others had had? Who'd been eliminated? I had no idea, I'd missed it all. I was so unsettled by the idiot Malfoy. I lined up at the start and lifted off the ground.

"Go!" Harry called.

It was done. I'd flown on reflexes alone, pretty fast I thought, and hadn't actually screwed up. "Twenty-seven seconds. Nice job Patil!" Harry said writing down the result. That was good right? Well it must have been because I made the next cut. There were only four of us, a boy named Patrick Cassidy, a blond girl I didn't know, Harry and I left. Not too bad, definitely a respectable showing, top four.

"All right, for the last bit, you'll be up against each other," Harry said. "You can do whatever you want, within the rules, but whoever gets the snitch first is Seeker." We formed a little circle together, and Harry released the Snitch, proceeded to count to ten and yelled 'Go'.

We all took off, mostly steering clear of each other. I saw the stands, dozens of players milling about or flying around below me, birds, but no Snitch. Where the hell was it? I could hear a broom fast approaching me, before I knew it the blond had elbowed me hard as she flew by nearly knocking me off my broom. "HEY!" I yelled angrily, but she was already gone, off jostling Patrick. Well great, she was taking the aggressive strategy. If she came back around I would push her right back, see how she liked it. Ack, I was distracted, needed to find that damn Snitch. While I didn't presume I would actually catch it first, if I could find it all the players would start racing towards it and this would all be over quickly and we could all go home.

I looked down at the ground, Fay was waving up at me ecstatically. "I MADE IT," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Well, that was great, but now I really felt done for the day. Someone just catch the thing already.

"Didn't know you were interested in Quidditch," Harry said as he appeared next to me, lounging on his broom as he scanned the skies. Somehow he had gone from savior of the wizarding world back to normal student quickly and easily. I was so jealous. If I didn't love him so much for saving us all, I'd despise him for being able to do everything so damn easily.

"I sort of got talked into trying out," I answered.

"Well, you fly really well. On a better broom you'd be even faster," Harry said. He was right, I had a rather unimpressive old broom. "How'd you learn to fly so well."

"It just comes sort of naturally I guess. I took a lot of dance lessons when I was little, and flying is sort of similar."

"Ah, yeah...," Harry started, "I do remember you knowing how to dance. I know this might be a little late, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to dance?"

"Come again?" I had only been half-listening.

"You know at the Yule Ball?" Harry was rubbing his hand along the back of his incredibly messy but boyishly charming black hair.

I started laughing, "All those years ago! I sort of forgot about that. Sorry I ditched you for that French guy!" Hmm...that French guy. He had been my first kiss. And boy could he kiss.

"Yeah, I was just shocked you came with me. No one could believe my luck. Dean kept asking me how I got prettiest girl in the school to come with me."

"He said that?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"Oh yeah, I told him I just asked, and frankly I think he was pretty mad at himself he hadn't asked first. I think he figured you already had a date."

Dean thought I was the prettiest girl in school? I needed to wipe the silly grin off my face, so I changed the subject. "So is the Seeker always just hanging out up here getting bored?"

"Yup," Harry answered stretching his long arms out to the side. "I'm going to go check on the others. See you later Parvati." Harry moved on continuing to scan the skies and the ground below.

Ok, so this was getting pretty boring. I could hear the blond girl approaching again. I got sudden inspiration and knew how I'd take care of her. I took off fast for my left, pretending to be chasing something, and sure enough she followed me, then I turned down, then right, then up. Soon Patrick was chasing the two of us and if I wasn't mistaken Harry was tracking me as well. I swerved down to the stands flying close to the students. I could hear their 'woahs' as we suddenly appeared and raced by quickly. I turned towards the Slytherin stands, still with a one second lead over the blond and then bailed at the last possible moment. I managed to lose the blond who clipped the stands before losing control of her broom and nearly crashed into the gathered Slytherin team who scuttled like cockroaches. Patrick managed to pull up in time and Harry had hung back and simply watched it all unfold.

He flew up next to me. "That was smart Parvati, a little cold, but since she started it, I'll let it go."

"Yeah, well, would it be wrong if I said I had a little fun doing it?" I was mimicking Harry's method of glancing around in a search pattern.

"I'll keep that to myself," Harry said.

As we watched Patrick lurched forward, he wasn't the most elegant on a broom, and sure enough I could see the Snitch in the direction he was moving. I shot forward on my broom and could sense Harry next to me, just edging me out. We were both faster than Patrick and overtook him in pursuit of the Snitch. Harry was just ahead of me as we closed in on it in an upward trajectory when he hesitated for a split second and moved to the right. Before I knew what happened I was holding the Snitch. Harry pulled up next to me clapping.

"Well done, congratulations Parvati," he smiled.

"Harry, why didn't you catch it? You swerved away at the last second."

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm not actually trying out. I thought I made that clear. I'm retiring, after last year, I'm ready for a little peace and quiet. I'm just here to help run tryouts and pick the new players. Congratulations, you're Gryffindor's new Seeker!"

"Close your eyes. Put down your wand. Breathe in. Release your breath. Breath in. Release your breath. Breath in. Release your breath. Keep breathing with that rhythm. Relax your fingers, your hands, your arms, and shoulders. Now what do you see?" Professor Firenze asked. His deep voice added to my sense of peace. I saw nothing, nothing in particular. But I felt...something.

"I don't see anything Professor, but I feel something, something powerful, refreshing, something at the back of my mind," I was so excited, I had never experienced anything like this before.

"Are you ready to experience it?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes," I said letting the feeling wash over me. Just as I suspected I felt bathed in power. I heard Professor Firenze's sudden intake of breath but I felt cut off from the world. And I could see something, gloves, orange gloves. I pushed but I could see no more, and I let go of the sight. Suddenly free, back to the real world. I blinked rapidly and could see Firenze's somewhat concerned face.

"Your eyes, they became milky white," he said. I was still adjusting mentally back to the real world around me, it was like descending from a dream in a split second "What did you see?"

"Nothing really, just orange gloves."

"Are these familiar to you?"

"No not really."

"Very well. You have achieved marked improvement Ms. Patil," Firenze nodded to me.

"I felt really weird, very powerful, but also detached somehow. You said my eyes turned milky?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said while his eyebrows drew together. "It is a little perplexing, I have heard of such a thing but have never actually seen it happen. I will need to research it I think."

"Oh, okay, it's not dangerous is it?"

"No, I don't think so," he said. "Did you hear anything?"

"I'm not sure, I don't remember hearing anything."

"Very well, I think that is enough for today. You were able to summon your Sight. That is a very important step, one that many Seer's are incapable of. I need to do some research. We will meet next week."

"Thank you," I said standing up. I needed a moment to pause and ponder what had happened as well.

"You have done well to give up the Dreamless Sleep Miss Patil," Professor Firenze said. How did he know? He left the clearing and moved deeper into the woods. I guess I was dismissed. I wondered where we would meet when it got colder. It was already pretty crisp out.

I was making my way back towards the castle, chewing my lip and pondering what had happened. I hadn't seen anything terrifying, thank goodness. But this was my first actual waking experience of being a Seer. There was no doubt now. I had considered that maybe I had made too much of eerily coincidental dreams. But nope, I was actually a proper Seer. I gulped. I had mixed feelings about it myself, it was both exciting and terrifying. But what would others think? No one knew except my family and Firenze. I was really scared that if people found out they would think I was some kind of freak. I mean look at Trelawney. Half the school thought she was a total nutter. I didn't want to get lumped in with her, though I was fond of her personally. I definitely had to keep this quiet.

A bunch of little kiddies scampered away as I crested over a hill. Definitely up to no good. I could hear moaning coming from behind a tree nearby so I made my way over. I had enough on my mind, I didn't really want to have to deal with some juvenile cursing. The boy who was the source of the moans was laid out next to the tree, boils all over his face and blood down one of his arms. Crap, I needed to get him to the Infirmary.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He sort of shook his head and a few tears spilled out of his eyes.

He was about as tall as me so picking him up was not an option. I wasn't really skilled enough to levitate him all the way back. "You'll have to stand up, do you think you can manage that?"

With my help, the boy managed to stand up on his one good foot, the other ankle was twisted. He leaned most of his weight on me and I started dragging him back to the castle.

"What's your name?"

"Michael," he grunted out. "Michael Flint."

For some reason that name sounded familiar, though I wasn't quite sure from where. I looked at his cloak to see which house he was from, Slytherin of course.

"Did you have a brother that used to be Slytherin's Quidditch captain?" I asked carefully. I was pretty sure he had also become a Death Eater.

The boy didn't answer right away. Either he was in too much pain or didn't want me to know. "Yes," he finally said very softly. I didn't have much time to ponder who this boy was or why he'd been beaten up. Maybe it had been deserved. Mostly I just didn't want to think about the old days. Not right now.

"Miss Patil!" Professor Longwood came charging out the front door. Holy crap, he knew my name! And it sounded so nice the way he said it in that deep silky voice. "What happened?"

"I found him like this sir, out on the grounds. His name is Michael Flint and he needs the infirmary."

"Yes, I help you get him there." He ducked under Flint's other arm and carried most of his weight. Thank goodness for strong men, my back was really starting to ache. It took a while to get him up all those stairs. Why exactly was the infirmary so high? It would make so much more sense to have it on the first floor. When we arrived the Professor thanked me and asked me to wait a minute while he handed off Flint to Madame Pomfrey.

This was turning into quite the diversion. The boy was in a bad way, but with magical medicine, I was sure he'd be fine in no time. Hell, I looked a lot worse after the Battle. Burns down my side, bleeding out of dozens of cuts with glass embedded in them on both legs. The ends of my hair singed off. My arm broken. It was remarkable really how quickly and effectively they were able to piece me back together. Physically anyway. Lavender hadn't looked so badly broken, just one big bloody patch on her jumper. But that was all it took to drain the life out of her.

"Miss Patil," Professor Longwood had reappeared in front of me. Thank goodness he had interrupted my train of thought. "Miss Patil, are you all right?"

That's when I realized there were tears on my cheeks. How bloody embarrassing. "I'm fine sir," I quickly swiped them away.

"Well, I just want to know if you saw who did this."

"They were running away sir, I didn't see who they were."

"How many?"

"Maybe two to three kids."

"I see. Well Michael just told me no one did this. That he cast a spell that backfired."

I wasn't sure what to say. "I guess I didn't see it happen, but they were running so I just figured..."

"Thank you for your help Miss Patil. I'm glad you were willing to help your fellow student even if he is from a different house."

I scoffed and Professor Longwood looked at me questioningly. "Of course I would, I'm not a monster sir." My voice tapered off at the end.

"Yes well, you may go."

I had made it a few steps down the hall, when the professor recalled me. "Wait Miss Patil, if it's not too much trouble could you retrieve Draco Malfoy for me?"

I really didn't want to roam the castle, especially not the dungeons for God knows how long trying to find Draco bloody Malfoy. "Sir, I'm already late for Transfiguration." I made my excuse.

"Of course. Wouldn't he be in that class."

"No sir, Gryffindor has it with Ravenclaw this year."

"Oh right," Professor Longwood looked like he was trying to make a decision. "Carry on then. I'll see you tomorrow in Potions."

"Yes sir." I said making a quick exit before he changed his mind.

Everyone looked at me as I rushed in late for Transfiguration, but I made a beeline for my seat next to Terry Boot. He looked at me quizzically, but I ignored him for the moment and got myself settled. I did not need any detentions from Professor Rosier who seemed put out because his lecture lost its momentum after my untimely arrival. Then Terry passed me a note, _Why is there blood all over your sleeve?_

Oh bugger. He was right. I stared at it for a second trying to figure out what to do. Couldn't cast a spell in the middle of Rosier's lecture. Or could I? Hmm...I was definitely grossed out that a strangers blood was all over my left arm. Now that I knew it was there I could feel some of the moisture seeping through the cloth and touching my skin. Yuck, yuck, yuck. Just one quick spell, no one would notice.

I cast a quick aguamenti to dampen the cloth before I would cast a drying spell. A little water fell on the floor. No worries, it would dry in a minute. I looked back to my arm trying to cast the drying spell silently at first. Who was I kidding, I was not that talented, and began mumbling softly. Problem was, I didn't pay any attention to Professor Rosier and failed to notice that he was making his way towards us to retrieve something from a cupboard. That is until he had slipped in the puddle I made and lay sprawled on the floor turning red while half the room chuckled under their breath while the other half (the half he couldn't see) laughed out loud.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Stupid tongue, think before you speak, think before you speak. He looked ever so slightly less handsome laid on the floor, limbs askew and face burning with embarassment, but not much. Stll pretty dreamy. Thankfully I didn't say that out loud.

"Detention Miss Patil," he looked at me angrily as he grasped the edge of my desk and stood back up.

Shit indeed.

_Dear Padma,_

_Your dear sister is guess what. Just guess. You'll never guess, so I'll just tell you. Gryffindor's newest seeker! Can you believe it! Harry quit and I won the position. I had never really thought about playing Quidditch, but I actually really like it. And as Seeker I kind of just have to fly, and don't have to get into the thick of it much, which suits me just fine. My friend Fay made the team too. It's actually tons of fun hanging out with the team. There's McLaggen, who you remember I think, or at least his lips! He's the keeper. Then there a couple of fifth years, Ethan Cook, and Alex Stone, and a sixth year, Rebecca Love. They're all really nice. Oh and there's Ginny of course. She's a right tyrant as Captain, makes us practice all the bloody time. But we joke around a good portion of every practice so I look forward to them. Our first game is against Ravenclaw in a few weeks. _

_And guess what else. I managed to See something while I was awake. No more dreams. I only saw a pair of orange gloves. So not that exciting, but Firenze thinks I'm making progress. So I'm getting a handle on the seeing the future problem. _

_And best of all, Dean asked me out! He asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend. But first we're going to a secret party together tomorrow. Seamus is throwing it, so it's bound to be crazy. Why'd you have to leave just when Hogwarts finally got fun? Tell Anthony I say hello and I can't wait for him to meet dad. They're coming over for Halloween, this said they miss you and want it to be a surprise. I was tempted to let them surprise you (naked with your boyfriend) but didn't want dad to die of a heart attack. So there you go, you've been warned. Don't say I never did anything nice for you!_

_Love,_

_Parvati _


	4. Chapter 4

It felt nice to be dressed up. Such a pleasant change from the drudgery of the same uniform every day. I slipped in simple sapphire stud earrings to go with my stiff blue silk dress. It was navy blue and knee length, and my first time wearing it. I always packed nice clothes to bring to Hogwarts with me, but most years I had to take everything back unworn. There just weren't that many dress-up occasions. I fussed with my hair until it was pulled back out of my face, and put on only light makeup. Lavender would have told me it looked perfect. Pretty without trying too hard like an ugly girl. She could be a little mean sometimes, but she cracked me up. Now, which shoes to wear? Practical flats or cute wedges with a heel? I had to tiptoe across the castle without getting caught, so flats seemed more practical, but the heels were SO cute, and Dean was so tall, they would give me an edge. Lavender would have said heels, but I was leaning towards the flats. Hmmm...dilemma.

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty," Fay said emerging from the bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Thanks! All those practices are whipping me into shape," I said giving a last twirl in the mirror, having settled on the flats. I really didn't want to get caught. I already had a detention to serve with Rosier.

"Oh man, now I feel like I'll look totally lame," Fay said indicating her admittedly not so stunning outfit of jeans and a plain black shapeless jumper.

"Well, your jeans look nice," I said. They looked new anyway. "You can borrow something of mine if you want."

"I'd never fit into your clothes," Fay said sadly. She was a little shorter and stouter than me, but not by much and she was super fit. I just had to find something to flatter a Beater's strong arms.

"Nonsense, let's see," I pulled out a silky black blouse with the most adorable bohemian sleeves. "How about this I bet it'd look great on you."

"I don't know, I don't usually wear stuff like that."

"Come on, at least try it on!" I said forcefully. I could tell she really wanted to, she just needed to be convinced.

"You don't have to wear that if you don't want to," a rather snitty annoying know-it-all's voice piped up.

Of course she believed I was some kind of evil diva trying to convert the masses to my evil superficial ways of wearing something nice to a party. "Whatever Hermione, no one asked you." I pushed the blouse into Fay's arms.

"Not everyone wants to be a girly girl," she added. Boy she was in a mood. You would think fighting on the same side of a war would have tempered the tension between us, but it really didn't. She still treated me like some sort of airhead bimbo and I antagonized the annoying snob right back. Oh no, Fay looked hurt. Shows how much you know Hermione! Maybe Fay wanted to look feminine tonight, and now you've gone and declared that she needn't bother.

"Just try it on," I encouraged Fay who smiled before finally ducking into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't boss her around," Hermione said, apparently she just couldn't drop it.

"I'm not bossing her around. We're friends in case you hadn't noticed," I defended myself.

"Whatever," she huffed before turning back to her wardrobe, presumably to get dressed for the party. She pulled out a pretty looking white shirt. Despite all her advice, she was dressing nice. What a hypocrite.

"You look great!" I declared as Fay emerged, a little timidly. She really did look super pretty, the blouse fit her perfectly and set off her bright clear blue eyes and auburn hair. I walked towards her and handed her a tube of lipstick. "For the final touch," I told her. Much to my surprise Fay put it on without any protests while Hermione stomped out without saying anything. The tension in the room left with her.

"So you excited about hanging out with Dean?" Fay asked me as she finished brushing out her hair.

"Yes," I smiled. Fay and I had been gossiping about the Dean situation for days. "Do you think he'll think I look nice? Do you think he'll dance with me?"

"Of course he will! He's already asked you to Hogsmeade on Sunday!" she encouraged me.

"I know, but we're not really together as a couple. I mean he didn't say 'do you want to be my girlfriend?' He said, 'So, Hogsmeade next weekend. You're going right? That'll be fun. We should go together.' That's so...vague. Maybe he just wants my help picking out new clothes. Or wants my advice on a new broom. Maybe he doesn't really want to date at all."

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be fine. He is totally into you. Everyone can tell. Shall we?" she asked opening the door.

We walked down the stairs to join the gathered Gryffindors. Dean looked at me and smiled super big. "You look so pretty," he whispered before grasping my hand and guiding us towards the door where Seamus was releasing people two at a time with instructions on how to sneak into the Defender's Den. He was holding my hand! So sweet, I guess he really did like me. His hand was so warm and firm. I felt so safe somehow. I beamed at Fay who was being sent out into the dark hallway with our teammate Creepy McLaggen. She smiled back at me and rolled her eyes. He always said the grossest things about girls and wanting to be with girls and how they all wanted to be with him. At least he'd never turned his creepifying attentions to any of the girls on the team.

"All right Dean, see you there," Seamus said before ducking out himself, leaving us as the last ones in the now exceptionally quiet Common Room. I could hear my dress shift against my skin as I turned towards him. I looked into his warm eyes. He wasn't smiling but was staring at me thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We have to wait a minute before we can go," Dean said nervously.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous. I let the silence drag on for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth and strength of his hand holding mine.

"Oh hell, I'm just going to go for it," he said before leaning towards me and kissing my lips, gently. My eyes closed on their own and my heart raced. It was unexpected but oh so perfect. He pulled back after a few seconds leaving me a little breathless. "Was that okay?"

I chuckled, "Better than okay, I think." I ducked quickly through the door as my words registered and he quickly came out after me.

"So, it's okay I did that?" Dean double-checked.

I put my finger across my lips to shush him and smiled cheekily. Dean and my first kiss had been so sweet. I was lost in a dream world. Why did it feel so good to be with someone?

We made our way towards the party, his hand never releasing mine. Admittedly we made slower progress than we had to due to all the flirting and looking into each other's eyes. Twenty minutes later we were just down the hallway from the Defender's Den when we heard Professor Tonks voice approaching us. I scrambled around the corner of an empty hall and pulled Dean along with me.

"Something will have to be done Professor Longwood. This cannot continue."

"I agree," Professor Longwood said. "What would you suggest?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'll have to think on it..." her voice faded away. Once the coast was clear Dean and I ran the rest of the way to the secret entrance to the Defender's Den. Dean struck a match and held it up to one of the stone bricks in the newly constructed wall. A door appeared under the matchlight and I could hear noise coming from the other side of the door. Opening it we saw well over a hundred students gathered in the large space. The loud music playing had to compete with the din of all the conversing teenagers.

"There you are!" Seamus yelled to us from behind the make-shift bar he had stocked well with pile of boxes filled with drinks. A handful of students had queued up in front of him. "I thought you'd been caught." He squinted his eyes while looking at Dean for a moment before breaking out into a smile, "But I see you've been snogging each other instead, well done!"

I looked at Dean's face and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment as everyone at the bar was hooting and hollering at us now. I really wasn't someone that wanted that sort of thing to be widely known. Before you know it, you could get yourself declared the school slag, and I certainly didn't want that. Indeed, there was lipstick all over Dean's lips that I hadn't seen in the dark hallways. He quickly wiped it off.

"Leave it Seamus," he said laughing.

"All right, all right, here have some drinks," he said sliding us some fire whiskeys. "What will you have?" He turned towards Romilda Vane who had approached the bar smiling flirtatiously.

We took the opportunity to make our escape and press deeper into the room. It was curved like a C with a door at one end that couldn't be seen from the other end of the room. It curved around the bottom of one of the towers. Dean and Seamus had set up benches that wrapped most of the way around the room and Dean had chosen music that was loud and fast and I had helped them charm some lanterns that provided just a little warm light as they floated above us. Many of the people in the room looked a bit lost and timid, but a few people had loosened up and were talking animatedly or dancing. The Golden Trio plus Ginny were talking amongst themselves towards one side of the room. One couldn't help but check to see what they were doing, being so famous and everything. And Fay was actually leaning against the wall on the opposite side from me, being chatted up by none other than our teammate, McLaggen. I mouthed a question at her but kept walking, I didn't want to interrupt that. God only new what crap he was saying. She'd probably escape him soon. We could gossip about it later.

Dean pulled me down next to him on a bench. "Cheers," he clinked his glass against mine before taking a sizable gulp. I sipped at it a little, holy crap it tasted awful and burned like a soar throat. I started choking. Have I mentioned that I've never really drank before? Dean cracked up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, great, it's just a little strong," I gasped out. I was ever so slightly less elegant than I wanted to be.

"Just take it slow, first firewhiskey?"

"Yeah, what gave me away?" I asked sarcastically with a hoarse voice. "When exactly did you learn how to drink Mr. Sophisticated?"

"Seamus is my best friend remember?"

"Oh yeah, that'd do it," I took another sip. It tasted better this time and I managed not to choke.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised you've never had firewhiskey before."

"Well, Lavender always said it made you do stupid unattractive things," I said and immediately downed another sip. I had really done it now. It was an unwritten rule that we didn't talk about the dead. Not since coming back. We had all mourned all summer. And I don't think any of us wanted to dwell on it. Dean didn't say anything for a while.

"You must really miss her," he finally said squeezing my hand. What, my dead teenage best friend who was as close to me as my own twin sister. Nah.

"I'm adjusting," I answered truthfully. I really didn't think of her as often as I used to. Tonight though had brought it all back. She lived for nights like these, full of fun and excitement and drama.

"I'm sorry..." he started.

"Don't," I said looking at him. My eyes were brimming with tears and instead of looking away I wanted him to see, so that he could squash the sadness instead of letting me wallow in it. He took one look at me and must have read my mind.

"Let's dance," he said standing us up and pulling me with him playfully.

"You're so...perfect," I said to him.

"That's what all the ladies say." I punched him in the arm.

I walked away from him dancing and swaying as I walked. I knew I could dance and I knew he was watching. I pressed towards the middle of the burgeoning crowd of dancers, where Luna was twirling by herself. I started dancing with her and sure enough within a few moments I could feel Dean behind me.

It was nice dancing with a glass in my hand, it was like having a little prop. It kept my arm focused. I was musing on my glass of firewhiskey. I took another gulp. It was gone. We'd only been dancing for a few minutes. And the glass that surely held at least two shots was empty. This wasn't good. Or was it awesome. I couldn't tell. I was dancing and having fun. So carefree. It was awesome. Wait was I drunk. Hannah was flailing around a bit as she danced. Neville was dodging her stray arms and legs as he attempted to dance with her. Oh he didn't move fast enough, she hit him right in the nose and then started laughing uncontrollably. She was probably drunker than me. I cracked up.

"Switch," I said loudly in Dean's ear as I tried to exchange my empty glass for his still half full one.

"I don't think so princess," he denied me. I tried harder to grab his glass which he quickly downed.

"No fair," I said.

"You've had enough for now," he said. How the hell did he still look completely sober?

We danced for a while. Almost everyone was dancing now. The music was definitely a fantastic idea. Seamus kept the booze flowing. Everything and everyone was just so warm. It was fun dancing with all my friends from all the houses. Except Slytherin of course. None of them were here, at least as far as I could tell.

Finally I dodged Dean and escaped towards the bar.

"Hi Seamus!" I squealed enthusiastically.

"You look like you're having fun."

"Yes, I am. But I need something to drink, something delicious! Not gross and disgusting like firewhiskey."

"Here try one of these," he handed me a drink that looked yellow and pink and smoky. "Ohhh..."

"Are you sure Parvati? I think you've had enough," Dean said catching up with me.

"I can take care of myself," I asserted.

"Yes, let the lady choose," Seamus defended me.

"I like you Seamus," I said as I grabbed the drink and took a sip. No burning. Why the hell didn't everyone drink like this? Why drink medicine when you could drink amazing juicy deliciousness? Drinking made no sense. "Now come dance with us."

"I'd love to doll," Seamus was a little tipsy too. "But somebody has to be back here tending the bar."

"Who wants to serve drinks?" I bellowed and grabbed the nearest volunteer, a rather good looking blond Eric something from Ravenclaw and pushed him behind the bar.

"Done!" I declared before grabbing Seamus' hand and dragging him out to dance with the rest of us.

So the boy couldn't really dance, but he did just fine as the girls from the bar flocked around him and engulfed the happy lad.

I consumed my drink a bit slower this time and continued dancing with Dean who definitely had rhythm. People were hooting again at something. I looked around for the source of their amusement, and there was Fay snogging Cormac.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. That was freaking hilarious. She always acted like she hated his guts at practice, complaining about his inflated ego. Did she secretly like Creepy McLaggen? He was cute but that was just...unthinkable...

I danced closer to Dean now, my back against his chest as he held on to one of my hands. The music pulsed. This was just so much fun. Hermione brushed past me angrily and I saw her storm out the door. A minute or so later Ron followed. Perfectly predictable behavior for the two of them.

There were several people that were getting embarrassingly drunk, Seamus amongst them. Thankfully I wasn't amongst them, or at least I didn't think I was. Dean held me up whenever I needed to rest against him. He was perfect. I wanted to give him another snog, but not amongst these gossip mongers. Sigh. This was perfect, finally finally, some real fun here at Hogwarts.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Seamus ask loudly, loud enough to be heard over the music. His swaying hand was pointing towards Mandy Brocklehurst, towards the boy standing next to Mandy Brocklehurst, Blaise Zabini.

"Calm down Finnigan, he's here with me," Mandy explained.

"I don't bloody care, he's a bloody snake," Finnigan shook off the girl he'd been dancing with and advanced on Zabini. Dean had stopped dancing with me to see what was happening, but he was still holding my hands.

"Leave off Finnigan, he wasn't a Death Eater or anything," Mandy added moving in front of Zabini.

"I want him out now, bloody murderous coward," Seamus practically bellowed. Thank goodness the loud music drowned him out a bit. Maybe all this alcohol wasn't such a great idea. Seamus definitely seemed more out of control than I would have expected.

Suddenly he advanced on Zabini and punches were being thrown, Dean abruptly left my side and ran towards the altercation. Mandy started crying "Stop it" over and over as she tried to pry Seamus off of Zabini. Soon enough Dean was there calming Seamus down. Everyone around us had stopped dancing and were staring at the ongoing fray. I had walked over as well, though I couldn't really remember deciding to. Damn, suddenly I wasn't liking this intoxication feeling so much. "Get him out of here," Seamus was saying to Dean.

"We're leaving," Mandy declared and then grabbed Zabini's hand. He looked at me pensively for a moment before following Mandy towards the door. Both he and Seamus were bloodied up. I had no idea Mandy and Zabini were together. That was going to be...tricky for them. I suppose I didn't know him very well. Maybe he wasn't a Death Eater like she said? Maybe he didn't deserve that? But I still felt so resentful towards the whole lot of the Slytherins our year. Even if he wasn't a Death Eater, than so what? He still watched us all fight and die and stood by and did nothing. A burning knot of anger was growing in my throat, and being inebriated was making it harder to rein in.

I looked around for Dean's support but he was still trying to calm Seamus down. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't breath. I turned around staggering a bit, even in my flats. It was so bloody hot, so many people. I needed to get out. I pushed my way towards the door. So close, so close to cool air and being able to breath. I pushed open the door into the cool dark hallway and escaped. No crush of people, no loud music, no indication at all of all the excitement on the other side of the door, nope it was just a wall now.

I didn't feel like going back in, and in any case I didn't have a match, so I started to head back towards Gryffindor tower. I tried to be quiet as I went. I wasn't quite sure if I was doing a good job of it. I hated that feeling, of somehow not really knowing what I was doing. So I focused extra hard, taking each step deliberately trying not to let my foot falls be too loud. I stopped. Was that shuffling feet I heard. Oh crap. Maybe it was just someone else leaving the party. Or maybe it was McGonagall. She was going to catch me and expel me. I ran, ran as hard as I could back to the tower. Forget total silence, I was as loud as a hippogriff trotting down the hallway.

Thankfully I returned to the dormitory quickly. I sought out the a window in the corner and plonked down into a cozy armchair facing the window after wrestling it open a crack. A cool October breeze darted into the Common Room and I breathed it in deeply. I needed to cool down, for some reason I felt unbearably hot.

Drinking was so fun and so yucky. My stomach turned uncomfortably. Oh gods, this sucked. Lavender and I were supposed to do this together. Once we graduated, we were going to celebrate with our first drinks. Well, things didn't quite go as planned. The thoughts and the tears I had fought back came again. I didn't have the will to fight them back this time. They started to spill silently down my cheeks, leaving icy trails in their wake. Thankfully no one else seemed to be in the room to witness this. Witness me unraveling. Goodbye Lavender I thought as I tucked my head into the edge of my wing-back chair. I cried for a little while and started to feel relief. Less sad. I stared out at the night time and my eyes started to droop.

"There you are," Dean's voice sounded startled. "I've been looking everywhere for you, I didn't know where you'd gone. I didn't see you hiding in the chair. I've been to the party and back looking for you. Are you alright?" I could tell he was concerned but also a bit miffed. Whoops, I hadn't told him I was leaving. Curses.

"Sorry, I just felt too hot in there. I ran out, I didn't think." I must have looked pitiable because Dean started chuckling.

"All right, all right, scoot over," he said and I moved towards the right side of the big chair and he squeezed in on my left. I leaned over and rested my head on his chest as he enveloped me with a strong warm arm.

"Is the party still going?" I inquired.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be here. It's quieter. And nicer." He gave me a squeeze.

"You really are perfect. Too perfect. We're together right?" My inhibitions were definitely down. Why was I being so forward? Asking to be his girlfriend when I would usually wait agonizing about it until he decided to say it or I weaseled it out of him somehow.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he stroked my hair gently back from my face. He was so warm, so reassuring.

"It is. This is nice," I smiled into his shoulder. Within moments my tired eyes started to close again.

It must have been a little while later that we were being shaken awake. Dean must have closed the window because I hadn't frozen. Even though I felt groggy having just awoken, I felt more controlled, the booze must have been wearing off. The other party goers were returning, many looking rather worse for wear. Dean squeezed my hand tenderly before I headed up to the room. I had rather good dreams for the rest of the night.

Breakfast the next morning was a horrible spectacle. Dozens of students seemed a bit green and several faces were missing. Probably feeling too sick to make it I figured. Thankfully I wasn't sick, and every bite I ate was helping me shake off my lingering tiredness. Fay was sitting across from me looking decidedly uncomfortable. I kept shooting knowing glances her way, which was probably not helping. I had interrogated her about McLaggen this morning and she had declared it was all a horrible terrible embarrassing mistake before locking herself in the bathroom. We'd have to talk more later. Dean was sat next to me and we fell into a comfortable conversation. Unfortunately, the general ill-feeling prevalent amongst the seventh and eighth years did not go unnoticed by the headmistress who had just strode into the Great Hall and even though it was the weekend went straight to the podium to make an announcement.

"I have just come from the infirmary where several students are being treated by Madam Pomfrey this morning for being ill with drink. Looking out at you now I see that these were not isolated cases. I will be investigating this incident and you'd better believe that I'll find out exactly what happened. I expected that having eighth years with us this year would lend an air of maturity to the school. Instead it appears many of you have been acting like a bunch of entitled idiots. I am very disappointed," she said accenting the final word to emphasize it. Oh shit, someone was going to crack and tell. There were just too many of us at the party. Why oh why had Seamus served so much alcohol? What were we thinking? Of course it was going to end this way.

"We're done for," Seamus said under his breath to Dean and I. Dean's face had fallen considerably. Professor Weasley got up from his chair and made his way over to the eighth year Gryffindors at the table.

"If you all are finished with breakfast, please come with me to my office," he told us politely. "Not you Miss Patil, I believe you have a detention to serve with Professor Rosier." Oh yeah, that. I watched with trepidation as every eighth year but me got up from the table. I still had a few minutes so I opened up Padma's letter from that morning.

_Dearest Sister,_

_Thanks so much for the warning. It would have been a disaster if they'd met Anthony that way. So, I decided to tell them. And they took it really really well. I mean, I didn't tell them that we were living together, just that I had this great boyfriend. Mom said she was really excited to meet him. I don't think Dad is as enthusiastic, but he's not mad so that's something. _

_Everything is going well. Autumn in France is amazing. I miss home, but I really like it here. I feel like I've grown up and moved on. I mean, I don't mean you haven't or anything. It's just it's really nice to be away, I hope that doesn't sound cowardly. Anyway, Anthony and I have been touring around exploring the countryside and finding new restaurants and hideaways. It's been like a dream. _

_I've also gotten pretty good at picking wines. I'll send you a few bottles, for your first drink right! Hope things are going well with Dean. He was always such a sweet sensitive type. I wonder what he sees in you? JOKING! You're of course wonderful and smart and gorgeous and he's lucky to have you. Make sure you tell me how your Hogsmeade date goes._

_And good luck on your first Quidditch match, it's next week right? So excited for you!_

_Love,_

_Padma_

Yup, well that just made me feel loads worse.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, for our punishment, all us partiers had to miss that first Hogsmeade weekend. So no date with Dean, just silent detention writing lines in the Great Hall with McGonagall watching and clucking at us like a great big disappointed mother hen. She had seemed shocked by the sheer number of us. And as mind-numbing and juvenile as writing lines was (which incidentally was probably exactly why she had picked it for us), something extraordinary had happened. After speaking with us, Professor Weasley had come to the conclusion that we had broken the rules mostly because we were in need of more social occasions. Supervised social occasions. And miraculously, McGonagall had agreed. So she had established the Yule Ball as a permanent yearly fixture, as well as parties for Halloween, Spring, and end of term. We had gone from one dance every what decade or however long there was between Triwizard tournaments, to four parties a year! Things really were changing, and I along with most of the rest of the student populace were extremely excited. Our first promised social gathering was in mere weeks on Halloween, with our first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw the only other real event before then.

We were preparing hard for the match. Ginny had us doing drills every day and had booked the pitch whenever it was free. We were good, but Ravenclaw was also pretty good. In all likelihood it would come down to the Seekers. She was working hard with me on strategy and technique and I had improved, but it was still my first match, so I knew I wouldn't have the advantage of experience on my side. Still I wasn't as nervous as you might think, as much as I was growing to like the sport it was just a game after all. For Fay however, making the Quidditch team had been a dream come true, and she had been loving everything about the house team, even the tortuous practice schedule. But ever since the party she and McLaggen had studiously avoided talking to each other. Apparently McLaggen had behaved like a world-class jerk, flirting with her during the party and then telling her the next morning that there was nothing between them. He had told his mates that Fay was just a drunken mistake. The little weasel. I knew I hadn't nicknamed him Creepy McLaggen for nothing. If it wasn't for wonderful Dean, I would have sworn that all men were cruel foul rats. Except for my Dad of course, and Anthony, he was all right. Poor Fay though, I would have to do my best to bolster her spirits, and we'd all have to put up with McLaggen since we were teammates. Ugh.

Until the match in five days I still had to spend most of my time attending lessons, and today's History of Magic lesson was going to be particularly unpleasant. The Bulldog wanted us to spend the lesson interviewing our partners, and mine was odious Malfoy. Even though we'd sat next to each other for over a month, we had barely made eye contact and exchanged practically no words. Until last week, when the Bulldog had given us this assignment, 'Come up with 10 questions for your interviewee, they should cover a broad set of topics and give you a more general picture of this person. Because remember this is just the first of many interviews you'll be conducting.' Malfoy had muttered "This should be interesting" under his breath. I had been positively stunned by the sound of his voice directed at me, but didn't respond. I had no desire to talk to him, let alone interview him.

But here we were now, sitting, facing one another, quills in hand to take notes. Taking accurate and extensive notes were of utmost importance according to the Bulldog. As we would undoubtedly be needing to work many drafts of our final reports on our partners before they would be of acceptable quality to become part of the Ministry archives. He was so proud of that. I was pretty sure that anything I wrote wouldn't be the slightest bit interesting to anyone, as I had no desire to learn about Malfoy or his sordid history.

"You go first," Malfoy finally said after a bored silence. He drew his hand through his usually perfectly coifed blond hair, which I realized now he had grown out longer and was no longer slicked back, but still carefully combed.

"Fine," I said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Everyone knows the answer to that, I'm an only child." He was right, I did know the answer already. "My turn, let's stick with siblings then shall we? Question number one, how is your relationship with your sister?"

"We're twins. We're inseparable."

"Separated now though aren't you?" he asked his stupid face smiling smugly.

"Yes, but we're still really close. And we'll be together again soon."

"So you don't feel like she's moved on while you're still stuck here?" Who the hell did he think he was insinuating a thing like that? He didn't even know me. I glared at him. "I can see from your face that I've struck a nerve. We'll just leave that question for now. Your turn."

I gritted my teeth and looked down at my parchment, trying not to give him the satisfaction of being able to make me angry.

"Do you have any hobbies?" I asked.

"Like what, knitting?" he scoffed. "I guess you can write down Quidditch, which again everyone already knows. I play Seeker obviously. Say, your first match is against Ravenclaw in a few days...nervous?" I jotted down a few notes and refused to answer his question. I wasn't about to give away any information to a Quidditch rival. Ginny had given pretty extensive warnings that the teams always tried to weasel stuff out of each other, tried to get into each other's heads. "You'll be up against Chang, right? You two were rivals for Potter's affections once upon a time, though of course he liked her better." I couldn't help glaring at him now, I was pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears. "It would be humiliating to lose to her again, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose you'd know how it feels, you lost to Harry enough times," I retorted. Ginny also said we should absolutely try to get into the other teams' heads too.

Malfoy looked only slightly taken aback but then actually laughed. "Touche. But he's not playing this year is he? I'll be playing against you. I like my odds. By the way I'll let you in on a little secret, if you want to win against Chang, remember to fake her out on her left. She's weaker on her left side." What the hell, was he actually trying to help me, or was this some sort of ploy? I had no idea, I was crap at intrigue. He started chuckling at the no-doubt puzzled look on my face.

"My turn to ask a question," Malfoy continued. "Why did you decide to play Quidditch?"

"It was an accident."

"Come again?"

"I tried out to help a friend. I accidentally made the team."

"This is just great. The best Gryffindor could muster was someone who doesn't even want to be a Seeker." Malfoy couldn't stop laughing. Why had I told him the truth? Damn, so much for giving nothing away. He scribbled some notes then asked, "Why didn't you turn down the position then?"

"Because I wanted to play." I answered angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I did, that's why." I shut him down and looked down at the sheet desperate to change the subject. Ah perfect, I had nothing but boring stupid questions to choose from. "My turn I guess. What's your favorite food?"

"Patil with the incisive questions," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I don't know, steak or something." I wrote down his answer and just waited. "Well fine, question number three, where do you like to go in Hogsmeade?"

"The Hog's Head."

"No one likes that dump."

"I do. It has good memories." He looked at me questioningly but didn't pursue it, and he was right not to, it wouldn't lead anywhere pleasant for him. "Your turn," he said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Again with the incisive question!" he mocked me. "Black."

"No shock there," I muttered quietly.

"What was that?" he frowned.

"Oh nothing," I smiled falsely. "Your turn."

"All right, question four, what do you want to be when you leave school."

Another touchy subject. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Tick tock tick tock Patil. It's not like you have loads of time left to decide."

"Thanks for the career advice."

"I'm serious Patil, you've got to get all your NEWTs lined up. Especially since we're eighth years, no one is going to give us a third chance." He actually looked serious. Talking to him about my future career prospects was not going to happen.

"My turn. Favorite subject at school?"

"Potions. And Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts more like," I muttered again. He definitely heard this time.

"What did you say?" he asked, his slightly darker than blond brows furrowed together.

"Oh nothing, your turn," I smiled falsely,

"Fine, same question back at you."

"Divination."

"Of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." By his tone, it clearly meant something. "Your turn."

"Fine," I said looking down at my parchment filled with one word answers to my questions so far. "Which historical wizard do you admire most?"

"Nathaniel Ivy."

"Who?"

"He was a potioneer in the 16th century, he invented basically half the healing potions we use today...don't you pay attention in class?" Apparently not very closely.

"No, I just figured you'd pick someone else."

"Who?"

"You know, someone more... recently dead."

He was glowering at me now. "If you have something to say to me just say it."

"I don't know what you mean. Anyway, it's your turn."

"What is your greatest skill?"

Good lord I had no idea. What was I good at? I was halfway decent at a lot of things, but was I really great at anything? What was special about me? That I could see the horrible things before they happen was pretty darn unique. And so awful I didn't want anyone to know. They'd hate me if they knew.

"Shall I just write down 'going shopping' then?" Draco said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm good with... charms."

"Charms? Yeah right. Whatever. Your turn."

"Fine, do you have any pets?"

"I had a dog when I was younger, but he died when I was thirteen," Malfoy said. He wasn't allowed to have real sympathetic experiences. For a moment he seemed almost like a normal human, which he definitely wasn't. "Question seven, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What why is that relevant?"

"I'm supposed to ask you general questions about your life. Who you socialize with definitely falls into that category." He looked so damn smug and superior. I wanted to slap that stupid smirk right off his face.

"Fine yes, I am currently dating Dean Thomas."

"Interesting, interesting," Draco said drawing each word out. "And you think this will last until the end of term when the report's due? I don't want to put it in there and have to take it out, its just so much work."

"You're such a-" I muttered low.

"What was that? I'm such a what?" he asked.

"You're such an arse!" I said more loudly this time. Malfoy smiled wide.

"Miss Patil, please control yourself!" the Bulldog admonished me as he suddenly appeared at my side, his jowels swinging as he shook his head. "This is no way to go about an interview. How can you expect to learn about a subject if you verbally assault them. Now please finish with civility if you will, and detention with me this evening." He walked away, and I was fuming. Malfoy had looked smug before, but now had the self-satisfied smile of one of those Gringotts goblins counting a giant pile of gold coins.

"Your turn," he said.

"Fine," I decided it was time to go off book. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm currently dating Astoria Greengrass."

"I'll just go ahead and write down likes to date young girls who are too foolish to realize what a horrible weasel he is." It was his turn to fume. "Your turn."

"Fine. Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked. Oh he had really gone too far now.

"Yes. Several," I tried to speak confidently, I wasn't ashamed, but my voice wavered and faltered like a child admitting to striking a sibling. I realized that I was shaking a little. "Have you?"

"No!" he said confidently. That was no surprise, if he had he'd probably be in Azkaban if he admitted it to anyone. "Next question, what's your deepest darkest secret."

"An orange glove, and biting wind," I hadn't meant to say anything, but somehow the temptation to say something about my so called 'gift' was too great. I hadn't realized that I wanted to talk about it until that moment. Even though I hadn't told him anything really, only the two random things I had seen in my meditation sessions with Firenze.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he looked at me and asked.

"Nothing, as if I would tell you. My turn, why the hell did you side with Voldemort?" I asked the only thing I really wanted to know.

He finally diminished a little. "It sort of just happened," was all he offered. He looked away no longer defiant. Even though I despised him, seeing him weaken was more depressing than satisfying. When he picked up his head, I realized his normally perfect composure had slipped, his hair askew and his mouth set in a frown. "My turn, I guess. What are your parents like?"

"They're really nice normal people. My dad has a magical construction business. My mom helps him run it. Not all that exciting really."

"That sounds nice," he said writing down his notes. He turned away and didn't say anything for the rest of class.

As we sat there silently rolling up our parchments, a creeping sense of unease was growing in me. Had I been too harsh? He had started it right? I couldn't quite recall.

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulder as an warm body slid onto the bench to my right. "I'm all done," Dean said. "I'm ahead on my schoolwork, so I'm free to hang out tonight, if you want." He shot me a pleading smile. Gosh he was so warm and wonderful. I wished he could always be close by, especially in this drafty cold castle. Have I mentioned how awesome it is to have a boyfriend? Despite the generally happy feelings Dean's joining me at my table brought, the situation was kind of awkward with Malfoy sitting just two feet away from us down the bench. He was sitting so close, he could obviously hear everything but studiously ignored us.

"Oh crap, I can't. I got myself detention with Professor Fields." Dean's face fell considerably.

"I'll wait up for you."

I smiled back, while sagging into him. The bell rang for the end of class and Malfoy bolted for the door.

* * *

"Miss Patil, what did you see?" Firenze's deep voice filtered down to me through my mental fog.

I was sweating. I had managed not to see anything disturbing for months now. Oh gods, why did it have to change. "I saw the same things, an orange glove, then a biting cold wind, and then a scream, a girl was screaming, she had long black hair, and her leg, her leg was really messed up."

"Did you recognize this girl?" Firenze asked in his deep rumbling voice.

"No, I only saw her back, all I could tell was that she had long black hair," the sweat on my body was causing me to shake with chills. I was still meeting with Firenze outside, in the forest, which had grown colder, but he didn't seem to mind. When he was with students he would allow us to build a fire to help us keep warm.

"I see. So far your visions have all come true, and I very much doubt it will be different with this one. In any case, with as little information as we have there is very little that could be done to try to identify the person who is going to come to harm. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I know this is difficult for you, but people are harmed every day. Most creatures, but especially humans seem to think that if they don't know what harm is coming that it simply might not come. This is folly."

"I know that sir, but I still, I just don't know what to do now. What am I meant to do with the knowledge of the things I see?"

"Meant to do? I very much doubt there is anything you can do in most cases. Don't assume that everything that happens has some greater purpose or is part of some greater plan. That is also folly."

I had no reply for him. His words were probably true enough, but they offered me no comfort. Though worrying about silly human feelings really wasn't in the centaur's nature.

"I have done some research, that I would like to share with you," he said. My interest was diverted for the moment, and I stood up, so that I could have a proper discusssion with Firenze, who still stood two feet taller than me, even while standing. "Your premonitions, they are different. Amongst wizards, most people with the gift, are oracles. Even though you call them seers, they generally don't 'see' anything, instead they make verbal predictions, they say what will happen, often in riddles. But you are different. You never prophecize in this way. Instead you see glimpses of the future. You are what is known as a Vorix. It is rare amongst your species, but more common amongst Mer-folk. Tell me, do you have any Mermaid blood in you?"

What the hell? "What? No I don't think so."

"Are you sure? Forgive me, but you do have some physical qualities associated with Merfolk. Your hair for instance, is very long and moves and sways in a manner similar to Merfolk. And then there's your limbs, also quite long. Your eyes too, they sometimes look purple in a certain light."

"They were purple when I was born, both me and my sister's, but they turned brown." I was getting the chills he couldn't be right could he? Was I a descendant of a half-breed? Great, me, Hagrid, and Marcus Flint could start some sort of freak club.

"That is another common feature amongst mer-folk. I'm willing to bet there is some mer-blood in you. In any case, Vorix are more common amongst Mer-folk."

"What is a Vorix exactly? What do I need to know about it?"

"Ah, that is going to be your assignment. Find out what you can, and we will talk about it next week. Oh and based on the past, I think your visions may come to pass relatively soon. It will be a trying time for you, and you may seek me out if your are in need of my counsel." He actually patted my shoulder then, trying to comfort me I guess. Centaurs usually never touched humans if they could avoid it, so he was going out of his way to try to adapt to dealing with us. It was kind of sweet, but also made me want to laugh, because his arm was so heavy and strong his touch felt downright uncomfortable. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

I left the glen that afternoon frustrated that Firenze hadn't just told me what he knew, and anxious to learn more. It couldn't be anything really bad could it? He would have just told me if that were the case. Right?

* * *

_Dear Padma,_

_We aren't part mermaid, are we?_

_-Paro_


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you researching Mermaids?" Dean asked from behind me making me jump. I had been pouring over books on Mer-people in the library for about an hour and had failed to notice him sneaking up behind me.

"Ow!" I said. The sudden movement sent pain throughout my body which ached from days of long practice sessions. I had been blasse about the match before, but the closer it got to Saturday the more nervous I was becoming. Suddenly it seemed like a really big deal, and I really didn't want to screw up. "Nothing, just an essay I have to write," I said quickly closing the book.

"For which class? I thought you weren't taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Dean asked.

Must think of convincing lie, "It's for Divination." Damn it, why was the truth slipping out all the damn time?

"Divination?" Dean looked puzzled. "Since when do you have to know about Mermaids for Divination?"

"They have a whole different system of underwater astronomy apparently," I said not-so-smoothly. The lie seemed adequate but my delivery was all off. I was talking way too quickly.

"Really, that's fascinating," Dean said. "Anyway, mind if I sit at your table and work on my Transfiguration essay."

"Yes, I do mind actually, please go away, I'm busy," I chided him.

"Well, tough, I'm sitting here," he dropped his books onto the table next to me and pulled out the chair right next to mine, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I could get up and move to another table," I suggested.

"You wouldn't, that would hurt my feelings princess," he said leaning towards me.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I guess I'll stay," I leaned back towards him to give him a quick kiss. It was generally forbidden to do that sort of thing in the library but I figured I'd risk it.

"Good lord, if you're going to keep acting like that, I'll start vomiting," Seamus said angrily as he approached our table. I hadn't noticed him either. Merlin, I needed to pay better attention to my surroundings.

"Sorry mate," Dean said. "I was just flirting with my girl." He gazed back towards me cocking an eyebrow. I smiled back adoringly.

"Yeah well cut it out. Let's work on this essay, yeah? I have to go to detention soon."

"Who with?" I asked him.

"Longwood."

"What for?" Dean asked him.

"I skipped the last assignment."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was busy alright, now enough with the twenty questions, let's just get this done," Seamus said testily as he threw open his book. I arched an eyebrow at Dean silently asking him what was up with Seamus, but he just sighed back, signalling he knew what was up and that he would handle it.

I went back to scanning through my book where I had not yet found any mention of Vorixes. I reached the end and picked up the next book to begin scanning. And then I finally found an interesting passage.

**Amongst mer populations there sometimes exists one called the Vorix who has the ability to see into the future. A Vorix arises during times of great strife, undergoing a metamorphosis of sorts starting out as an ordinary Mer-person. They start seeing uncontrolled and erratic glimpses of the future, but their abilities eventually settle down and they are better able to interpret their visions. Their visions are considered highly accurate by the Mer-people and many insist that the visions of a Vorix are never wrong. The Vorix are highly regarded in Mer society and also greatly feared. Often a Vorix lives as a priest or priestess within a mer temple where they typically never marry, though there is some confusion as to why. Some speculate that marriage would result in a loss of their abilities, others think they simply couldn't stand seeing the future of any progeny, while some insist the Vorix lose any sexual desire during their transformation.**

I could feel my face blanching so I looked up. Luckily Dean and Seamus were absorbed in their conversation and weren't paying much attention to me. I quickly jotted down the main points in the passage but there wasn't really a need. It was burned in my head. Could my visions really never be wrong? Was there really no changing the things I saw? Would I never marry? Would I lose my interest in boys? This so called gift had brought me nothing but trouble. Especially my vision of the Final Battle that had been...it had been too much. And I was terrified that someone would find out that I had known, I had known what would happen.

I had seen them, all of them lined up in the Hall. Professor Lupin, his wife, Fred Weasley, even Lavender, dead I was pretty sure. I had also seen the Death Eaters fleeing, but was focused solely on seeing so many of our friends dead. My visions came the day before Harry came back. I had told Lavender. I asked her what I should do, how I could warn everyone. She told me there was no way to be sure my visions were going to come to pass, but the fear in her eyes told me that she worried I might be right. I had begged her to go into hiding and leave the castle. I tried to insist that I should tell the others. Her reply was still burned into my memory.

_"And what do you think I should do? Run and let someone else die in my place? And if you tell the others, what then? Do you really think they will leave, because they won't. They are already afraid, telling them that their deaths are certain won't save them, it will only make them more afraid. And you know what you didn't see Parvati? Those who survived. We all know we must make a sacrifice to have a chance of winning this war. The difference is you know what the sacrifice will be and best of all, you know we will win. Even if we only have a few more days together, let's spend it fighting, side by side."_

I was jogged from my thoughts by Seamus questioning me, "What's wrong with you? Are you going to cry?" I quickly swiped at my eyes.

"No, my eyes are just watery, I've been staring at these books too long." Neither Seamus nor Dean looked convinced but let the matter drop. What would they say? What would they say if they knew? Could they forgive me? I took Lavender's advice that day last year and said nothing, but at the end of the day staggered into the Great Hall, my own body badly battered, and saw all the bodies lined up exactly as I had seen them in my dream, with mourners gathering and wails of sadness going up all over the hall. And there she was, Lavender amongst the dead. I walked up to her body and clutched her hand, no emotion in my heart except grief. On her hand she had written me one last note. "Love you gorgeous! Live it up for both of us now!" I had laughed when I saw it and quickly decayed to sobbing crazily until I was hauled away after several minutes to the infirmary.

I laughed out loud again, now. Lavender had found a way to be ridiculous, even in death. "Is something wrong?" Dean questioned me. One second I looked like I was on the verge of tears, the next, laughing out loud to myself. I looked bloody insane.

"No it's nothing, I was just thinking of something I...read...earlier..." I looked down. None of the words coming out of my mouth were helping me look less off-my-rocker. "You know what, I'm sick of studying, I'm just going to check this book out and finish my work later." I stood up and began packing up my things.

"All right, see you later, I have to finish up this essay with Seamus," Dean said, clearly bummed out that I was leaving.

"Yeah, no worries, bye," I started walking away but I heard Seamus ask Dean if I was going a bit daft. Nope not daft, I wanted to tell him, just wrestling with horrible secrets that you would never forgive me for if you knew.

After I left the library, three books on mer-folk stuffed into my bag, weighing down my right shoulder, I found myself walking next to Michael Flint. His eyes briefly met mine, and I saw a flicker of recognition. I knew I looked distraught.

"Are you okay?" he asked me politely. His quiet voice exuded reserve.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing," I said. I breathed out deeply, trying to even out my expression.

"I have two Chocolate Frogs. Do you want one?" He offered one of the delectable treats from his pocket.

"Actually, yeah thanks," I did have a weakness for chocolate. I opened it and held tight to keep it from leaping away. The sweet velvety goodness did make me feel better, or at least distracted me from all the things I had just been worrying about. "You look like you're doing better," I said.

"Yeah, I'm all healed up, thanks," he said quickly. I looked at him more closely as we walked silently. He had black hair, was about the same height as me, definitely young and still growing. He didn't look nearly as much like a troll as his older brother, but he still had a hint of the family resemblance. Like I should talk, turns out I was probably some sort of freaky mixed breed myself.

"So, what happened anyway?" I asked as we rounded the corner towards the Great Hall.

"Umm nothing, just a little accident," he said shiftily.

"Are you sure, because it looked like someone had hexed you," I pushed.

"Look, thanks for helping me that day all right, but I'm fine so..." he shrugged his shoulders and avoided looking at me. I didn't believe him of course, someone probably had a vendetta against him, most probably because he had Death Eaters in his family.

"If someone did do that to you, you could tell Professor Black, or maybe Professor Longwood, he seemed really concerned," I found myself counseling him. How did I get here? I despised Death Eaters more than anyone, but he was what fourteen? He just looked so desperately young and naive. I couldn't say nothing.

He looked up from the floor at my face for a brief moment and then back down again, blushing slightly. I guess he really didn't want to talk about it.

Just then Malfoy had to make an appearance. "Pumping our newest Chaser for information Patil?"

"No, I didn't even realize he was on your team," I frowned at him.

"Yeah sure," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I...thanks for the chocolate," I said to Michael and started walking away from the Slytherins towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. But I'd barely made it two steps before I heard a slap and a loud shout emanating from steps in front of me.

"Parvati's right! You really are Creepy McLaggen!" Fay spat at Cormac, who stood there looking stunned while the rest of the table began murmuring loudly. Fay walked out of the Hall, more upset than I'd ever seen her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Malfoy whispered to me sarcastically.

"Sod off," I told him and ran out after Fay.

* * *

"This morning after practice he apologized. He said he didn't mean to pull away after the party, that he was just nervous," Fay was explaining to me in our room. "And like an idiot I believed him."

"It's okay Fay," I said.

"Well then, I let him kiss me again, and then I thought, I thought that we were going to be together or something. But then, before dinner, I heard him talking to his friend. He told him 'Well, I have to find some way to kill the time until I get Lisa to go out with me.'" Ouch, that was cold, even for Creepy.

"Fay, I'm so sorry. He's a world-class jerk." Gods, how sad for her. I wanted to punch the idiot in the face.

"I know, but I'm just so embarassed. I got taken in by that moron, I knew he was bad, but then he seemed nice for a second, and I let myself believe that maybe he wasn't as bad as we thought," Fay groaned in frustration.

"He doesn't deserve you Fay, you're way too nice and too pretty and too smart and too everything for him."

"But we're on the same team, I can't even avoid him. Arghhhh!" she flopped back onto her bed in frustration. And as if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Ginny Weasley came in.

"I saw what happened in the Great Hall," she said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I answered for Fay, "Cormac just was being a huge jerk."

"All right, drama. Well, we still have the match coming up, everything okay for that?"

Fay looked embarassed, so I answered indignantly for her, "Yes we'll be fine for your precious match."

"That's not what I meant, I just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems we needed to sort out," Ginny explained.

"Don't worry, we won't create any problems for you. Why don't you go sort McLaggen out, he's the one causing all the trouble anyway." Ginny left after that, I knew she didn't mean badly but I was still annoyed with her.

* * *

Practice for the rest of the week was predictably awkward. Fay and Cormac wouldn't so much as look at each other, and I was avoiding him as much as I could. Ginny was walking on eggshells trying not to upset anyone, and the rest didn't seem to know what to say so they just kept silent.

The weather kept getting colder until the day of the match finally arrived. I couldn't touch my breakfast I felt so nauseous with anxiety. Dean was seated next to me, but I really didn't want to talk. Why in the world had I signed up for this I wondered. This had seemed like a fun game, a good opportunity to blow off some steam. Maybe if I pretended I was sick Harry would step in and play for me. Though I didn't really want to sit it out either. Gods this sucked.

"Good luck out there," Harry came up next to me and patted me on the back.

"Harry, sit down," I grasped onto his arm and pulled him down next to me. "I don't know what I'm doing, I'm so nervous I think I'm going to vomit."

"That's how I felt my first time. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"But what do I do?"

"Be fearless, you're good at that." He smiled his stupid handsome messy-haired smile at me. His confidence in me did lift my spirits a little. "And eat something," he said dumping a pile of scrambled eggs on my plate.

I managed to choke down a few bites before Ginny rounded us up to head down to the pitch. I saw Ravenclaw heading out as well. There was Cho, my rival, dressed in her blue robes where mine were red. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun where mine was back in its customary plait tucked into my shirt. She was the one I had to defeat to win this thing. Everyone was counting on me. What had Malfoy said? Go to her left? He was probably lying.

Before we entered the field Ginny gave us a pep talk that did channel some of my nervous energy into excitement for the fight. By the time we made it onto the field, where everyone was cheering us loudly, and raised high on our brooms, all the nervousness was gone.

Before I knew it, thirty minutes had gone by without sight or sound of the Snitch. I had dodged dozens of blows from the bludgers that Ravenclaws beaters were obviously choosing to target me with. We were down one Chaser since Rebecca had been driven into the stands by two strategically positioned Ravenclaw players. They were playing dirty for a non-Slytherin team. We were lagging behind in scoring because of it, down sixty points already. It would have been worse if McLaggen hadn't been such a spectacular Keeper. I had to admit, he made some extraordinary saves. But where in all the Hells was the Snitch? Cho looked just as bored and frustrated as me as we both patrolled up high. And Merlin, it was freezing, the coldest day of the year so far, and as I flew around the wind left a deep chill in my flesh. I need to move, or I'd freeze to death up here.

But should I go lower, I wondered, it was a much better view from up here. But that strategy hadn't worked out yet. Crap. If I went lower and Cho spotted it, we'd lose for sure. But maybe I would find it down there, from a different perspective, and be able to get to it first. Oh crap. 'Be fearless.' Harry had said. Here goes nothing I thought deciding to dive down into the fray, flying fast around to try to spot the annoying yellow ball. Ginny saw me coming but spared me barely a glance as she tried to dodge all three Ravenclaw chasers at once while carrying the Quaffle. I flew through their formation, startling them enough to let Ginny through to score. I didn't stop there though, I kept flying, dodging the other players trying to cover more of the pitch. I could hear the announcer wondering loudly what I was doing.

I made a low pass over the stands, over Gryffindor where I heard shouts of encouragement, past the Slytherins where I heard someone actually clap for me, but with no time to figure out who before I passed the Ravenclaws who booed me and onto the Hufflepuffs who ooed and aahed as I passed close overhead. I startled one of them standing in the front row badly when I saw it. The snitch passing just in front of the Hufflepuff stands. As I turned to follow it the startled student was grasping over the side of the stands but failed to catch whatever she had dropped. A pair of yellow gloves that looked orange in the shadows as they fell slowly to the ground.

The significance of the gloves started to hit me as I closed in on the Snitch. They were the gloves from my vision. And it was cold and so windy as I flew on my broom. My heart dropped from under me. Suddenly it seemed like everyone was screaming for me to catch the snitch. It was only meters away, but I was distracted, looking around for the girl with long black hair and a potentially mangled leg. I was so distracted I missed both the Bludger bearing down on me as well as Cho diving so fast towards the snitch her broom was practically out of control. Then with a sickening crack the bludger crashed right into her leg sending her flying towards the ground after hitting my broom and sending me crashing into the wall. I slipped off my broom, but managed to hold on with both hands and climb back on. Below me people were rushing to help Cho, whose long hair now hung loose all around her head and whose leg was bleeding and hanging at an odd angle.

"GRAB THE SNITCH!" Ginny was bellowing at me. "END THE GAME!" Sure enough the snitch was hovering right in front of me and I wrapped my fingers around it. The whistle sounded and the players started descending. I couldn't look. I landed my broom and sped off the pitch as fast as I could, barely able to catch my breath.

Once off the pitch I jumped back on my broom and flew fast towards the forest. There was only one person that I could talk to. Firenze. I landed in his clearing but he wasn't there. I decided to conjure my Patronus, a great lumbering bear, who scuttled off into the woods hopefully to find my teacher.

I sat waiting for many minutes. I had time to calm down and think about what had happened. Poor Cho, her leg had looked really bad, I wasn't sure if Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix it, even with magical medicine. I swiped a tear from my eye. I had seen it, but hadn't been able to stop it. It was all too frustrating. I yelled out in anger and frustration, and threw my broom away from me.

"Calm yourself, Miss Patil. Venus is descending tonight. I take it that your vision has come to pass?" Firenze said in his deep serious voice.

"Yes, the other seeker, Cho, she had an awful accident." I went on to tell him exactly what happened.

"I see."

"I knew it was coming, in the few seconds before it happened, I saw the glove and felt the wind, the wind from flying, I stopped, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't."

"And what would have happened if you hadn't tried to stop it?"

That's when I realized that if I hadn't hesitated, I would have caught the Snitch and Cho wouldn't even have tried to reach it in time, she would have been safe. But then, the Bludger would have hit me.

"It would have been you, correct? You also have long black hair, do you not?" he again put his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it would have been me," I shuddered.

"It would seem Fate would have been satisfied either way." He turned away from me and looked toward the forest.

I stayed for a little while longer, but Firenze didn't give me any definite advice on what I should do. He did however make it clear that us humans seemed to foolishly feel as if we could control far more than was natural.

* * *

I was exhausted by the time I had dragged myself back to the Gryffindor common room, but once I entered I realized that something was really wrong. I hadn't expected them to be celebrating our victory per se, given how the match had ended, but the whole room was quiet and staring at me. Even Dean, who stood up at the far side of the room and started moving towards me hesitantly. To my surprise it was Harry that came over to me first. "We should talk," he said leading me back out into the Hall.

He looked at me angrily. "That was too far, I know you haven't always gotten along with Cho, but that just took it too far."

"Excuse me?" What the hell?

"You played that like a Slytherin out there. Sure everyone pulls a few moves to try to throw off the other team, but that was just, that was cold," his green eyes looked frozen over with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was getting pretty angry myself, and I stared at him defiantly, even though he stood half a foot taller than me.

"You set her up, you know you did. You could have caught that Snitch, but you stopped and set her up to get hit blindsided by that bludger." By now Ginny had joined us in the hallway.

I was floored. "So that's what you think, is it? That I wanted Cho to get hurt? You must have an awfully low opinion of me." I looked away from him. I hadn't felt this angry in a really long time. All that loyalty, all these years, had apparently bought me nothing. "Some things never change I guess."

Harry actually started looking doubtful, "Well that's what it looked like..." I couldn't have spoken even if I'd known what to say. My throat was choked with hurt feelings.

"Harry, I'm captain, you're not even on the team this year, remember? My. Team," Ginny interjected into the tense silence.

"Yeah, sorry Gin," Harry said before reentering the common room, though he gave me one last puzzled look.

"Look Parvati, a lot of people are thinking what Harry is, but I want you to know I don't believe them. But why did you hesitate? And where did you go after the match?" Ginny asked but I said nothing in response. What could I say?

"Madam Hooch was upset with us. Cho was hurt pretty bad, I heard they had to call in a special healer from St. Mungo's." I already knew how bad the injury would be. I had seen it in my vision even if I averted my eyes in real life.

"I didn't want this to happen," I tried to tell her straightforwardly, but a note of pleading crept into my voice. I didn't want my teammates to think me capable of this. "You have to believe me."

Sensing my distress, Ginny pulled me into a hug, "Of course, I do. Parvati, this is just a game, we made it through last year together remember? I know what sort of person you are. You'll have to excuse Harry, I think he just overreacted, he has a soft spot for Cho." Ginny managed to not look hurt by that admission.

"He's just saying what everyone's thinking," I told her before entering, avoiding everyone in the common room and heading straight for my room. One hot shower later, I had managed to wash off all the dirt, sweat, and blood on my body, but didn't feel any better. I had this ability that I didn't know how to cope with, everyone suddenly hated me, and I had secrets that would only make them hate me more if they knew. My life was total crap.

A letter from Padma was on my pillow, but I shoved it into my pocket because Fay wanted to talk to me and assure me it would be okay. I actually sobbed into her hug, I was so overwhelmed by her newfound unwavering friendship. Even Hermione came over and told me she didn't believe that I was capable of hurting Cho on purpose, and that the students were just creating a lot of drama because that's what teenagers do.

By the time I went back downstairs it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Dean made his way over to me. I was loath to admit it, but with all the stress of my visions and the match, I hadn't thought of him much in the last few days.

"I've been waiting for you forever," he said. Yup I was an insensitive jerk I thought as he tried to cheer me up and congratulated me on my victory such as it was. I was starting to feel better, thanks to the unwavering loyalty of some of my friends which I was starting to wonder if I truly deserved.

At dinner I was surrounded by my teammates and friends who formed a protective cocoon against the accusing stares coming from the Ravenclaw table, though Harry and I were carefully avoiding each other's gaze. Now that a few hours had passed, people were feeling a little more excited about our victory at the match, and everyone was excited for the upcoming dance at the Halloween Feast. I finally remembered Padma's letter as I tried to eat some of the stew despite having no appetite.

_Dear Parvati,_

At first I thought you were crazy with your question, but then the more I think about it, the more I wonder about Grandma Bee. She never really told us much about where she was from or where she went to school. She also said she wasn't formally trained as a witch, so she didn't have a lot of magical ability. And she had purple eyes which I learned are a feature of mer-people.

So I asked Mom, and she said Grandma had just moved away from her family so mom never saw them, but that Grandma would tell stories about them. She did say Grandma was a fantastic swimmer, but mom doesn't think that means anything. Frankly, I don't think Mom wants to believe that her mother could have been a mermaid.

But I'm not so sure, Grandpa was a Transfiguration Master remember? What if he found a way to permanently transfigure her into a human? That would be so romantic, if they fell in love and found a way to be together? We should investigate and find out for sure.

Love,

Padma

P.S. How was your first game?


	7. Chapter 7

Several days later, most of the Hogwarts student body had new things to gossip about besides me, though a lot of the Ravenclaws were still frosty, and Harry was maintaining his distance. Cho had been taken away to St. Mungo's to recover, but her leg was so far gone she would need a cane to walk from now onwards. As the days passed, it became easier not to blame myself for what had happened, and I became distracted with the mountains of work I had been ignoring.

I was sitting at lunch, taking quick bites of sandwich in between scribbling largely superfluous sentences onto my Defense essay to get to the minimum length Professor Tonks required. I knew she wouldn't be too harsh, she had a soft spot for all of us that had fought in the final battle. Besides, my practical skills would bring my marks up.

Seamus was sitting next to me, swearing loudly about his own essay. "Who the hell cares about this crap anymore, I mean seriously, why do I have to write about the seven bloody weaknesses of Harpies?"

I shrugged, "Just write some stuff down, it doesn't really matter. Handsome young men are one of their weaknesses. Just write about yourself, and your flocks of admirers," I said pointing at some sixth years who were looking at him and giggling.

"You think I'm handsome!" Seamus exclaimed loudly, drawing everyone's attention while elbowing me in the side. "Hey Dean, your girlfriend just made a pass at me," he told Dean who was sat across from us. The sixth year girls were staring daggers at me.

"Hey, keep away Seamus, you know I'm a crazy jealous man, I'm bound to hex you to within an inch of your life," Dean joked, but actually he did kind of have a reputation from that time he dated Ginny. Seamus threw his arm around my shoulders and dared Dean to do something about it and the two began shooting harmless little jinxes at each other and I was quickly forgotten as was Seamus' essay. At one point Dean's hex missed Seamus and accidentally hit Fay who was sitting on Seamus' other side, and her auburn hair was turned a brilliant shade of green. Dean apologized profusely, but couldn't seem to remember the counter-curse to setting it right, before getting hit in the face with a hex Seamus sent his way that left spiders crawling over his skin which sent Ron squealing from the table.

"Now now, enough joking around," Professor Rosier said walking over to put an end to their shenanigans, and quickly corrected Fay's hair with a flick of his wand. The girls at the table were all staring at his handsome mug as he said good morning to us. While he was a fine professor, he was entirely too young and good looking for a place like Hogwarts, where we were used to the hideous weird and severe. "Miss Patil, will you come to my office Monday evening after dinner?"

"Yeah, okay," I said confused as half the table oohed.

"Whatcha do?" Seamus questioned me.

"I don't know," I told him.

* * *

"The whole school was talking about what you did to Cho," Malfoy whispered to me while Professor Fields droned on about something or the other during History of Magic, thankfully the last class of the day. I was desperately battling the desire to put my head down on my desk before Malfoy began this new undesirable conversation.

"Who cares Malfoy," I whispered back without looking at him.

"What were you doing anyway, the Snitch was right in front of you, but you were staring at those gloves that Hufflepuff dropped."

"I was just distracted okay."

"Yeah right, remember when we had to do our interviews," he started. "I asked you your deepest darkest secret, and you said, a biting wind, and a pair of orange gloves. Well those gloves looked awfully orange." Oh crap, leave it to Malfoy to put the pieces together. Why oh why did I have to open my big mouth to him of all people.

"It was just a coincidence," I tried to brush him off.

"Then why do you look so scared," he asked triumphantly.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. "I'm not scared, just confused."

"Well let me enlighten you then. I think that when you saw those gloves, they were a signal of some sort. Maybe you were in with that Hufflepuff to set up that little accident for Chang."

"That's preposterous," I said breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn't put all the pieces together after all.

"Maybe, but something's going on here, and I'm going to figure it out." My anxiety was mounting.

"Isn't what happened bad enough, can't you just drop it Draco?" Whoops.

"First names? I don't think you've said that since first year," Draco said without looking at me. At least I had inadvertently driven him off topic. But before I could respond, the Bulldog was bellowing at us.

"Miss Patil, Mr. Malfoy, would you stand up?" he looked irritated. "Since you are unable to stop conversing with each other and pay attention to my lecture, I'll ask you both to come to the front of the room. Miss Patil, you stand in this corner, and Mr. Malfoy, you may stand in the opposite corner. Now, what was I saying, oh yes, the sanctions imposed on the Goblins by wizard folk were so restrictive that eventually the Goblins revolted and went on to..."

I fought embarassment as the class stared at us for a minute before losing interest in us as well and went back to staring at their desks. Malfoy leaned back against the wall casually with his hands in his pockets, despite our humiliation he managed to look like he owned the place. My eyes scanned upwards and met his looking back at me. Locking eyes with Malfoy felt so overwhelmingly weird I looked back down to the floor and my ears burned anew with embarassment. The last ten minutes of class passed agonizingly slowly, and the times I looked in Malfoy's direction while glancing around my eyes met his more often than not. He was trying to figure my mystery out. Oh gods, he was going to sink me.

* * *

"Oh Dean, but you know I'm terrible at this right?!" I said to him while staring at the easel he had set up. It was Saturday afternoon, warm for once, and he had secretly set this all up for us, a picnic out on the grounds and two easels side by side, ready for an artists brush. Dean was an amazing artist, and while I had drawn a mean cartoon now and then, I had no artistic talent to speak of.

"I don't care if you think you're terrible at it. Art isn't something you're 'good at'. It's a way of expressing yourself and of thinking things through. And quite frankly, I think you could use a little creative outlet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"That means that I know you have a lot on your mind that you don't always talk about. I'm just looking for a little insight here. I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Dean answered rather seriously.

"I'll just draw a picture of you kissing Seamus then shall I?" I joked.

"Hey, if that's what's really on your mind, go right ahead, I won't restrict your artistic license." Dean said, before proceeding to give me a little lesson on sketching in pencil first if I wanted and then on how to mix paints and how to apply them to the canvas. Needless to say it afforded him plenty of opportunity to stand behind me and while holding my hand. Sigh.

"So seriously, paint whatever you like, but take a minute, close your eyes, and picture it, whatever it is you want to paint and think about the shape and shadows and colors that make it up," Dean instructed. I followed his advice and closed my eyes and thought about it. What would I like to paint? Hmmm...I kept my eyes shut and focused for several moments. I should have known what would happen. I was having another vision. Someone laughing and running down a wooded path before crashing into someone else and laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe it, I saw something happy for once. I tried to follow Dean's advice and thought more critically of what I was seeing. The light was casting millions of speckled shadows of leaves. The woman's hair looked red, but was it just the light? It looked much darker in the shadows. She had on a white dress. It was warm out. There were faded ribbons tied all over one of the trees. Crash. She crashed into someone that was standing in the shadows, I couldn't make them out at all. But it was happy. The whole scene was happy. It felt green and gold.

I wrenched my eyes open. Dean was staring at me curiously. "What just happened?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I was just doing what you said, trying to picture something to paint," I told him my half-truth.

"I could have sworn...your eyes...it was like they turned...oh nevermind, it must have been a trick of the light or something." Dean shook his head as if to reset his vision. I felt bad not saying anything to confirm what he'd seen, but I couldn't have the conversation with him. Not now. _Not ever._ I sarcastically thought to myself. But that was unfair. I knew I would have to say something, eventually. Just not today.

I did my best to paint what I'd seen. I started by painting the entire canvas in swathes of green and gold. The woman I ended up painting looked like she had motley red and brown hair. A very blocky white dress (who knew it was so hard to draw clothing?) and was surrounded by trees that looked only slightly more realistic than your average primary school art project. I tried to depict the ribbons on one of the trees but it just looked like weird white flowers. The woman was moving towards a swirling blob that was supposed to be a person in shadow. Well I'd done my best, and it had been a surprisingly interesting exercise. But mostly I was relieved to have finally seen something pleasant. No death, no maiming. I had been beginning to wonder if it was even possible for a Vorix to see something good.

We had been at it for at least an hour or two, without looking at each other's paintings. "I think I'm done," I announced to Dean.

"I'll just stop where I am then," he said putting down his brush. "All right come over," he said as I leaned over trying to sneak a peek. Oh dear gods, I thought when I saw it. It was amazing. The colors were perfect. I could feel the textures of everything. And I wasn't sure how he'd done it, but my eyes were immediately drawn to the people in the painting. Even though they weren't rendered in detail, somehow they were accentuated in the light. The picture was of a small house, probably a wizard's house judging by it's age and general mishapenness. It looked quaint and sweet and loving and comfortable. And there were just wisps of color and shadow depicting people inside and near the house. It was unfinished, it was clear there was more he wanted to add.

"Dean, it's just brilliant," I said. "Do you know that house?"

"It's a house I saw last year, when I was hiding out with Ted Tonks. It belonged to an old friend of his who'd passed away. I just always think of that house. It was beautiful with all this gorgeous forest nearby. It looked like the sort of place that deserved a family living in it, you know?" Dean said.

"It's so sweet. You should buy it, and live there someday." I told him.

"Oh I'd love to. After being on the run, and the War and everything. I guess to me, it sort of symbolizes everything I want now. All those simple things people take for granted. A home of my own that I can make safe, a family that I don't have to hide away. I know it sounds lame, but that's what I crave. A simple life, no more awful complications. Sounds pretty silly huh?" he asked me sincerely.

"No, it makes a lot of sense," I said. Of course it did.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want out of life?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out. You know?"

"Totally, I get it."

"You're so perfect, you know that?" I kissed him and tried to get him to feel how much I cared for him.

"So you keep saying," he said after we broke apart. "Let's take a look at yours then, shall we?"

Spare me, oh gods of humiliation. They have to have those right? He stared at it, my talentless rendering, critically for a minute before asking, "It's very interesting, but what is it?"

"It's um, just a woman walking in the woods," I shrugged.

"And what's that there?" he asked pointing to the person in the shadows.

"That's a person."

"Oh I see, well it's uh very interesting," he said smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, it's just," Dean was smiling now, "It's just so beautiful."

"Shut up!" I punched him playfully.

"I love how her hair is like a red and brown checkerboard, and her cardboard dress, it looks like haute couture."

"I'm going to kill you!" I launched myself at him, but he was too tall and strong to take down.

"And the blob man, he just adds this air of mystery," he went on smiling broadly.

"Stop making fun of me," I smiled while still hanging on him.

"I'm not, you're a great artist!" he said laughing. "My favorite part is the birds, all those white birds in the tree."

"They're not birds, they're ribbons," I muttered still trying to wrestle him to the ground. "I'm so glad you find me so amusing."

"Really?" he asked as he finally stopped laughing. "Those are ribbons? That's actually really funny. There was a tree just like that near the house I painted. Weird coincidence huh?"

I sobered up instantly, the playful spell of our date dissipating like smoke. "Yeah, that is weird." It was Dean in the shadows, I realized, experiencing his dreams coming true, in his dream home, hugging a girl with vibrant red-brown hair, not me.

* * *

On Monday evening I reported to Professor Rosier's office near the Transfiguration classroom, clueless as to what he wanted to see me about. It was my second time here, though not for detention this time, hopefully. It was a spacious room, and the professor's belongings filled only one of the many shelves lining the walls. I suppose he was so young, he really hadn't accumulated much more than your average Hogwarts student. He was a curious, academic man, with an obvious passion for Transfiguration, and he was oblivious, or at least pretended to be, about how good looking he was and how many of his students had a crush on him.

"Miss Patil, I think you may have an inkling of why we wanted to meet with you," Professor Rosier said to me while Professor Weasley sat next to me across his desk, smiling gently. I racked my head, desperate to give the handsome professor some sort of intelligent answer, but came up with nothing.

"Actually I don't."

"Well, I will be taking over from Professor Weasley next year as the Gryffindor Head of House, so we both wanted to speak to you about a somewhat delicate matter."

"Okay." Now he was totally weirding me out. He wasn't going to talk about feminine problems was he? Or worse sex?

"We were conducting an audit of all our eighth years' class schedules in order to schedule the appropriate NEWTS. While doing so, it came to our attention that you have been taking extra lessons with Professor Firenze. Now while he would not share with us the details of these lessons, he did indicate that we may want to speak with you directly about them."

"We just wanted to talk with you Parvati, to see if there's something you'd like to discuss with us," Professor Weasley added. "We are here to help you, my dear, with any issue, either academic or personal." He looked at me letting the silence linger, and then took a sip of his tea.

It was an unexpected opportunity. I hadn't really thought of unloading my thoughts onto someone else, I didn't want anyone to know what a freak I really was. But these were teachers, they wouldn't think that. They must have seen a lot stranger than me. And oh goodness now that someone had asked I felt like I had so much to say.

I started telling them my story, keeping my tone even at first but as I progressed my words came out rushed and emotional. I started by telling them about my ability and how I likely inherited it from a half-breed ancestor. Neither of the two men interrupted me until I told them I was afraid of my classmates finding out.

"I think your classmates might be more supportive than you think," Mr. Weasley said kindly. "You have many friends, I would confide in them when you feel ready."

"Maybe," I conceded doubtfully.

"This is absolutely fascinating," Professor Rosier added. "Tell me what details do you know about your grandmother's transfiguration? Was she ever able to change back? Did she have to spend time in the moonlight like other merfolk? Did she continue to practice any of their rituals?"

He was brimming with scholarly curiousity. I hadn't really thought of my situation as academically interesting before. And I didn't know any of the answers to any of his questions. I still wasn't entirely sure Grandma Bee had been a Mermaid, not until Padma could confirm it somehow. "I don't really know, but she did sleep outside a lot, most summer nights, and even sometimes in the winter."

"Fascinating, I wonder if she still needed the moonlight like Merfolk, or if it was just a matter of habit," he mused before scribbling down some notes.

"What sorts of visions have you had?" Mr. Weasley asked after draining the last of his tea from the cup. "Have any of them been troubling?"

Ah, that. I was hoping I could avoid having to talk about that. I looked at my hands in my lap. I could of course just say nothing, and walk out right now. But here were two people offering to help me, obligated to help me. Would I ever have a better sounding board? I decided to be brave and tell them the things I had seen and what had happened.

Mr. Weasley listened patiently but his face turned as I talked about seeing the final battle. I didn't mention his son by name, but said I had seen the dead, that I had known who would die. He didn't fly into a rage, but got visibly upset. His cup clattered on its saucer as he hastily placed it on the desk before he excused himself and left. My throat constricted with guilt and I found that I couldn't swallow. The pained look on Mr. Weasley's face had been everything I feared most. They would all blame me.

"Well," Professor Rosier started uncomfortably. "I wasn't here when all that happened last year, so I imagine...ummm...listen. Obviously, this is a very tricky situation for you, I hadn't really prepared for something like this. Ummm...hmmm...well, I can call Professor McGonagal perhaps, she might be better able to..."

I stood abruptly putting an end to his rambling. Oh Merlin, Professor Weasley probably hated me and Professor Rosier thought I was such a freak he had no idea what to say. Why had I opened my dumb mouth. "No I should go." I grabbed my bag and made for the door before this uncomfortable situation could get any worse.

"Please Miss Patil, I should be able to do more to help you," he looked around as if he might find something in this room that would miraculously fix this broken student he had to deal with.

"There's nothing anyone can do." I muttered before fleeing.

I hurried all the way back to my room before slamming my door shut and groaning in frustration. Fay looked startled as I came in. "Oh my gosh Parvati, did Ginny find you after dinner?"

"No, I was just meeting with Professor Rosier, something about scheduling my NEWTS," I lied. What was one more at this point. It's not like I was ever going to try and tell anyone the truth ever again.

"Well, we have to play Slytherin this weekend."

"What why?" I still hadn't recovered from the last match, and our next wasn't supposed to be until next month.

"Well, Hufflepuff's Keeper has to miss their match because his mom is sick or something. So McGonagall scheduled us instead."

I flopped onto my bed and lay there. Later that night I penned a tear-strained missive to my twin.

_Dear Padma,_

_I'm so scared._ _I told Professor Weasley about seeing the Final Battle, and he quite literally ran away from me. I hope he doesn't tell anyone. Everyone is going to hate me. And even if he doesn't I think Draco Malfoy is suspicious. What if he figures it out? That'd be even worse._

_I also had another vision, a happy one. I think Dean will live happily ever after in his dream home and with a woman who loves him, but it wasn't me I saw. It was someone else. So our relationship isn't meant to be it would seem. But we get along so well, and I really like him._

_Please help,_

_Parvati_


	8. Chapter 8

"You've been strangely distant all week," Dean said to me as he walked me to Divination. The frost on the ground crunched underneath our shoes. It seemed the weather had turned cold once and for all.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all," I answered curtly. That was an understatement. I had been on edge all week, waiting for news of my horrible ability to start spreading, but it hadn't yet. I was grateful that Professor Weasley and Rosier hadn't said anything, but having imagined my secret becoming public knowledge made me realize how terrified of it I actually was.

"Like what exactly? It's not like you tell me anything. How am I supposed to know what's going on in your head?" Dean retorted. He was frustrated with me, I knew, but right now I was frustrated with almost everything. He had been a bright spot in the confusing darkness that was my life just last week, but after my vision of Dean's future I was confused about him as well. I was just waiting for something to go wrong that would end things between us.

"It's just private stuff okay?" I deflected.

"What private stuff? Why can't you tell me? I'm your boyfriend, but I feel like I'm in the dark here, I have no idea what's going on with you. You've barely said two words to me all week and you look so nervous and worried, like any minute something terrible might happen."

"I'm just nervous about the match tomorrow," I couldn't bring myself to look up at him as I told my lie.

"You know what Parvati, I call bullshit," Dean said angrily now.

"Dean, don't be that way?" I tried to assuage him by holding on to his hand, but he tugged it away swiftly as if mine were poisonous.

"Tell me one bit of truth then Parvati. Right now. Tell me anything," his usual good looks were marred by the angry scowl across his face. I looked up at him and couldn't think of anything to say. The silence lingered on for several moments until he growled in frustration.

"Fine keep your secrets, I'll see you later," he said before abandoning me halfway to class and storming back up towards the castle. Fighting with Dean was horrible. He was normally so happy and sweet that upsetting him felt like a sin in and of itself. I needed to tell him, I knew that. I just needed to do it the right way. So that he wouldn't hate me forever. I had grown too dependent on his care for me. To lose that now would be crushing.

As I continued walking towards the forest I suddenly found Blaise Zabini by my side also heading towards Divination. He had probably heard everything. He looked at me and smiled nervously but said nothing before he accelerated ahead. Yup, definitely heard everything.

After spending much of the lesson shivering on the cold ground I finally got my opportunity to talk to Professor Firenze privately after class. He agreed with my interpretation of my visions. "You need not seek my advice. You already know."

So it did mean that Dean and I were doomed to failure. But other than our fights lately we got along so well. I could see myself falling in the love with him I thought.

"Should I end my relationship with him or should we keep seeing each other?"

"You see how Venus is waning but Neptune begins to rise, even though they are side by side," he said looking straight up at the darkening sky.

Huh? Moving on.

"In my research on the Vorix, I found a passage that indicated that they never marry, but it didn't say why," I said.

"Does this worry you?" he asked annoyingly.

"Well, yes of course. I mean I wanted to get married someday, or at least have it be a possibility," I said quietly. If I could have chosen anyone to counsel me on personal relationships, it certainly wouldn't be Professor Firenze, but here we were.

"As far as I know, there is no specific reason why you couldn't get married."

"It wouldn't make me lose my ability or anything?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Is there anything that would make me lose it?"

"Death."

That's great just great.

"This new vision does make one thing clear," Professor Firenze said interrupting my silent contemplation of the trees surrounding the frosty clearing.

"What's that sir?"

"I believe I understand now how your visions are selected. I think in each case you've picked up on some anxiety of those around you and seen it's outcome." It made so much sense, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it earlier. Dean was anxious about his future and whether he'd have a home and family, it was what he'd chosen to paint for goodness sake. And my teammates were all concerned about the game when I'd seen Cho's accident. I'm certain it was Lavender who wanted to know how it would all end, who would live or die. She had talked to me about it many times. And Ginny had cried to me about how she feared for Harry, Hermione, and Ron the night I'd seen them breaking out of Gringotts. But who had been overly anxious about Dean when I'd seen him get snatched? Seamus probably.

As the realization broke over me Professor Firenze continued, "I suppose if you wanted to limit your visions, if you found them too troubling, you could always shun the company of others." He said it matter-of-factly, as if it was an actual possibility.

"Sir I think that would be worse, to be alone," I responded.

Professor Firenze sighed, "I quite agree with you young one. Take it from someone who has been shunned. It is an awful fate."

He looked so sad and vulnerable for a moment that I stepped forward and hugged him, though my arms barely reached around his torso, and stern and awkward as he was, he didn't stop me.

* * *

"Parvati, are you awake?" Fay whispered to me. We were alone in our room, having gone to bed early before the big game against Slytherin. The other girls, and indeed most of Gryffindor were down in the Common Room, blowing off steam from a long week and enjoying a Friday evening pre-match party.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," I admitted.

"Me either."

Her bed was the furthest away from mine, so I grabbed my pillow and walked over to hers. "Scoot over," I said as I crawled in next to her.

"Everyone's so excited about the match," she said. "It's like they get to fight the enemy again."

"I know, Seamus told me he might roam the halls later and hex a Slytherin or two."

"I hope he doesn't," Fay said. "The last thing he needs is another detention."

"Yeah, I know." Seamus had gotten into trouble numerous times so far this year for picking fights with Slytherins. McGonagal had only assigned him detention so far, but she was bound to lose her patience eventually.

"I'm so nervous," Fay said while gazing at the ceiling.

"Me too. How am I supposed to win against Malfoy? He has years more experience than me."

"At least you have a fighting chance. Have you seen their Beaters? The big burly twins? The rest of us are going to get crushed. And their chasers are all as good as our best one."

"Well, at least Creepy McLaggen is the better Keeper." I said, but winced as soon as I had. I usually tried not to mention him around Fay, which was hard seeing as how we practiced with him almost every day.

"Don't worry about it," Fay said having felt me recoil. "I don't mind him so much anymore."

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, if I'm honest with myself, I was using him as much as he was using me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't really like him all that much, he just seemed like a fun distraction."

"Oh," I said. "Is there someone else?"

She was silent for a few seconds before she said, "Not at the moment. I was more using him to get over someone."

"Who?"

"Someone unattainable."

"Oh," I said. I hadn't realized her crush on Professor Rosier was so serious. Ever since our meeting earlier when he had brimmed with academic curiousity while I admitted my heart wrenching secret, he frankly seemed much less handsome.

"So you don't have to give McLaggen the silent treatment anymore, though I do appreciate the gesture," Fay smiled.

"Oh please, it was great to have an excuse not to talk to him. Though I suppose it'll make tomorrow's game less awkward."

A few moments passed before Fay asked, "Parv, did something happen between you and Dean?"

"What do you mean?" I knew what she meant.

"You didn't say a word to each other at dinner."

"We had a fight earlier."

"Oh, what about?"

"He thinks I'm being distant."

"Oh."

"He thinks I'm keeping this big secret."

"Are you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Oh."

"It's a pretty bad one."

"Did you cheat on him or something," Fay asked nervously.

"No, but in a way it's worse. I don't think he'll ever see me the same way again."

Fay sat up and looked at me. "What's going on Parv?"

"Nothing it'll be okay," I said unconvincingly. We both lay in silence until eventually we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning we both climbed out of Fay's bed while our roommates still lay completely asleep. I was fully awake almost from the first moment I had stirred, the anxiety which had dulled while I slept hit me like a ton of bricks. So much to worry about, my ability, what I was concealing, would I always be alone, Dean, the game, the War, my best friend missing this, missing her whole life, my sister, where was she, I needed her now. I trembled in the shower and willed myself to focus only on the game. Just the game today.

At breakfast I was completely surprised. I had been so wrapped up in myself for the past week, that I had failed to notice just how combative the atmosphere at Hogwarts had become. My fellow Gryffindors seemed almost bloodthirsty, with most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses on our side. Most people in the Great Hall were decked on in red and gold, and many were openly taunting anyone at the Slytherin table. A fervor for revenge was building and was only dulled slightly by Professor McGonagall's entrance for breakfast.

And the fervor was catching. I hadn't given much thought to the matter for the last several days, but now all the rage that had calmed in me since the Final Battle was starting to boil up again. Those bastards had taken so many of my friends, my best friend, they had derailed my whole life. I should have graduated last year, moved on with my best friend, traveled, got a job. Hells without the trauma of last year triggering me, I might never have been a Vorix at all, I might never have turned into this freak.

And there they were, walking around like it never happened. And there was their leader, their captain, Draco Malfoy. Who still walked around like he owned the place, who still made snide remarks, who still tried to be sneaky and thought he could discover my secrets and have power over me. I had been afraid of him since his comments about the orange gloves. What a coward I was. A pushover. Afraid of him? I'd pulverize him. He was the enemy.

"You girls take them out today yeah," Seamus said to me and Fay. His face was painted completely red which made him look positively maniacal. "For Lavender." He said to me after a few moments.

"For Lavender," I repeated back.

Before the match, we were lined up in a corridor under the stands, with the Slytherin team lined up next to us mere feet away. The crowd was so thunderous I could barely hear my own thoughts. Our team had abandoned nervousness long ago, and we were ready to fight. The Slytherins by comparison were listless, but Michael Flint looked positively terrified.

"Steady guys," Malfoy bellowed from the front of his line. His hair had grown out long enough that the front half had to be held back by a leather cord to keep it out of his eyes while flying. "We've trained for this. Do what you've trained to do and play hard." I couldn't help but smile a little. They were worried, really worried. Good.

Professor McGonagall gave her usual warning about making it a fair game, but we really couldn't hear it over the din. It was cold and cloudy, but thankfully not raining, and the reality of my task was setting in. I had to find the Snitch first, or we would probably lose. They were a very strong team, there was almost no way we'd be up by more than a hundred and fifty.

The game commenced and it was dirty. Our beaters quickly took out one of their chasers and decimated their hopes of scoring. We were up by sixty points in ten minutes when one of their beaters set himself up about twenty feet away from our goalposts and quickly redirected a Bludger straight at McLaggen's chest sending him out of the game. The score tied then within another ten minutes without any sight or sound of the Snitch. Most of the rest of players were at least a little roughed up from tousling with each other midair, as the Slytherins became as riled as we were. The only exceptions were me and Malfoy who had managed to dodge the Bludgers sent our way as we surveyed the field from far above.

"This is turning ugly Patil," Malfoy said breaking the twenty minutes of silence we had endured way up high.

"What were you expecting?" I said.

"Maybe an end to the fighting."

"I prefer revenge," I said and then flew to the other side.

A few minutes later the game was paused after Flint took a bludger to the face that left his nose broken and bleeding, but he could keep flying so he decided to stay in the game which promptly recommenced.

"So this is what you want, huh?" Malfoy flew over to my side and said with agitation dripping from his voice.

I briefly took my eyes off their task of surveying the pitch to stare angrily him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"This, this violence, this revenge."

"Your side are the ones that bloody started it Malfoy."

"And so what, how are you going to get your revenge?" Malfoy asked while we both returned to surveying the pitch. "Have a little accident set up for me too just like Chang?"

I turned my broom towards him and shoved him hard with my outstretched arm. "I did nothing to her. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't I? You just tried to push me off my broom!" he was angry now, backing away from me. "You're psycho!"

I snapped, "Curse you Malfoy, I'm psycho? You're a damned killer!"

"I never killed anyone!"

"Oh no, you just stood by and showed them who to kill then."

"And you're sure you didn't kill anyone that didn't completely deserve it? You didn't kill anyone that was coerced?"

"I didn't kill anyone who wasn't trying to kill me!" I practically bellowed at him as I advanced dangerously close. I was so distracted now I was neither searching for the Snitch nor did I have any idea what was going on with the rest of the game.

"Well excuse me if I don't just roll over and let you exact whatever revenge it is you think you deserve," he said pushing my broom away rocking me slightly, but I was in no danger of slipping off.

"I deserve my friends back, my life back, can't give me that though, can you."

He glared at me but said nothing, and oh how I wanted to just punch his stupid face. His stupid face that suddenly lit up and I knew he had spotted it. I grabbed onto his broom as he started flying away but he shook me off and I followed him. We were neck and neck, diving toward the ground and then veering through the Slytherin goal posts. We flew erratically, chasing the Snitch, and everything became hush. People must have been cheering but I didn't hear them, a bludger flew so close to my head I felt it brush my hair, but I didn't alter my trajectory at all. Malfoy and I were so close, I could feel his robes flap against mine as we raced through the stands. I wanted that little ball, I wanted it so bad, I was flying the best I had ever flown. As we passed low over the pitch the other players had all stopped to see what would happen. It was mere inches away and then finally the cool metal of the ball made contact with my outstretched hand, and victory had never felt so sweet...for the briefest of moments. Next I could feel the warm flesh of Malfoy's hand wrapping around the ball as well as my own hand.

"NOOOO YOU DON'T," I yelled and yanked my hand back hard, pulling Malfoy, his broom, and myself clear over my broom, tumbling the remaining few feet to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, and Malfoy had fallen by my side, but neither of us had relinquished the ball. I struggled to stand up and yank the ball away, but his grip only tightened, and he used my momentum to get to his feet as well.

"Let go Patil," he grunted through clenched teeth.

"Never," I growled back and then tried to land a kick to his knee. He moved to avoid it and my kick landed on his thigh instead. He grunted and swung a leg out that blocked mine from further movement. And despite the whistles of an angry Madam Hooch in the background I did the thing I had always wanted to do and balled up my other fist and swung at Malfoy's face. He pulled back but I connected with his right eye and it felt as satisfying as I had always imagined it would. Miraculously he still hadn't let go of the Snitch though his spare hand was now covering his face. I tried to yank my hand and the Snitch free again and this time he threw himself at me and tackled me to the ground, where both our hands and the snitch were under my torso and he fell heavily on top of me. I tried to roll over, but he was too heavy and I was too exhausted for immediate success.

By this point the rest of both teams had landed their brooms and run over to join the fight. The crowd was roaring. Tempers had boiled over and as I continued trying to dislodge Malfoy from above me, who was using his other arm to hold my head against the ground, I could hear the other players cursing, yelling, and hitting one another. The whistles got louder under I could hear McGonagall herself right above me. "Enough! You are all a disgrace and will appear in my office immediately!"

Malfoy finally let go of the Snitch and got off of me and after I stood back up and finally looked around I could see the damage that had been done. Malfoy was clutching his head and bleeding from a cut lip. Several members of both teams looked far worse. The expression on Madam Hooch's face was thunderous. The crowd had quieted. I looked up at the scoreboard, 180-170 for Gryffindor.

"Headmistress, shall I settle the matter of the Snitch?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yes Madam Hooch, go ahead."

"Very well, hand it over Miss Patil."

I dropped the ball into Madam Hooch's outstretched hand, unsure of what she meant. After a few moments she opened her closed palm gently and the Snitch unfurled its wings and rose out of it, flew the few feet to Malfoy before landing in his outstretched hand.

"Malfoy made first contact with the Snitch, Slytherin receives one hundred and fifty points and are victorious," she announced. The Slytherin fans cheered loudly while I clutched my head in disbelief. I had failed. My teammates were all giving me sympathetic looks.

"In my office. Now." McGonagall repeated to the players and we all dutifully dragged ourselves after her.

* * *

She met with us one at a time, until only Malfoy and myself were still waiting in the hall, waiting to be called into her office. I suppose she was saving the worst offenders for last. Now I didn't feel so angry, just bitterly disappointed. The scrapes on my face stung a little but overall I wasn't in terrible shape. Malfoy's eye was beginning to swell shut and turn a maroon color. He wasn't looking at me though, he was doing a pretty good job of pretending I didn't exist even though I was a few feet away. Yet in a way he was emanating emotion, anger and worry and the tiniest bit of relief.

"In my office now," McGonagall voice came from the doorway commanding us.

"So here we are. My last two. All your teammates have just received detention for their behavior at the end of the match, but you two I believe started the whole spectacle." She paused waiting for a response, but we both seemed to sense that saying nothing was best at this point.

"Do you not realize what a delicate situation we have right now in this school. The slightest spark is apt to set this whole tinderbox of vengeance and anger alight. We'll have more students attacking other students. You are both aware I know that this has been happening. Would you like to be the spark that sets this school ablaze? I have known both of you for many years, and frankly I had thought I could count on you to be better examples for the younger students."

I felt truly guilty at this point. I hadn't really thought.

"So which one of you started it?" she asked.

"It was both of us Professor," Malfoy lied.

"It was not Professor, it was me. I lost my temper," I corrected him. I'd be damned if I let Malfoy do me any favors.

"Well, well, well, perhaps all civility is not lost after all," she said as pursed her lips and looked over her glasses at some papers laying on her desk. I looked over at Malfoy, somewhat sorry now for my part, but he wouldn't look back, he just stared straight ahead as if I was totally insignificant.

"Apologize then Miss Patil," Professor McGonagall said after writing down a quick note.

"What?" I gasped.

"What about my instructions aren't clear Miss Patil?" She stared at me as if I were some kind of idiot.

My whole face turned bright red. "I'm sorry." The words came out and I felt like a complete failure. I just cravenly apologized to Malfoy. Could I sink any lower? He didn't even twitch in acknowledgement.

"Well then, you will be serving detention with the rest of your teammates. And please, you are both too old now to be punished with detentions. This is just absurd. Just behave your age please. You're dismissed." She waved towards the door.

We both left and were walking down the long hallway back to the main part of the castle in silence. Malfoy's eye was getting worse by the minute.

Then it hit me and in my weariness I could feel myself slumping to the floor. I could see a boy with dark hair and a green Slytherin sweater running through the forest and then pleading, until he was laying still, with his eyes open, his blood soaking through the snow around him. I gasped. It was a terrible vision, the worst I'd had since last year.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why did you faint?" Malfoy said crouching over me glaring at me with his one good eye. "Your eyes they just turned gray."

But now my brown eyes were filling with tears, and when I didn't respond right away, he actually looked concerned. I sat up and said in a cracking voice, "Something bad is going to happen to him, to a boy in Slytherin, I think he may die."

"What, what are you talking about? To who? How do you know this?" Malfoy sounded more worried than I'd ever heard him.

"I'm not sure who, and I just know."

He was puzzling it out. "Did you just have a vision or something?" he said like he didn't want to believe it could possibly be true.

"Yes," I admitted as my face contorted in a sob.

He ran his hang through his loose hair and crouched down next to me. "Well we have to do something."

"But the visions, they always come to pass," I told him. He grabbed my arm and helped me stand up.

"Get a hold of yourself Patil," he said.

"It's you," I said assessing him anew. "You're anxious about something, it triggered the vision."

"What?"

"If someone is really worried about something, it can make me see."

"Well after today with half the school screaming for blood, is it any surprise that I'd be worried about someone getting attacked?" he asked.

"But who are you worried about?" I asked.

"I'm worried about them all. It's my job at Slytherin."

"Come again?"

"Tonks and Longwood, they asked me and Zabini to help mentor the younger students, to take care of them and help them adjust to things now. Try to keep them from getting beaten up by your lot."

"Oh," I said, it made sense I guess. I let the silence hang for a while before adding, "You're one of a few people that knows what I am now. None of the other students know. Please don't say anything."

He glanced at me sideways, "Well well, embarrassed of it are we? I thought you were keen on Divination. Isn't this what you always wanted?"

I gave him a dirty look to let him know I didn't appreciate his sarcasm. "Things change."

We had been making our way back to Gryffindor Tower and had gotten closer than he wanted to get I guess.

"We have to talk later. Meet me after lunch. I need to know every detail about what you saw."

"Okay," I said and looked up at his messed up face, my handiwork. "Malfoy, I am sorry, about the eye." He just nodded and walked away.

* * *

I hurried up to my room, and a couple of depressed students complimented my effort as I walked past, but I overheard at least one person saying she couldn't believe I had blown it. Up in my room I found a note from Padma waiting on my pillow.

_Dear Parvati_,

_I don't buy that you can't change your fate. Make your own decisions despite what you see. Maybe it'll come to pass and maybe it won't, but if you want to be with Dean and he wants to be with you, then don't throw that away. _

_Mom and Dad will be here soon to visit for Halloween. I hope you and Dean have a great time TOGETHER at the Hogwarts Halloween dance._

_Love you lots!_

_Padma_

Dean, I had forgotten about Dean. I needed to tell him. Too many people knew now. I needed to deliver that blow before someone else did.


	9. Chapter 9

That day, at lunch, Dean started talking to me again.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. You were really great at the match, Too bad you didn't win," he said quietly to me between bites of his roast beef sandwich. The rest of the eighth years had all moved down or turned away to give us space. I guess everyone had noticed we'd been fighting. I really didn't want to become the resident drama couple, those horrid creatures who spoiled everyone's meals with their constant fighting and making up.

"It's fine really, I have been acting weird, I know."

"I realize now it was just the match, you guys were under a lot of pressure," Dean added quickly. "But you fought really hard, I was pretty impressed when you punched Malfoy."

He smiled at me, but I couldn't help but wince. Now that the adrenaline rush from the match had passed, I was embarrassed I had lost control like that. "No it wasn't just the match, actually I wasn't even that worried about the match until last night. I've been acting weird because of something else."

"So, you lied," he said flatly.

"Well yes, kind of. Listen Dean I have something I need to talk to you about. But not here. In private later." He looked at me with his mouth set in a line, and I could tell he was carefully controlling his temper.

"Well, I'm free now let's go talk somewhere," he offered.

"I can't right now, I have to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Malfoy. We have to work on our History of Magic reports, apparently my first draft was substandard," I fibbed for God knows what reason. I was going to tell him the truth anyway, later today. Though the part about having to redo my report wasn't a lie. The Bulldog had said it was by far the worst in the whole class.

"So this morning you try to beat the shit out of him, and now you're going to go work on homework together?"

"Quidditch eh?" I tried to shrug it off.

"That's not Quidditch. That was clearly personal. What is going on here?"

"Listen Dean, I promise we'll talk about it later okay." He silently returned to eating his sandwich, though the tension hung around us like a thick curtain. As if on cue to cause maximum discomfort, Malfoy, with one black-eye, actually walked up to the table.

"We have to go now, Patil," he declared.

"Okay, just a second," I said and turned red out of total embarassment. Everyone was staring at my unfolding drama now. "Dean, don't be mad at me, we'll talk about it later, I promise, we will," I muttered quietly as I gathered my things and stood up. None of my reassurances were softening Dean's angry countenance.

Eventually he said, "Whatever" and turned towards Seamus to finish his lunch, while I got up and followed Malfoy out the door.

"Relationship problems?" the infuriating Slytherin asked slyly after we'd exitted the Great Hall.

"How would you like you left eye to match your right?" I responded and he snickered. I felt bad about how things stood with Dean. And I felt really bad that I didn't feel even worse about how things stood with Dean, if that makes any sense. I would clear it all up with him in a few hours, and things would be okay again. Except that he would think I was a total freak and never want to talk to me again. Except for that.

"You know it occurred to me, that earlier you said I was the only student that knows about your...ability. Which means Thomas doesn't know. Why haven't you told him?"

"Shut it Malfoy, it's private," I looked at him angrily, but he didn't seem to care.

"You're clearly embarassed you're a Seer. Tell me, do you think Thomas won't take it well?" I left his question unanswered. Talking back just seemed to be egging him on. "Would he think you were a freak, like Trelawney?" Malfoy persisted, and I shoved him hard.

"Why can't you just leave it alone." A hint of desperation was unfortunately appeared in my voice.

Malfoy shook his head and kept walking right past the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Professor Tonks' office. You'll need to tell her what you saw."

"What, why?" I stopped dead.

"Because someone is in danger and we need to save them," he said as if I was stupid. "Come on let's go." He turned and kept walking while I hurried to catch up.

"But what is it that you think we can do?" I asked. "The visions always come true, at least they have so far."

"What other things have you seen?" he inquired.

"Bad things."

"And have you tried to stop them?"

"Sometimes, but it never works."

"Well maybe you're just not trying hard enough." Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have been trying harder. Maybe if I'd tried harder last year, so many of my friends wouldn't have died. That thought had been plaguing my soul for months, and I thought I had buried it deep, only to have it resurface with the slightest of prodding from Malfoy.

"But Professor Firenze said that there is no changing things," I said trying to lessen my feelings of guilt.

"Of course he does, to centaurs this kind of stuff is like a religion. They don't even question it." Malfoy said matter-of-factly as we entered Professor Tonks office.

Professor Longwood was waiting there for us as well, apparently he was meant to be the future head of Slytherin House just like Professor Rosier for Gryffindor. They had me repeat everything I had seen down to the minutest detail, but there just wasn't that much to go on. Professor Longwood peered at me intensely from under a sweep of his stylish long black hair, so reminiscent of Snape even though the two men couldn't be more different in likeability.

The two professors were skeptical, and I didn't really have it in me to try and convince anyone that my ability was real. Malfoy was the one pushing them to treat the vision as an actual possibility.

"Professors, even if she is wrong, we have to take the threat seriously. It sounds like someone might get maimed or even killed. If there's even a small chance that she's right, we need to protect the students," he urged them.

"Yes, yes, Malfoy. Given the atmosphere at today's game and all the incidents that have already happened this year, I'm surprised that the Headmistress has not come down harder on Gryffindor house," Professor Tonks mused. "Are you sure young lady that you don't have direct knowledge of these events? Perhaps a classmate plotting something that you overheard? There's no need to disguise it as a vision, you can just tell us what you know with impunity."

I sighed. "I'm telling you the truth. I don't know anything else."

"I considered that possibility as well Professor, but I was with Patil when she had the vision. She passed out and her eyes turned gray. I don't think she was pretending," Malfoy added. I stared at him.

"Well, what do you think we should do then Professor Longwood?" Professor Tonks asked her colleague it what I guessed was a test of his decision-making skills.

"Alert the Slytherin students to the specific danger of the Forbidden Forest, perhaps even share the details of the vision. Though knowing these students, I know that they won't all stay out for very long."

"I agree with your assessment," the black-haired witch said. "Besides we can't even be sure it'll be a real member of Slytherin, it could very well be another student in stolen robes, could it not?" she asked me.

"Yes, I suppose it could," I said. "Maybe in time more details will come to me."

"How?"

"I can try to focus on the vision again, sometimes something additional will appear."

"Can you try, right now?" she asked and I responded with a shrug. "It would be most helpful."

I closed my eyes and focused for several minutes. I let the feeling of power wash over me, but try as I might I couldn't seem to grasp back onto that particular vision. I knew what to do. "Malfoy, could you come here," I whispered gently to avoid breaking my focus. He was standing at the opposite end of the spacious office and as he drew nearer I could sense his trepidation even though I couldn't see it. The vision I was searching for also drew closer and closer to the front of my mind, I reached out my hand and felt Draco's hand touch mine. The vision was far more vivid this time.

The snow shimmered on the ground crunching underneath walking feet. The sun was low on the horizon, rising or setting I wasn't sure. The boy was tall, brown hair, he said nothing at first and then suddenly, there was a "Please, please, don't!" issuing from his lips and then blood, seeping into the snow from his limp body.

I came to with my hand still pressed against Malfoy's, feeling groggy and dizzy. He was staring at me flabbergasted while Professor Tonks was leaning over her desk towards me looking concerned and Professor Longwood crouched down next to me with a vial of some potion in his hand ready to administer.

"That was remarkable young lady," Tonks finally said. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay, just a little tired," I tried to sit up straight and realized my hand was still held up even though Malfoy had withdrawn his.

"I should think so, you were emanating such an energy, that it almost felt like time was moving slower, like we were wading through thick water. Your hair just started swaying like it was floating away and your voice reverberated," Tonks described.

"Oh, I didn't know all that could happen," I was confused. Things just had to get weirder.

No one said anything for so long I could feel my cheeks going flush with embarassment. Malfoy was still gaping at me his indifferent mask forgotten. Finally Professor Longwood said, "Well since we know it's either sunrise or sunset, we should check for everyone first thing in the morning and straight after sunset. You definitely saw snow on the ground, and we may have some weeks before snow starts to fall. And since the victim is an older boy with brown hair, we should have a conversation with all the boys who fit that description."

"Yes of course," Tonks was still staring at me quizzically. "And no word of Miss Patil's ability is to leave this room, I presume?" I nodded. "We will talk again sometime soon Ms. Patil. Mr. Malfoy would you see that your classmate makes it back to Gryffindor Tower all right, she seems a bit worn out. "

My legs felt like they weighed a ton as I ambled out of Tonks office, relieved that someone in charge was going to try to stop the vision from coming true, and maybe they could succeed. I mean, if no one went into the forest, how could the vision come true? Of course there were ways to stop it. What if the school shut down tomorrow and never reopened, it couldn't come true then either. Right? If every boy in school shaved their head, we'd be in the clear. No brown-haired boy would be bleeding to death in the woods. Maybe my visions really were just possibilities. Maybe Dean and I would end up together after all. I breathed a little easier.

"So you're a bigger freak than I thought," Malfoy said as he climbed up a set of moving stairs and jumped lightly onto a landing before the stairs moved away again with me still on it. I shot him a nasty look and had to wait two whole minutes before the staircase decided to move back again. "How does your ability work exactly?" he continued.

"You know about as much as I do," I muttered. Unfortunately, that was mostly true. "Please Malfoy, don't tell anyone," I forced myself to look up and make eye contact with his one good eye. I hadn't really given him much incentive to help me. "I'll do anything. Please, please just don't tell."

He wore an unreadable expression, but took a step closer and then sat on the window ledge next to me. We waited silently for some youngsters to shuffle past us up the stairs. "Anything huh?" he said slowly. "Fine, I'll keep your secret, but you'll owe me, and believe me I will collect on it someday."

Whatever he eventually chose to ask for would probably be worse than disclosing my secret, but I would be safe, at least for now. "All right. You should go to the infirmary, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could fix your eye."

"What? You don't like looking at your handiwork?" Malfoy asked.

"No, I'm just saying she could probably heal you, so it didn't hurt."

"It's doesn't hurt much, but it does make you uncomfortable. I think I'll keep it, let it heal the Muggle way," he smirked at me while I found myself without a retort. "You can make it the rest of the way yourself," he said before striding away abruptly down the stairs. I looked up to see Seamus and Dean walking towards me.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy then?" Seamus asked blunt as ever.

"Nothing is going on Seamus," I replied.

"Finished your report pretty quickly," Dean said.

I sighed. "Dean we have to talk, now please. Sorry Seamus, we'll see you later," I called to him as I grabbed Dean's hand and led him away. I didn't let go of his hand until we made it all the way outside.

* * *

The weather was still as cold as it had been this morning during the match, but now it was closer to sunset, and clouds were starting to fill the sky.

"I need to tell you something about me Dean," I said as we kept walking increasing the distance between ourselves and the crowded castle.

"What is it Parvati, just tell me, I'm starting to get really worried here."

I choked up, and the words lodged in the my throat refusing to come out. "I just don't want to lose you," I said shaking my wrists and averting my eyes. "Just listen and promise you won't judge me too harshly okay?"

"What is it, what have you done?" Dean asked. "Just spit it out...please."

And I did, I started and it all came out in a torrent. Everything, all my visions, Lavender dead. All of them dead. My freaky half-breed-ness and how Vorixes never marry. Even my vision of him, happy, but not with me. He sat through it all, not out of politeness, but out of shock. When I finally came to a stumbling end, having told him of my latest vision, he still hadn't said anything. I found myself pleading with him.

"Please say something, anything," I said.

"You knew...and you didn't stop it," he uttered, and I sat down heavily next to him my head in my hands sobbing. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but this...I just can't believe you knew all this time. And you've had visions of me, and didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to."

"Didn't want to what?"

"See them."

"But you can't stop it can you? You'll always be this way."

"Probably, yes."

"How could you keep this a secret, these past months, while pretending that we were in this relationship?"

"We are in a relationship."

"Are we? How in the world could you keep this from me then? How did you think it feels to have someone you thought you were in love with drop this bombshell on you-'oh and by the way, you have no idea who I really am or what I'm capable of'?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know, everyone will see me totally differently and not in a good way." Did he just say love?

"It was the truth and I deserved to know," he ended but to my relief didn't rush away from me.

"So what now, Dean, what about us? Are you going to break up with me?"

"Gods Parvati, I'm mad as hell right now. And we need to talk, a lot more. I don't know, I'm not sure."

* * *

And talk we did. Talked and talked and cried and fought over the next few days. He didn't break it off, but he was really hung up on my visions and why I hadn't told anyone last year. And I had no good answers. I began to understand that I wasn't the person he thought I was, and was having a really hard time moving past it. He had removed the painting I had made of his future from his room, where it had been sweetly hanging for the last few weeks.

Seamus and Fay had begun to wonder aloud what was going on with us, and I decided Dean was right. People in my life deserved my honesty. Fay had become my best friend, and I hadn't even hinted at the truth to her. So I decided to tell her, and shockingly, she took it well, was really supportive, and then brushed it off like it wasn't such a big deal. "We live in a magical world," she said, "things like this are bound to happen." I told her I loved her.

* * *

And so the days wore on, Dean and I re-normalized our relationship to something less than we were before but still together, and on Halloween, and I finally felt excited for something again. Our promised Halloween Ball was to be a mask, and Fay and I were busy getting dressed, like everyone else in the school. I had managed to acquire a turquoise and royal blue dress, that was all puffy on the bottom and corseted on top. It was simply gorgeous. Fay had picked a slinky black dress and looked awesome. Her partner in Potions, a Ravenclaw named Edward, had asked to escort her to the ball, and she seemed happy enough about it, but kept repeating that they were just friends. I pinned my hair, and let the length of it cascade down my back in curls put in place with a little spell. Me and Fay both had matching bright red lipstick on and I outlined my eyes dramatically before adding the final touch, a blue mask decorated exquisitely with beads to resemble fish scales. That's right I could poke a little fun at myself.

"Come on Fay, put on your mask, let's go, we're the last ones left!" I rushed as I threw on some black beaded earrings and a matching necklace that wrapped around my neck several times. Fay put on her phoenix mask and we rushed down the stairs.

"You look amazing as always," Dean greeted me but grimaced a little as he flicked my mask, "but a fish really?"

"You don't see the humor?" I asked with my hands behind my back, trying to look extra innocent.

"I guess, but let's go, your highness has made us twenty minutes late already."

"But was it worth it?"

"Absolutely," he said and gave me a sweet kiss, right in the middle of the Common Room. Sigh, it felt good to be back in his good graces. He looked handsome as well, in classic black robes and a mask that covered one half of his face.

"So what's your mask supposed to be then?" I asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera, it's this famous Muggle character," he responded.

"It's kind of really creepy, in a good way," I said. I would definitely have to learn more about Muggles. Dean was Muggleborn after all and I'd only ever really known a handful of Muggles. They were interesting and everything, but I'd just always existed in the Magical world.

"The Phantom, nice," Fay said to Dean as she passed us in the hall and he shot her an intense glare. Half-blood, no wonder she knew who this phantom was.

The Hall looked spectacular, floating candles and jack-o-lanterns filled the air, and the entire room glowed faintly orange. A trendy young band was playing a fast song. Everyone looked brilliant in their costumes, generally elegant but with that little touch of Halloween gaudy. Plenty of people were already dancing, some with skill, some were standing more or less stock still while others danced around them. The first and second years looked adorable and were mostly in large groups, rather than coupling off like the older students. I didn't want to wait, I grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the middle of the floor where we started dancing. We were both good dancers and this was one thing that came easy to us as a couple. Other people swirled past us who I'd recognize, Luna as an owl, Harry and Ginny as ghosts, Seamus was a wolf dancing with a fox I didn't recognize, and Mandy and Blaise Zabini as Norse gods. I guess they were still together then.

Dean and I kept getting closer and closer as the songs ticked by, laughing and gazing at each other, our connection finally rekindling. The band started playing a slow sultry song, and only the couples remained on the dance floor. We danced as one, our arms and legs molding to each other's movements, somehow anticipating how the other was about to step or turn. Things grew intense, so intense, I just wanted to keep drawing him in. Everywhere his hands touched my skin, on my back, my arms, my neck flushed hot. Oh dear.

"Now now you two, there are children present, please maintain a proper distance," Professor McGonagall chided us before moving on. I looked Dean in the eye, embarrassed at first before we both burst out laughing and decided it was time to take a break.

Our hands remained clasped together as we stood off to the side drinking pumpkin juice and making each other laugh. "So tell me about this Phantom," I said.

"Well, he's this deformed lonely crazy man who leaves in the cellars underneath a theater. He falls in love with one of the actresses and kidnaps her, desperate to possess her, threatens to kill her lover and forces her to marry him," he answered. He was still wearing the mask and hearing him tell the story really creeped me out.

"That's sort of horrible," I said. "This is a Muggle horror story?"

"Actually it's kind of a romance..."

"Muggles find that sort of thing romantic? How peculiar."

"Well, maybe I'm not telling it right, but yeah. It is kind of romantic that someone should be so desperately in love with someone else."

"In what way? His life is so awful he's clinging to this person even if it squeezes the life out of her as well. Sounds terrible."

"Well, there are romantic moments and songs...I'm definitely not telling it right...you'd have to see the musical. He is meant to be creepy though," Dean pointed at the mask again.

I gave him a weak smile, and considered asking him to take the mask off. Though I guess my mask creeped him out as well.

"Now it's that time of the night that I'll ask everyone to dance with someone they haven't danced with yet tonight," the leader of the band announced, leading to a scramble amongst the students to find a suitable candidate.

Seamus the Wolfman came up to me and offered his hand with a "Come on!" before whisking me onto the dance floor somewhat clumsily. He wasn't the best dancer but he had me laughing for the entirety of the song. I looked over and saw Dean and Fay dancing, and they looked pretty sweet together. My eyes locked with Malfoy's behind his dragon mask as he pushed past dancing with some Hufflepuff. I despised him, but he did know my secret and was my co-conspirator in stopping my vision, so we shared a connection now I guess.

"Dean's crazy about you, you know," Seamus said.

"Thanks, that's good to know."

"I'm serious," he said into my ear making sure I heard him. "He's serious about this dating thing."

"Yeah I know Seamus."

"So are you crazy about him?"

"Seamus!"

"Of please spare me the hysterics. Are you like head over heels or not?"

"Of course I really like him Seamus. He's great." He only nodded in response and soon the song finished and Seamus excused himself to go get a drink. I looked around for Dean and was perplexed to see Harry Potter walking towards me.

"Wanna dance?" he said into my ear. I nodded and then smiled when his moves turned out to be worse than Seamus'.

"What's up?" I asked as he turned me.

"I owe you another apology," he said. "I shouldn't have accused you of, you know...I'm sorry." This was unexpected but nice.

"It's okay, I did owe you for saving us all from Voldemort and all that, so I guess we're even now," I joked.

"Nah, you fought too, I shouldn't have forgotten."

"Shut up, you're so awkward." I kicked him.

"And I still owed you a dance," he said and kept going with his ridiculously off beat stepping for a little while. I openly laughed at him. He didn't seem to care, it was actually really fun.

After that I danced with Michael Corner and the boys on the team, Ethan Cook, Alex Stone, and even Cormac McLaggen, who was back in my good graces after the last match. So he was a bit handsome and a good dancer, that wasn't increasing my enjoyment in the slightest. Okay so maybe it was.

"Mind if I cut in," Dean interrupted. I offered him my hand and swung back into his rhythmic movements. "There was a line of boys to dance with you huh?" He said.

"Hardly," I answered. "Don't go being all jealous now just cuz of that mask." I was about to ask him what he'd been up to, but he distracted me by pulling the terrifying mask off. "That's better."

"How are your feet?" he asked as more and more girls abandoned their heels. I lifted my skirts to show him the trainers on my feet and smiled broadly. No one could see them anyway with the long fluffy skirt I had on. He grabbed me by the waist and whisked me around.

* * *

A little while later I was on my way back from the bathroom, walking through a hallway littered with partygoers. A certain dragon was walking towards me, holding the hand of what I could only presume was his girlfriend. He said, "No snow yet." We both turned around as we walked past each other to make eye contact.

"No, not yet, thank goodness," I responded, noting the confused posture of Malfoy's girlfriend and stepped quickly back down the hall. Ahead of me Professors Longwood and Rosier, dressed in colorful robes, were talking cheerfully with one another, being loud and boisterous as one might expect of two young friends in their twenties. By the smell of them, they'd been drinking firewhiskey, but didn't seem particular inebriated.

"Miss Patil," Professor Rosier stopped me. "Nice mask."

"Oh, thanks," I responded.

"I hope all is well," he looked at me and Professor Longwood. So he knew then.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Well, I don't want to keep you, but I was rather intrigued by your background. Have you learned anything else?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean about your ancestry."

"Oh no sir, I really haven't made any inquiries yet. Sorry, I've been distracted."

"Oh, no worries, no worries. Romantic drama, I remember how that used to be," he laughed at me. I flushed, mortified. So he'd noticed Dean and my on-again off-again fighting.

"Yeah right," Professor Longwood teased Professor Rosier. "How long has it been since you had 'romantic drama'. Ages I think. I could ask Niobe if she has a friend, we could set you up."

"No thanks," Professor Rosier laughed. "I'm not desperate enough to go out on a blind date just yet."

"Excuse me, professors," I said quickly and walked around them back into the hall. I could hear them laughing loudly behind me about something or the other. It was so odd, they weren't that much older than me, but somehow because they weren't students lived in a much different, way more mature world than I did. They had a life outside of this school, it wasn't all dormitory romances and meals in the Great Hall. I understood better than ever why Padma didn't want to come back.

* * *

I kissed Dean good night for about ten minutes in the Gryffindor common room. They were long lingering kisses, because when we stopped, the perfect magical night would be over, and we didn't want it to be over. At about two o'clock Professor Rosier stuck his honey-blond head in the door and shoed us up. I fell onto my bed still in my dress. The rest of my roommates were asleep. A letter from Padma lay on my bed. It was short and nothing short of devastating.

_Dear Parvati,_

_I had to tell you right away. Anthony met Mom and Dad and they got along so well, just like he's already part of the family. And you'll never believe it, he asked me to marry him and I said YES! Mom and Dad are really happy for us, and I couldn't wait to tell you. I miss you so much!_

_Love,_

_Padma_


	10. Chapter 10

I slept right through to lunch the next day. I woke up still troubled by the news. My twin sister was engaged. At eighteen. I had gone to a school dance, and she had become engaged. Everyone always compared us, everyone including us, and I felt more behind than ever. Was I jealous? Not exactly, I didn't want to be engaged, but did she have to go and do this? She was just too young. I mean, settling down at eighteen was just so foolish. We still had so much growing up to do, didn't we? Or was it just me?

"Well, you do like Anthony right?" Fay asked me as she scribbled arithmancy equations onto a piece of parchment.

"Yeah."

"So, what's bothering you then?"

"Nothing, it's just that we're so young, aren't we? I mean when do you want to get married Fay?"

"Gosh, I don't know, whenever I meet the perfect guy I guess."

"But would you get married now, wouldn't you wait a while?"

Fay brushed her quill across her cheek as she thought about it. "I can see wanting to wait, but if you're in love and you know it's the right person, why wait? I mean witches and wizards get married right out of school all the time. What do you think Dean?" she asked Dean who had sat quietly through our discussion.

I was more than a bit curious to find out what he thought. "Well, I guess I don't really see the point in dating for a long time. You either know or you don't."

"Yeah but how long is too long?" Fay asked abandoning her Arithmancy equation. We had been dating for only two months. Surely his answer would be far longer than that.

"I don't know, I guess long enough to know the person and know how well you get along. No more than a year surely, maybe six months."

"Six months?" I gasped out.

"Well, what's the point in getting so entangled if you know you don't want to marry the person?" he asked matter of factly. So in four months or less, Dean would want to get married or not. It felt like a ticking bomb.

"No need to look so frightened," Dean laughed. "Why, what did you think?"

What the hell did I think. I don't think I had considered the subject at all. "I think you know, you date, and have fun, and get married when you're older, I guess." I responded lamely.

"Oh," Dean said and even though only inches separated the two of us seated right next to each other, he was suddenly miles away. I glanced at Fay who pulled a "this is awkward" face and then looked back down at her parchment, clearly having lost her place in her equations. "So when exactly were you thinking of getting married then? Two years? Five years? Ten years?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it at all. You're a muggleborn Dean, don't Muggles usually get married later?"

"I may be a Muggleborn, but I've been living in wizarding culture for the last seven and a half years," he said a bit defensively.

"Dean, you know I didn't mean anything by it," I said apologetically.

"Well, congratulate Padma and Anthony for me, actually nevermind, I'll just send him an owl myself, I feel like your congratulations might be a bit underwhelming," Dean said before getting up and leaving to work on a Herbology project with Neville.

Quidditch practice this afternoon had been cancelled, thank goodness, because Slytherin had booked the pitch despite Ginny's standing weekly reservation. Malfoy had insisted that Gryffindor had erased their name from the parchment pinned outside the locker room, and Ginny had accused him of erasing it himself. He had stormed away in a huff, but I rather think he was right. I remembered a slightly knackered McLaggen suggesting that someone do that last night. Ginny was still livid almost a whole hour after finding out, but I was thankful that my body, sore from dancing for so many hours last night, could take the day off. Anyhow, I had my own appointment to keep with Firenze, so I got up and beat a hasty retreat from the awkwardness Dean and I had left at the table.

* * *

"I've had a visit from Professor Tonks," Professor Firenze informed me once I had arrived at his frozen clearing near the edge of the woods. I cast a quick warming spell on myself and finally unfolded my arms that were wrapped tightly around my body. "She informed me of your little forecasting session in her office." I waited solemnly for him to continue. "I think you are progressing faster than I thought."

"What does that mean Professor?"

"I think that you actually briefly slowed time in order to better see your vision. Remarkable really. Miss Patil, we all come into this world with our fates, but most of us cannot see anything but the present, where we are right now. But some rare people, like yourself can glimpse fate, with growing strength and frequency."

"But Professor, surely we all make choices that can change our fate," I wanted him to admit the future wasn't a done deal.

"So? Any choice we make will still allow us to live only one path, only one fate."

"But after I glimpse a fate, I can change it. A dark haired Slytherin is going to get attacked in the woods, what if all the boys shaved their heads, or dyed it blond."

Professor Firenze sighed. "None of that will make the least bit of difference, and in any case you'd never be able to convince them to try."

"Maybe not, but I could convince Professor Tonks to force them to."

"Conduct your little experiment if you need, Miss Patil, but it won't make a difference. People cling to their fates. Believe me. It's all so entangled, that attempting to untangle them will never work."

I was so frustrated. He was such a frustrating stubborn stupid man-horse.

"I know what your thinking," he stepped around me in a circle. "It is not my doing, it is just the way of things."

"I can't accept that. I have to try. I obviously could change fate. I saw my boyfriend happy with another girl, someone with red hair. But if we got married tomorrow, that wouldn't happen," I thought I had made a logical argument.

"You think not?"

"No."

"He could leave you for someone else."

"He wouldn't, you don't know him, he's a very loyal person, almost to a fault."

"You could die then, and he finds a new lover." He had me there. And he said 'lover', ew.

"Or I could kill him and then he finds no one."

Firenze laughed, "But you wouldn't."

"I could burn down the house I saw them near."

"Intriguing, that seems more feasible," Firenze humored me.

I sighed, "But I never would."

"Why's that?"

"The house, it's very important to him. It gives him hope for a happy future," I said defeated.

"Too bad."

"But I will think of a practical way to avoid my Slytherin vision, I just know I can."

"All right, Miss Patil, I see that you will need to learn this lesson for yourself, the hard way." Damn right I did. "Very well, now as for your ability, are you taking any precautions."

"Precautions sir?"

He huffed again, as if I couldn't stop disappointing him. "Yes precautions, against discovery? You are the only known Seer presently at the school, and maybe the only Vorix who has ever attended. I'm afraid that now that knowledge of your ability is spreading amongst the staff, it will eventually spread amongst the students who might not deal with it maturely."

"I'm aware of that professor, believe me, everyone that knows right now has promised not to tell."

"My dear, don't be so foolish as to think that a dozen people can know any secret without the whole world eventually finding out. It is just a matter of time," he said before walking in a tight circle to stretch his legs. "Now have you been doing your meditation exercises?" Whoops, completely forgot about those.

* * *

I left my meeting with Firenze upset and terrified, but couldn't go back to the castle yet as I wanted to avoid certain people for a few hours longer, and so began walking the school grounds. I found myself out close to the Black Lake and curiousity propelled me forward until I was standing near it's shore. I gazed out at the water and knew there were many Mer-people concealed in its depths. They were odd looking creatures, pale with pointy features. Is that what my grandmother had looked like as well, before she was transfigured? In the old photographs, she had looked beautiful. How had they fallen in love anyhow?

I was lost in thought and failed to notice the first splash or even the second. When I finally looked out about a dozen Mer people had surfaced, glittering in the cold sunlight. Their long blue-green hair, even the men wore it long, glided straight down their bodies. They wore no clothing, but most of their torsos were concealed by their long hair. One sank down so only her eyes were above water and started to sing. It was a melancholy tune, and I couldn't make out the words from above the water. More and more voices joined her melody until it started echoing around me, growing in strength.

I stood listening, entranced, and after a few minutes one of the mermen surfaced and gestured for me to come into the water. I knew it was a risky, but my curiousity was so great that it bolstered my courage. Besides my grandmother had been one of these creatures, and she'd been the sweetest kindest person I'd ever known. I carefully took off my cloak and shoes, then my robes until I was standing in just my underwear. I was far from the castle and not too concerned with being discovered by another student out at the lake on this cold day. I dipped a foot into the water and found it surprisingly warm, from the magic of the Mer-people surely. I kept walking down the sloped bank until my head submerged, with my long hair floating loose around me. The mer people moved to make an uncomfortably close circle around me, I could hear a snippet of their song.

_Where darkness flows bring us light_

_Wash away fear so we don't lose the fight_

_Show us the tunes we were meant to sing_

_Fear not the end of all things_

I was running out of air. Their lyrics induced a panic that pummeled me like a giant wave. My way to the shore was blocked by horrible singing merpeople. I kept turning around and around until I was disoriented. I kicked to the surface and gasped in a freezing breath before being gently tugged back down into the warm water. I didn't want to look at their faces. I pushed and shoved my way through to the shore and thankfully the merpeople put up little resistance but kept singing their song. As I emerged from the water I was more cold than I'd ever been. Above water the merpeople popped, their voices shrill, continuing their song in indiscernable deafening screeches. I collapsed on shore shivering.

Within moments or minutes, I'm not sure, I saw two sets of boots in front of my eyes. Quidditch boots. I looked up and saw the horrifying sight of Malfoy and Flint in their Quidditch gear looking down at me. Flint had covered his ears and Malfoy had drawn his wand. He screamed threats at the merpeople until they submerged back into the lake. After that was done he drew his attention back to me.

I was too disturbed by what had happened with the merpeople to properly experience the epic levels of humiliation I should have been feeling. I was soaking wet, in my underwear, which wet left pretty much zero to the imagination, in front of two Slytherins, collapsed helplessly on the ground. And it was freezing. Yup zero to the imagination. And my hair was a tangled frozen mess sticking to every part of my body. And I just had to wear such god damn practical white cotton underwear today. If it hadn't been white, it wouldn't have turned see through would it? From now onwards only black should be considered practical. Obviously people had not factored in the possibility of ending up undressed and soaked in front of your enemies. Well Malfoy was an enemy anyway. So far Flint had seemed all right.

The aforementioned all right person hastily removed his cloak and tossed it wide over my body. With it came his warmth and I couldn't have been more grateful. I pulled it tight around me and sat up gingerly to keep it from falling off as I did so. "Thanks," I managed to say through chattering teeth.

"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy exploded.

"I...I was in...the water...," I managed to get out. Michael had gone a delicate shade of pink. I would have been blushing too if any warmth could reach my face.

"No kidding," Malfoy said, but somehow the sarcasm didn't quite make it into his voice. I'd stunned Malfoy. Victory? No I'd lost way too much dignity. "We heard the infernal screeching mer-weirdos on our way to the pitch. What were you doing in the water?"

"I can't...say," I responded.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Michael asked.

I barely shook my head when Malfoy blurted out, "What the hell were you doing? You weren't trying to off yourself or something were you?"

"No!" I answered as loudly as my weak voice allowed. I tried to stand up while drawing Michael's cloak around me, but it unfortunately slipped and I flashed the two boys once more. Michael went a darker shade of red and I hurriedly bent over to pick the cloak up again. Even Malfoy turned pink this time, but continued to glare at me. "It was just an accident," I tried.

"You accidentally took off all your clothes in the freezing cold, and fell into the lake?" Malfoy asked and even Flint smiled a little.

"No, I-", I looked about searching for an explanation, but nothing came to me.

"Oh I see," Draco started laughing. "Is Thomas hiding somewhere around here with no clothes on? You can come out now lover boy!"

I did blush this time. "Dean is not here!"

"Someone else then? Naughty, naughty."

"No!"

"What, did you two get caught skinny dipping by the mermaids?" Malfoy looked out at the lake. "That is so tacky, Patil, even for you." I could see this mistake would cost me. I would be the school laughingstock before dinner.

"Let it go Draco. She helped me out once, maybe this time we let this slide," Michael said. Oh yes, good karma finally rewarding me.

"Fine, maybe just this once, for old softy Flint's sake here. IF... you tell me the truth about what you were doing in the lake," Malfoy looked at me with an intensity I couldn't quite place.

"I wanted to hear what the merpeople have to say," I said.

"Say? About what?"

"About the thing you already know about?" I looked at Flint who was completely bewildered.

"And what might they know about it?" Malfoy asked.

"They might know why I can do the thing I do," I said.

"Flint, you can go to practice, I'll be there in a minute."

"Your cloak!" I remembered. He'd need it to practice in this cold. "Turn around, please," I asked them after I'd located my own clothing down the shore a little ways.

"Why, we've already seen everything," Malfoy joked and continued to stare at me even as Michael turned around.

I was determined not to be cowed, even considering my absurd situation. "Be a gentleman, please." He did look away with a touch of embarassment. I took off my freezing underthings and threw on my remaining clothes in seconds.

I gave Michael back his cloak with thanks, and he nodded briefly before flying away. I pulled back my long wet hair into a wet messy bun while Malfoy waitied impatiently. "Get on with it Patil, I have a Quidditch practice to run."

"Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

He actually sighed, "More secrets?"

"I'm a special kind of Seer, the kind mermaids have."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm something called a Vorix, a Seer that arises amongst merfolk." He still looked confused. "I'm part Mermish, we think."

Malfoy's eyes grew big with shock. "You're a half-breed?"

"Well, not exactly, a quarter-breed, and my grandmother was transfigured to be human, so I'm not sure that I retain much Mermish at all." He was looking at me like I was a freak. But I was, so was I really expecting differently? It did hurt though.

"Oh," he was totally silent. Somehow it was better when he was mocking me. "Well I'd better get to practice, you'll get back all right?" I nodded, and he flew off as quick as he could. I ran back to the castle, telling myself the tears running down my cheeks were because of the cold wind and the ache in my chest was from my struggle in the lake.

* * *

News of my sister's engagement had spread like wildfire, luckily news of my little escapade in the lake had not. Lots of people had passed on their congratulations, including the Headmistress herself and I was trying to be magnanimous, but every conversation just reminded me what a freak show my life was, even if all these people didn't know it yet.

Later that night while getting ready for bed I confessed to Fay about what had happened at the lake, and she looked properly mortified for me and tried to joke. "At least you were found by two cute Slytherins!"

"Flint is a child, and Malfoy's a monster!"

"Flint's like only a year younger than us! Okay maybe two years," she protested. "But I'll concede the point about Malfoy. Honestly I can't believe you're still here. If it was me I'd have caught the train home by now and never shown my face here again!"

"Believe me, I considered it! But if I went home now I'd seem even more pathetic lurking about the house with nothing to do while my mom plans Padma's wedding," I flopped backwards onto my bed dressed in my warmest flannel pajamas, hoping to quell the phantom chills that still rocked my body.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Fay sat down next to me and asked. "You should tell your sister."

"No, I don't want to be that self-centered spiteful relative that ruins other people's happy day. I mean I do think we're too young, but she's smart, and knows what makes her happy, so obviously I should be happy for her. I'll get over it in a few days."

"I know what it's like, to be close to someone that seems to have everything fitting into place, while your life, well sucks in comparison," Fay consoled me.

"Ah great, we can be losers together," I squeezed her hand.

"Hardly, we should just look on the bright side, we both have really good best friends," she said and I laughed.

"We're both alive and in one piece," I added unconsciously gazing at Lavender's empty corner.

"True! And we're magical and not Squibs or Muggles!"

"And neither of us is exactly a hideous troll!"

"And we're both on the Quidditch team."

"And I have Dean," I said.

"That's right, see things aren't so bad after all."

* * *

Dean lay awake that night, trying to suppress his disappointment. On his way back from the greenhouses, Neville and him had spotted Parvati running by, a wet mess with Malfoy trailing her to the castle up high on his broom. She didn't seem to realize he was there, but the sight had been disturbing none the less. He had decided to wait out the day, give Parvati a chance to tell him what had happened out on the grounds, but she hadn't said a thing.

He'd been half in love with this girl ever since he'd seen her for the first time as an eleven year-old. She had bounced into the common room, pretty, vivacious, and feisty, especially when defending her friends. He'd always watched her whenever they were in a room together and wondered what life would be like if he were hers and she were his. As they'd grown older, she's become almost painfully beautiful and he knew he wasn't the only one looking anymore. They were good friends and every time she'd give him a hug or sit next to him on the common room couch while the whole group chatted late into the night, he'd feel butterflies in his stomach.

Fourth year, he'd considered asking her to the Yule Ball, but the fantasy seemed too perfect to ever come true. He'd probably just ruin their friendship. I mean, she was gorgeous, and popular, and lots of guys talked about how she was the prettiest girl in school. So pretty in fact that no one asked her until Harry Potter, which seemed fitting. Most popular guy takes most popular girl. It had been a dumb fantasy anyway.

But they'd had a miserable go of it. That night Harry had told him he had absolutely no intentions with Parvati of any kind after Dean had been admittedly grumpy with his good friend. His heart had soared anew and was determined not to let someone else swoop in without even trying to win her over. Until he'd seen her three days later kissing some random Beauxbatons boy. They were going out now apparently. The sight had crushed him.

He was furious with himself for not having taken his shot with her earlier, but he was also mad at her. The sight of her tangled with that other boy had somehow diminished her in his eyes. She didn't seem so perfect anymore. She seemed superficial, acting on an attraction to someone she had known for what, ten minutes? He'd vowed to stop putting her up on some unrealistic and unattainable pedestal and see her for what she really was, just another girl.

He'd tried to scrub her from his brain, to the point where he wasn't being a very good friend. He started dating other girls, some of whom he really liked. But the problem with Hogwarts was you never escaped people you didn't want to see, and Parvati was always there. He'd try to do his homework, and she'd be giggling away with Lavender in the corner of the room, her laughter so full of life that he felt deprived being away from it. He'd joined the DA and so had she, full of seriousness and bravery. He'd learn to cast an advanced spell, and there she was, learning how to cast it non-verbally so she could use it on the magically challenged Inquisitorial Squad. Even when kissing Ginny once, Parvati had walked by and smiled knowingly while giving him a wink. His subsequent anger had bewildered Ginny, but truth was he was bitterly disappointed Parvati hadn't been the least bit jealous.

During sixth year, he saw her get yelled at by Snape filling in for an inebriated Slughorn for having a short loose tendril of hair falling out of her otherwise neat plait. "Control that foolishly long mass you vainly cultivate on your head before it catches fire or worse contaminates a potion. Ten points from Gryffindor for slovenly behavior." And Parvati, eyes blazing, looking straight back at him, in a calm voice had said, "Twenty points from Slytherin Professor Snape for having hair hanging loose every single day these past six years and never having bought a bottle of shampoo!" Despite losing fifty house points, getting a month of detention, and a letter of reprimand sent home to her parents, she had never looked more attractive, not a girl at all but a force to be reckoned with. He'd broken up with Ginny after that. He wasn't fair to her he knew, they'd always be fighting over some dumb thing or another, but he knew it really stemmed from his obsession with one particular person.

When he'd been on the run, he knew she was back at school dealing with God knows what. He'd dream about her most nights, and worry about her most days. When he'd returned for the Final Battle and saw her at first hiding in the Room of Requirement, she'd looked haunted. Her arms and face sported fresh bruises from some punishment or fight and she was clinging to Lavender as if she were never going to let go. But she did so they could greet all the new arrivals here to help save the school. She'd wrapped her arms around Dean's torso and cried, "I knew you'd come back". He'd held her quaking body and felt his own sense of relief. She felt like Parvati, she smelled like Parvati, she even sounded like Parvati, and it was all too real after months of dreaming of her. After the Battle finding her alive had been like being deprived of air and drawing breath again. She was sitting beside Lavender's body, holding her hand, her face raw with crying, but laughing occasionally too. They'd all had too much to mourn that day, childhood was long gone.

And when they'd met again a few months ago, they suddenly just fit, like two pieces of a puzzle that had been left apart for too long. She was still gorgeous, and now the Gryffindor Seeker, but her enthusiasm for life seemed to having waned, understandably so. He sometimes felt she needed him for comfort more than she needed him for him. Was their relationship really a dream come true or was it just a boyhood fantasy that he was pretending was real? And then she'd kept this enormous secret from him, only telling him when it was apparent something was wrong. She didn't confide in him of all people, her trusted friend for years, and now her boyfriend. And she was still keeping secrets. And while he saw a future for them, she saw what, hanging out? Battling the loneliness until something else came along? He wasn't sure, but none of it was how he pictured it. All he'd ever wanted with a partner to face life with, to build something with together. All the fascination in the world he might harbor for her wouldn't save them if she didn't see things the same way.

The longer he thought about it, the more he realized that they were both in it for the wrong reasons. She did really only like the comfort their relationship brought them, and he was indulging a boyhood fantasy, but had slowly realized that she wasn't that idea he'd built up in his head while on the run, she was just a girl, a good friend, with plenty of her own issues. They were trapped here in this school, where a relationship could comfortably consist of conversation, Hogsmeade dates, and school dances, but out in the real world, where they'd have to build a life together, they weren't on the same page at all.

It would be closing an a youthful chapter of his life, but he knew he'd have to break it off, because just as he'd said earlier that day, the longer this went on, the more tangled they'd become and the worse it would hurt. Once he'd made the decision, he was surprised to feel not sad, but relieved.

* * *

_Dear Padma,_

_Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Anthony. So is the whole school, even McGonagall sends her congratulations. I can't believe I'm going to have a brother. Do you have a date yet? I can't wait to see you next month, we have so much to plan and talk about._

_Love,_

_Parvati_


	11. Chapter 11

Dean blindsided me. I cried and he seemed a little shaken by it, but I'd fled. I hid in my room for hours by myself. The walls gradually grew more orange with the setting sun until it was just dark and I still didn't want to budge from under the covers. The door opened and Fay came in.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "Dean told me about the breakup." She crept close to my bed and tried to find my face which was hiding under the covers. "It'll be okay Parvati."

He'd said it wasn't because of me being a Half-breed freaky Vorix Seer, but had said that my hiding it hadn't helped. But I couldn't shake the feeling that at least subconsciously it had been part of the reason. No one could ever love me. Vorixes never marry for "unknown reasons" the book had said. What if it was simply because no one wanted to marry us?

I felt Fay's hand on my blanketed shoulder. "You missed dinner, but I brought you a piece of pumpkin loaf. It has icing on it." I emerged from my cocoon. From the look on Fay's face I knew I looked like hell. I took a bite of her offered treat. At least that dulled the hunger pains a little. "I'm sorry Parvati. It'll be okay though you know. Don't be sad because of a boy. They're all stupid. Especially ones who would break up with someone like you."

I appreciated the support but I knew she was wrong. I was damaged goods in all kinds of ways. Living with battle trauma. Had no idea what I was going to do with my life. A freak with a condition that was going to make it difficult to be around people. If I got close to anyone I'd constantly ruin their mood with my dire predictions. I clung to Fay tightly and poured my eyes out for the umpteenth time that day. "What if he was my only chance?" I asked in my hoarse voice.

"What do you mean?"

"What if no one else wants to be with me."

"Don't be silly Parvati."

"I'm serious. Once they know the truth, who'd want to be with me?"

"Parvati, of course there are guys who want to be with you. You're beautiful and smart and talented. So what if you can see the future, we're Magical remember, lots of us are total weirdos."

I didn't believe her, but it was sweet that she tried.

* * *

I had to leave the room for breakfast the next morning, I couldn't skip classes. I looked in the mirror and tried not to cringe at the puffy eyes. I just had to pick myself up and get through the day. As I was leaving Hermione asked if I was okay and then offered to walk down to breakfast with me. I appreciated it.

At breakfast Fay was missing for her early morning Arithmancy lesson, so I sat between Hermione and Neville, as far from Dean as I could manage. I listened to the conversation around me trying to choke down a few pieces of toast. At some point Neville started telling me about a Herbology project he was working on, and nervously aware of my recent breakup and depressed demeanor, kept up his ramblings for about ten minutes.

Finally I interrupted him with a question, "Neville, didn't you help Harry figure out how to breath underwater during the Triwizard tournament?"

"Oh yeah, I told him he could use gillyweed."

"How does it work exactly?"

"You eat it and you kind of grow gills for an hour or so." Great, then I could look like the freak I was on the inside.

"Where did he get it?"

"Snape had some that Harry 'borrowed'."

"Is it easy to get?"

"It used to be expensive, but a blight wiped out almost all the crop the last two years, and I haven't been able to find any at all. Hopefully this year's doesn't fail, I was hoping to get some to finish the project I've been working on." Neville went on to tell me all about how he wanted to study the attractiveness of gillyweed as a mating habitat for magical insects.

After he was done I asked, "That's fascinating, is there really no gillyweed you could acquire? If Snape had some maybe Longwood does?" He looked happy at my sudden keenness in Herbology.

"Well, some potioneers still have some dried gillyweed, but I'd really need a live sample to do my research."

"But the dried stuff would work to do the gill-growing thing?"

"Oh yes."

"Fascinating," I said to him.

"Plants are, aren't they?" He sounded so genuinely pleased that I couldn't help but giggle a little. I happened to catch Dean looking away looking displeased. What did he think I was flirting with Neville or something? Well I couldn't care less what Dean Thomas thought. Funny how quickly that changed.

* * *

That day in Potions we received our marks on our Polyjuice Potion, and for the first time I'd scored full marks on an advanced brew. It bolstered my spirits a little. Professor Longwood allowed those of us with full marks to keep a sample, with a warning to use it responsibly. I knew it could be incredibly fun, but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it yet, so I tucked it into my bag for another day.

As I cleaned up my desk, I volunteered to put the remaining ingredients back in the common store cupboard. I lingered for a while, searching for gillyweed to pinch, but found none. At the end of class I looked at the door to Longwood's private storeroom, and considered asking him for some gillyweed. But he would inevitably ask why, and since he knew my circumstances, I figured he'd guess my intentions and stop me from going to the Black Lake, or worse insist on escorting me.

I wanted to go back despite what had happened last time. Actually now that Dean had broken up with me, I was feeling reckless, and willing to do anything to learn the truth about myself. I would need to get my hands on some gillyweed, I'd be better prepared this time. At some point, I'd have to come back to this room and try to break into Longwood's private cupboard.

* * *

I had one more quite unpleasant task to do that day. We were to spend today's lesson in History of Magic conducting more in-depth interviews with our subject. In fact we were supposed to have been interviewing each other outside of class over the last month or so, but we hadn't done it. A draft of our report was due in a two week's time, and I was far behind. I was going to fail.

"So are you going to go first or should I?" Malfoy asked me. His hair had grown long enough to be tucked behind his ears, though it wasn't down to his shoulders yet. It looked messier this way then when it was shorter and slicked down. "Why do you look like death?" he asked offhandedly. "Taking late night dips in the lake?"

I had been looking at Dean who looked only at his partner though I'm sure he knew I was looking at him. I was only at the next desk. "Shut up Malfoy," I said, though not particularly angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" he griped. "You're always in the world's worst mood. Is it because of your, you know, fishy problem?"

"God damn it, Malfoy, can't you shut up," I hissed. I badly wanted to punch him in the face again.

"All right there, mood swing, are we going to work on this project or not?" he asked. Dean laughed at something his partner said. It stung to see him smiling so easily. "All right this is ridiculous, how am I supposed to do this project with someone that refuses to talk. I'm having Fields give me someone else."

"Everyone else is already partnered up," I responded.

"Well, maybe he'll let me pick someone not in this class, I'm not failing this assignment because of you," he closed his book, and stood up and I panicked just a little. I didn't need to be in more trouble with the Bulldog.

"Malfoy, sit down."

"I don't think so princess," he starting walking away.

I grabbed his arm, "I'll talk, come on, just sit down." He dislodged my hand and sat back down. Now Dean was looking. Just in time to watch me make an ass of myself.

"Fine, what's up with you anyway?" His eyes were narrowed in frustration.

"I'm just a little distracted. Dean and I broke up," I admitted. I knew I had to say something and practically everyone already knew.

"Oh," he uttered and remained quiet for about ten seconds. "I guess I'll have to take him out of my report after all."

"Malfoy..." I gritted my teeth.

"Was it cuz of the other guy at the lake? I told you Patil, that sort of thing is tacky," he chuckled.

"Malfoy, stop it."

"What was it then, he cheated on you?" he asked casually, like it was nothing. It unsettled me. I hadn't considered it, but in my vision there was someone else eventually. What if there already was? No he would never, he just wouldn't. But isn't that what every stupid girl said until she found out for sure?

"No, and even if he had it wouldn't matter. We're done. That's all," I said with a bit of a faltering voice. Malfoy actually took pity on me and didn't come back with a nasty rejoinder for a whole twenty seconds.

"Was it the half-breed thing? Did it freak him out that you were a freak?" Malfoy asked.

"How dare you!" I gasped out and tried to push him off the bench. He grabbed both my arms and pulled them down to the seat of our shared bench, trying to hold me in place.

"Easy there, want to get us both in trouble again? You've already had like a dozen detentions this year," he said, and he was right. I had.

"Well then just stop it," I wrenched my hands free and looked down at the desk trying to compose myself.

"I was just asking, you know in case you wanted to talk about it or something. I am like the only one who knows about your little secret, just trying to be nice," he said, dumbfounding me. I think my jaw dropped open.

I scoffed, "Why would I want to talk to you? You are not the only one who knows, I do have friends you know. And you and I are not friends. We're not. You're the enemy. You're vile, and I hate you. I hate all of you." My words should have stung, they hurt me just emerging from my throat, but Malfoy looked unperturbed, serene even.

"Well then, let's just get on with the assignment," he said. I felt so bitterly disappointed, with myself, with him, with Dean, with everything. Needless to say we managed to make very little progress the rest of class.

* * *

Later that week I had tried to escape by going to the pitch to practice my flying. I was tired of being depressed and angry, seeing Dean every meal and half my classes, and seeing the pity on everyone else's face. I whipped around the pitch chasing the snitch. I let it go again and flipped my broom upside down, counted to twenty, flipped my broom horizontally a few circles, and then chased it again. The fading light was allowing a cold to descend that nipped at my face. A few minutes later I had caught it again and worked up a sweat in the process. I looked up and noticed I was no longer alone on the pitch. Flint was mounting his broom, a sleek new model, and flew up to me holding a quaffle.

"Mind if I practice down at the other end," he asked.

"I'll tolerate it," I tried to joke, but realized I had started to blush thinking of how I'd exposed myself in front of him down at the lake. "I'm sorry about what you saw last week."

Now he turned red. "No, don't worry, it was nothing," he stuttered and I giggled. "I don't mean it was nothing, obviously it was something," I was laughing loudly now, "I mean it was no big deal," he forced the words out.

"Okay fine, to make amends I'll let you have part of the pitch, but how are you going to practice on your own?" I asked.

"Just launch the quaffle at the posts."

"Want me to play keeper?" I offered. I harbored a soft spot for this particular Slytherin. Maybe it was because I'd seen him at his most vulnerable (and he'd seen me at mine), and he seemed so sweet and soft-spoken. Nothing like his captain. Maybe he could even be converted away from the dark side.

"Sure, why not. Thanks," he smiled at me.

I was not a very good keeper. The force with which Flint could launch the Quaffle sent me and the large red ball through the goal posts on at least two occasions. Flint laughed hysterically as I fell for another one of his feints. I was finding a newfound respect for McLaggen.

"I'm not really sure this is any more challenging then practicing by myself," Flint commented.

"You're hilarious," I said. "Come on, I'm getting better, take a few more shots." I managed to deflect two of five from passing through the hoops, and threw my hands up in victory, such as it was. Flint just shook his head at my pathetic showing. It was completely dark now so we landed our brooms. There were no lights at the pitch, so it was just the two of us, with a little bit of moonlight to try and pack up our gear. As we left I chose to exploit our familiarity a bit.

"Michael, what happened. Why did those people beat you up before?" I asked.

He was silent but did answer me this time. "My brother Marcus, he was a Death Eater, but he didn't want to be I swear. He had to, our father died, and so he's the eldest Flint. If he hadn't joined, it would have seemed like we had defected to the other side."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, trying not to be angry.

"Our father was a Death Eater, we would have been hunted down. Marcus didn't do anything too bad, he managed to dodge most of those duties. Because there were so many people that did worse, they were more of a priority last year, and he got off with just a reprimand, no time in Azkaban. Some people weren't exactly thrilled with that."

"Who?" I asked and he hesitated.

"Some people from the family of a Quidditch player he got thrown out of the league last year. The guy was so devastated, he well, hurt himself. He'll never be fit to play again."

"That is sort of horrible," I said.

"I know, but Marcus is my brother, and I saw what he went through. He didn't have much of a choice. Either way, they've had their revenge on me."

"Have they? They're satisfied? They won't try to hurt you again?" I asked skeptically.

He just shrugged.

"You should report them," I suggested.

"I think we've done them enough harm, don't you?" he responded, and I studied his face which was awash in seriousness and guilt, and I didn't know what to say. Everything was so messed up and complicated, that I couldn't see what was right anymore. More troubling to me immediately was his dark hair.

"Michael, I need you to cut all your hair off."

"What? Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Just shave it all off for me."

"Why?" he was super-confused and a little weirded out.

"It's a long story, but it's really important that you do it."

"Wait, is this about your vision about a Slytherin getting slashed in the woods? Because it won't work. When I cut my hair off, it just grows back."

"What?" How the hell did he know I'd been the source of that prediction.

"Blaise Zabini told me," Michael said as he walked and I stopped dead.

"What? How the hell does he know?" I was panicking. Oh gods, this must be Malfoy's way of getting back at me. I was such an idiot to think he could keep his trap shut.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry, I haven't told anyone or anything, he told me it was a secret."

"A secret that god knows how many people know!" I responded loudly. "Where's that stupid little weasel?"

"Who?" Flint asked.

"That lying little captain of yours, where the hell is Malfoy?" I was livid.

Flint took me down to the dungeons where I had to wait, very impatiently while he disappeared down a hall to find Malfoy. I spent my time wisely plotting exactly how I'd kill him in the most painful way possible. But nothing my brain could think of distracted me sufficiently from my own impending doom once the whole school knew what was happening.

A few minutes later Flint, Malfoy, and Zabini appeared walking towards me in the hall. I felt outnumbered, but desperate like a cornered animal. "I can't believe you told them Malfoy."

"Told who what exactly?" he responded disinterestedly. Flint started saying something but I spoke right over him.

"Don't you even start with me," I said crazily wanting to lash out at him, but knew I was outnumbered and likely to cause very little damage with my wand, so went for a kick to the knee, which sadly he predicted and managed to avoid before turning me around and pinning my arms to my sides in a tight hold. Curse my female body, so easily man handled. I badly wanted to be strong enough to rip his throat out.

"Gods control yourself Patil, I only told Zabini that someone had seen a vision," Malfoy said. "You just confirmed for him who."

"Actually I guessed a long time ago," Zabini spoke up with the detachment of someone who harbored an academic interest in all those things that were matters of life and death to the rest of us. "I'm one of four people in your Divination class remember? You always have private lessons with Firenze and were fighting with your boyfriend about keeping secrets. I figured out you were a seer ages ago. When Malfoy told me about the prophecy, I just put two and two together. But I do have a question, how come Malfoy described the prophecy as a picture instead of a poem, like usual?"

Oh gods, I felt like such a fool. How did I even think it'd be a secret. Firenze was right. Why did he always have to be right. I went limp in Malfoy's arms. I couldn't speak. I wasn't ready. Not for this. Not for answering everyone's questions. Not for publicly acknowledging who I was and what I'd done or more precisely, not done. Oh gods, not yet.

"Use your feet Patil, I can't let go of you because you're not supporting you weight, you'll fall over," Malfoy said bringing me back to myself. I stood and thought of running away, far away and never coming back. "There's another thing you should know, I was just about to go find you. It's going to snow tomorrow." I did crumple to the floor this time.

A few seconds later, I drew my wand and tried to cast a spell on Flint's hair to turn it blond. It changed back to brown within seconds. Curse me to hell.

* * *

_Dear Padma,_

_Too much is wrong to put down in this letter. Wish me luck._

_Parvati_


	12. Chapter 12

Snow had been blanketing the grounds since I'd woken up at five o'clock in the morning. I got dressed and waited patiently in my bed for breakfast. I fingered the vial in my pocket and my newfound determination left me calm. My heart beat slowly and I sensed each gentle breath with my whole body. I felt much better than I had in days now that I'd made a decision. No longer unsettled, I smiled to myself. When it was finally time, I headed down, telling a groggy Fay on her way to the bathroom that I'd see her later.

Professor Tonks approached me as soon as I entered the Great Hall. "We have accounted for all the students this morning and we are taking every precaution to ensure they remain in the castle," she told me seriously. Impossible I thought. No one could ever ensure any such thing. There was no way to steal from Gringotts either, and three desperate children had masterminded the most destructive heist ever seen with very few resources and a little magic.

"Yes professor, thanks for letting me know," I said and managed not to cringe when the Bellatrix look-a-like patted me on the shoulder.

I sat down in my now customary spot next to Neville and ate some yogurt and fruit. I couldn't stomach anything heavier. I ate quickly and excused myself before walking over to the Slytherin table, having spotted my target arriving from across the room. The group hushed as I approached. "Flint, could I have a word?" I asked and waited for him to stand up and leave with me. I could feel Slytherin eyes boring into my back as I walked away with him, but it was irrelevant at this point.

"What is it?" he asked as we exitted.

"Not here, come with me," I said and turned around to make sure we weren't followed. I led him through the castle to the Defender's Den, where I struck a match and led him inside.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to you," I said.

"So what, you want me to hide out in here? I have to go to class you know," he chuckled.

I drew my wand, "It's for your own good." I stunned him and he crumpled onto the bench. I worked diligently to remove his robes, sweater, and shoes. I pulled out a shirt and pants I had stolen from Dean from my bag and took all my clothes off and shoved them in instead. The sun was just starting to peak out over the horizon, I needed to hurry. I ran my fingers through Michael's hair, and became more convinced that I was right. It was him in the vision. The texture and movement of his hair was exactly right. I pulled one out and dropped it into the vial I had been carrying. It bubbled and turned a disgusting green color. 'Bottoms up' I thought and downed the vile liquid. The feeling of morphing into someone else is indescribable. Everything felt all wrong. For starters I was a boy with all the requisite parts, which I hurried to cover up. I didn't have much time. I threw on his sweater and robes and pulled on his boots and tied them tight. I scribbled an 'I'm sorry' onto a loose scrap of parchment and left it under his hand, grabbed my bag and left.

The sun was rising steadily. I had to be fast, the potion wouldn't last more than an hour or so. I made sure I walked through the most populated parts of the castle and the Great Hall. Was today even the day, I wondered. But in my heart I felt it was, the snow, the sun, everything looked exactly right. The front door was being guarded by Rosier to prevent any escapees, but that was easily taken care of. I sent a hex randomly behind me and struck some unsuspecting victim who started sprouting a tail and furry ears before transfiguring into a skunk and spraying the hall in agitation, sending squealing students in every direction covering their faces. "Sorry," I whispered, and sure enough Professor Rosier abandoned his post and went over to help. See I thought, it was just too easy.

I walked straight towards the forest and when I was almost there I realized that I had a tail of four people about a hundred feet behind me. I ran, my heart pounding, but I was clumsy, not used to the length and weight of my limbs. I ran through the almost bare trees, the sound of heavy footsteps closing in on me. I tripped on a root and went down hard, sliding along the forest floor covered in slick snow and leaves. I was discovered before long by my pursuers who were wearing blue masks. "You don't want to do this," I said and drew my wand. And managed to cast two stunning spells before being hit.

One of them walked over and turned me over roughly. "You've had this coming to you for a long time," he stated bitterly, and kicked me before casting a stinging hex. It hurt like hell. I hadn't been beaten up since last year, and had forgotten just how much it hurt. Soon he was joined by the others and they started kicking and punching me, having abandoned their wands in their fervor. I wandlessly cast my Patronus, hoping that Firenze wasn't too far. I felt a gash in the side of my body and could feel my blood seeping into the snow under my hands. "Please, stop it," I pleaded involuntarily, just as I had in my vision.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER AND I'LL STOP," one of them bellowed before kicking me in the head. Lights out.

* * *

I awoke and felt no pain. I must be dead I thought. But then I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice in the distance and realized I was in the infirmary. I tried to open my eyes, but one was swollen shut and while feeling with my tongue, discovered a tooth was missing. I must look hideous.

"Well well, Miss Patil awakes," Professor McGonagall was sitting next to me. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me," she asked peering at me over her glasses.

"Not really," I responded in a weak voice, and the Headmistress chuckled.

"Well, Miss Patil, you are in quite a bad way. As you are not a child anymore, I thought I would ask before I sent for your parents. Would you like me to?"

"No." Oh Merlin, no!

"Allright."

"My tooth," I asked indicating Madam Pomfrey.

"I should imagine a little Skele-gro would heal that up," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank Merlin," I sighed. I had no desire to look like some backwoods weirdo that had no idea how to brush their teeth.

"You do realize that you are quite badly injured," she added.

"It'll heal."

"It'll take time, and be painful, and there will be scars."

"What else is new?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Indeed. Do you feel strong enough to tell me what happened?" she asked me next.

"No," I shook my head and closed my good eye to shut out the light which was dancing across my over-sensitive vision.

"I suppose there is no real need, I think I have the long and short of it already. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for stunning another student and stealing his robes and shoes."

I chuckled and winced from the pain in my ribs, "Don't make me laugh."

After a moment McGonagall's demeanor turned more serious. "We caught the perpetrators, Professor Firenze managed to incapacitate them before rescuing you."

I gulped. "And who...what will you do..."

"I was hoping to get your side of the story before deciding."

"Go easy..." I croaked out.

"They were repentant, actually I don't believe repentant is a strong enough word. You transformed back to yourself before you were rescued. When they were brought to me, they were all in shock I think. Amongst them was your teammate, Alex Stone."

I gulped again. Not Alex, not him. He was so supportive and funny. He was my friend. "They didn't know...," I said more to myself.

"Yes they knew what they were doing, they just didn't know who they were doing it to. It doesn't excuse their actions one iota."

"It's hard...since the war..."

"I'm aware of that Miss Patil. Rest for now, we'll talk more later," she said and rested her warm hand gently on my head as she stood up, and I thought how good she was as a stand-in for my mother. Soothing and firm, she was an impressive leader. "It was a brave and stupid thing you did Parvati, even by Gryffindor standards."

"Thanks...," I said. That was high praise coming from Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

A few hours of sleep later I awoke feeling hungry and a lot better. Madam Pomfrey said she would need to wait for the pain potion to wear off before taking care of my tooth and my eye, so I had to live with that for a day or so yet. Fay showed up with dinner for me and more than a little admonishment. She told me that McGonagall was holding the four offending boys in her office as she pondered their fate. Fay hadn't seen Stone the whole day. I knew the Quidditch team had been thrown into disarray, Ginny's head was probably exploding somewhere. Madam Pomfrey didn't let Fay stay long before shooing her away and insisting I rest.

I awoke again at nine o'clock, feeling very awake from having spent most of the day in bed. This time an angry Michael Flint was sitting next to me. I had never seen him angry before.

"Flint," I said sitting up. He frowned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, but I could tell he was simmering.

"Madam Pomfrey is fixing me up, it'll take a day or two, but I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't have done it," he said. "It wasn't your place."

"If it had been you they would have killed you, they only stopped because they realized it was me. Maybe they'll stop for good now."

"I'm not a coward, I can fight my own battles," he said. His elbows were resting on his knees, one of which bounced nervously while his head hovered over his joint hands.

"You can't be mad at a girl that just took a beating for you!" I said trying to diffuse his irritation. It worked, but he seemed sad.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you hadn't done it."

"I'm sorry I stole your things," I deflected. "And knocked you out."

"Knocked out by a girl, when will the humiliation end," he joked at his own expense.

I laughed, and it didn't hurt much this time. "It wasn't just to save your butt you know. I needed to get some control, it's hard seeing the future and not being able to change it. I feel like now I could look Professor Firenze in the eye and say 'Suck it!'"

"Yeah you win," he rolled his eyes. "Well for the record, thanks for saving my worthless hide."

"It's not worthless Flint, and you don't deserve this," I said.

"Neither do you."

"Ah, thanks," I smiled at him.

"I can't listen to this crap anymore," Malfoy abruptly made his presence known. He had been standing over by the door for god knows how long. "Holy Merlin, your face is a mess," he added as he walked over. "Did you know you're missing a tooth?" he winced. "You look uglier than Flint's brother."

I sat up and positively beamed at him, smiling broadly to emphasize my missing tooth and my swollen eye. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun with blood and dirt still caked into it, and bandages covered parts of my head and neck.

"Stop it," Malfoy scolded. "You're making it so much worse."

"Just trying to scare you off," I said. "Why isn't it working? Too much practice looking at the hideously maimed?"

He just exhaled loudly and looked off to the side, without a come-back. My face must have been worse than I thought. I was sort of counting on Madam Pomfrey to set it right. She would be able to, wouldn't she?

"Well, I'd better get back. I have an assignment to do. But if there's anything you need...," Flint said and Malfoy crossed his arms in irritation. "I'll see you," Flint hurried to leave and smiled mysteriously to himself. Something funny was going on there.

"You really are a world-class moron," Malfoy flopped into Flint's empty seat.

"No no no. You're supposed to say, 'Gee thanks Patil for saving my classmate's hide at great personal risk.' Go on try again," I said. The pain medication had claimed my edge. Normally I would have been much angrier at this unwelcome visitor here to damage my calm.

"Gee thanks Patil, if you had gone and gotten yourself killed, it would have turned out great for Flint. No one would have thought he'd tricked an innocent Gryffindor into taking his place in a fight, and no one would have come after him then," he mocked me. Touche. "Why the hell did you do it alone? Why did you do that at all? You didn't even try to change things."

"I did it alone because it was simpler that way, no one to ruin my plan. I did it because it had to be done, Michael would have been attacked sooner or later, out in the snow, in the school, on his way home, vision or no vision. Those boys were out for Michael's blood."

"And you gave them yours, like an idiot, they could have killed you."

"I knew what was coming, I had a plan," I tried to convince him.

"Yeah right, take a look in the mirror, brilliant plan," he looked away. "And why Flint, what's so special about him? You said you hated all us Slytherins."

"I did not," my temper flared. "I said I hated you, all of you Death Eater wannabes. Flint is innocent. It would be monstrous to let this happen to him."

Malfoy's cocky smile returned to his face. "I see, moving on from Thomas are you? Well that was quick. Isn't he a little young for you?"

"You are horrible, and you should talk, aren't you dating like a second year?" I said to him through clenched teeth. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

"I just wanted to make sure this vision thing was all finished. I see that it is now, it's been awful working with you, see you in class," he said over his shoulder before leaving.

* * *

By the next morning I felt much more myself. I got off my bed and walked around. I enjoyed watching the sunrise over the silent snow-covered grounds. Time moved much slower in the infirmary than the rest of the castle, where the crowds of children kept up a frenetic pace of activity. Fay came to see me early, and was really pleased with how much better I looked. She stayed to eat breakfast with me, and updated me on the goings on. She asked if Dean could come visit, and I decided against that suggestion. I would be out in a day or so anyway, I could talk to him then. She did warn me that Ginny was going to show up regardless, which didn't surprise me in the least. Our obsessive captain had a full on crisis on her hands.

"What does everyone think happened?" I worked up the courage to ask her finally. "Do people know about my ability?"

"Well there are a lot of theories going around about exactly what happened. Most of them involve a love triangle of some kind."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, some people think you and Flint had a thing going, and Stone got jealous, or that Stone was stalking you, and then attacked you once you and Dean broke up. There are a lot of interesting rumors out there. Some people just think it was some messed up Quidditch thing."

"But people don't know I'm a Seer?"

"Well, the Slytherins all know that someone was going to get attacked in the woods as a matter of prophecy, but most of the other students don't believe them. And no one really knows who made the prophecy, most figure it was just Professor Trelawney's rambling again."

I laughed out loud. "But it's not good," Fay added. "If anything more people are at each other's throats than ever." I quieted, that was unexpected. "I have to get to class, I'll catch you later?" she asked and I nodded. Quiet redescended on the infirmary and I was left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

The painful work of the Skele-gro had me writhing in bed for most of the afternoon. Professor McGonagall's visit only made the discomfort worse. She came to ask me to tell the truth about myself. She said if people knew the whole story it might help bring peace to the school. I could see the wisdom of what she was suggesting, but I was afraid it was going to take more courage than it took to take Flint's place in my vision.

By that evening I was beginning to accept the idea of letting my story be known, but there was one thing I was determined to do first. Once curfew had fallen, I waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish checking on me for the night. Once she had gone I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my wand. I had only my hospital robe, a thick long white shift, but that would have to do, I was running out of time. Once I had snuck out I found the halls mostly abandoned all the way to the Potions classroom. But my real challenge was breaking into Longwood's private cupboard. I tested the door and it was locked. A simple 'Alohamora' did not work. I tried to feel for his wards with my drawn wand, but I had never been good at that sort of thing.

I went through a few other spells I knew of, but stopped short of trying to set the door on fire. I'd probably just set some poisonous ingredient on fire on the other side and kill myself with a cloud of toxic gas. After several minutes I hit my head against the door frame in frustration. The thing I wanted, irrationally so, more than anything rested on the other side, and I was too incompetent to get it. I was so distracted I didn't notice Malfoy come up behind me until he shook a set of keys.

"Looking for something?" he asked. Would his infuriating face ever stop mocking me?

* * *

Meanwhile, a note was delivered by my owl to my infirmary bedside table, short and sweet from my twin sister.

_Good luck._


	13. Chapter 13

"Malfoy," I uttered in defeat.

"Patil," he replied. "Now that we've dispensed with the niceties, how about you tell me why I shouldn't go tell Professor Longwood you were trying to break into his private cabinet."

"Well, you're out after curfew too, what are you doing here anyway?" I retorted, and if anything he looked more smug.

"I doubt the Professor would mind, I'm his student apprentice. I was getting his classroom ready for tomorrow." Damn. "Now back to you, what are you doing here exactly?"

"Don't tell Malfoy, I'll owe you."

"You'll owe me?" he said increduously. "You already owe me, so you owe me twice over. You promised to give me any favor I wanted, remember? In fact I think I'll collect on one right now." He moved closer and loomed tall over me. "You gonna keep your word, Gryffindor?"

"Of course," I replied, tilting my head back, refusing to break eye contact even though I'm sure he was trying to intimidate me with his height.

"How about I get your complete honesty for five whole minutes. Not so bad, is it?"

What could he want to know, I wondered, he knew the most of it already. "Fine."

"What are you doing with Flint?" he brought it up again.

"You can't be serious," I replied and when his gaze remained steady, "Nothing, he is a friend, sort of, and a kind person in need of protection. That's it. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm the one who gets to ask the questions," Malfoy dodged, before backing up and sitting on a table.

"Why don't you ask me what I wanted out of the cupboard?" I offered.

"You'll tell me that anyway in a few minutes. Are you heart-broken over Thomas? Everyone says he broke up with you."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "No, I was sad, but not heart-broken. I didn't love him."

"Are you jealous of your sister?"

"Sometimes."

"Jealous of her engagement? Wish it was you?"

"Yes and no. Why all the questions about my love life Malfoy? Know someone who's interested?"

"Hardly. I'm just seeing if you'll actually be honest with me. Now let's see, were you always loyal to the 'cause'? Never thought of running away?"

"Yes and yes, I always felt like running before a fight. But I always fought back in the end."

Malfoy frowned, "No need to be so self-righteous."

"I don't see why not."

"Well then, tell me, what is the your actual deepest darkest secret. I know it has something to do with your vision, what is it?" He was searching my eyes, trying to ferret out if I was telling the truth. I wanted to lie, I had given my word, but I wanted to lie.

"I...I...I saw," I said with a trembling voice. "I saw the Battle of Hogwarts, before it happened." His eyes widened in surprise. "I saw the dead lined up in the Great Hall. I knew we would win and I knew who would pay the price."

"And you used this vision to your advantage, to strategize with Potter to win?"

"No." The trembling was getting worse. "I told no one but Lavender who I knew would die. And I can't stop wondering if I couldn't have changed things. Everyone else is going to think the same thing. They'll hate me."

"That's ridiculous. There's no way you can be responsible for everything you see."

"If I'd seen Flint get attacked in the woods, and said and done nothing to protect him, you'd just shrug it off right?" I countered.

"I see your point," he said. "Have you seen anything else about me?"

"No," I said, "Why, worried about something?"

"Not really. What else?" he looked at the clock and his eyes lit up. "You a virgin Patil?"

"That is none of your business," I glared at him.

"You set no conditions on the questions, and I do have twenty seconds left."

I was brave, it didn't matter, "Yes."

"Ah, well that explains a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not answering your questions, and time's up anyway. Now, why were you trying to get into Longwood's cupboard."

"I just wanted some gillyweed."

"Why not just ask him?" he asked perplexed, then his eyes lit up. "You're going back down to the lake, aren't you?"

Was there a point in denying it? "Yes."

"You are a glutton for punishment."

I decided it was time to unsettle Malfoy for a change. "So you going to help me or what? You have the keys right there, don't you?"

He looked surprised. "You want me to steal from a teacher? My mentor?" Then he smiled, "What's in it for me?"

"Haven't we already established I have nothing to give? I still owe you a favor, wanna make it two again?"

He pondered the offer and shook his head. "Nope, I think I get to come along."

"Why?" I gasped.

"To satisfy my curiosity. How many opportunities will I have to get a tour from one of the natives." I glared at him, but he just continues, "When were you going to go? Tomorrow?"

"No tonight, by tomorrow most of the school will know all about me and it'll be too hard to sneak away. Tonight is my best chance of getting out there unnoticed."

He looked like he was thinking about it, mentally tabulating the number of infractions my plan entailed. Breaking curfew, stealing from a professor, leaving the castle without permission, entering the Black Lake (which was forbidden). Definitely could result in severe punishment. I was desperate, he was not. He wouldn't want to go.

"Fine, I'll help you with the gillyweed, but you have to listen to me, no running off on your own and doing something stupid that'll get us caught."

"Fine."

* * *

Almost an hour later we found ourselves back at the edge of the lake. Malfoy had been to his room to change and actually brought back a cloak for me so that I wouldn't freeze to death on the walk across the grounds. We had to dodge the patrolling prefects and climb out a classroom window after unwarding it in order to get outside. Once there, however, I discovered a problem with my plan. I hadn't brought anything to wear into the lake, and I certainly wasn't going to jump in in my bra and panties like last time with Malfoy watching. Malfoy however had come with swim trunks and a long-sleeved wet shirt.

"Give me your shirt," I said to him.

"Uh...no."

"Come on, I have nothing to wear into the water. I can't go in my hospital robe, it'll get so heavy I'll drown."

"Then go in naked for all I care. These are my clothes."

"Come on please," I pled. I was desperate, and he looked unhappy as he pondered it.

"Oh Merlin, why do have to be so incompetent?" he spat out finally before starting to draw his arms out of his swim shirt and pulling it over his head leaving his hair a complete mess. I think his skin was the palest I'd ever seen, so pale he seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Could you quit staring?" he said while holding out the shirt. I was embarassed but then my eyes locked onto his arm, where a black rectangle tattoo was so dark it looked like a void against his pale skin. "I said quit staring!" he hissed before throwing his shirt at me.

I thought about the rectangle and how he likely got it to cover up the Dark Mark. I hadn't realized he'd actually been marked. I was suddenly deeply unsettled standing next to him, alone, outside, in the middle of the night. My instincts wouldn't allow me to let go of my wand, let alone take my eyes off of him. He was getting angry. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You have the mark," I responded, unconsciously backing away.

"Yeah, that's not exactly breaking news Patil," he crossed his arms across his chest but looked uncomfortable himself. "Why'd you draw your wand?" he asked, "Need to defend yourself against the big bad Death Eater." I didn't respond. "This is absurd." He bent over to pick up his shirt, "I'm leaving."

"Wait," I said and willed myself to tuck my wand away. I took a deep breath and let it out. It's not the war, it's not the war, I told myself. "Let's just move on." I took the shirt out of his hands and changed quickly while he looked away. Now I had on my underthings and a swim shirt that hung halfway down my thighs with sleeves so long I had to roll them up.

"Hurry up, I'm freezing here WITH NO SHIRT ON!" he whinged.

"All right, let's go," I said appeasing him. Malfoy handed me my ration of gillyweed and chewed on the rest himself. The warm water of the lake was steaming on its surface where it met the cold air. I dove in, and it felt comfortable like a warm bath. Malfoy splashed in next to me and we looked around. I could breath underwater no problem, but couldn't exactly see. Malfoy produced a glowing ball out of his swimsuit pocket and his voice sounded odd as he spoke underwater. "So unprepared!" he chided me.

We swam deeper using the weak light to guide us. We encountered no merpeople for a while, and I was starting to wonder if they were all sleeping somewhere too far to find, and if this journey would be for nothing.

As we moved along I studied Malfoy who I noticed was studying me as well. Mutual mistrust. His almost white blond hair was floating all around his head making it look like a lightning ball. I laughed at the thought. Maybe it'd zap his stunted brain.

"What's wrong with you?" his gray eyes flashed at me.

"Oh nothing," I said but I was still chuckling.

"Well, how far were you planning to go?" Malfoy asked irritated. "We'll have to swim back too, and I don't to want go so far in that the merpeople feel threatened."

He was right, but I was disappointed. "Just a little farther."

We moved through a narrow passage between the abundant plants into a more open section of water, but still encountered no one, though Malfoy stopped to point out what looked like stone dwellings below us, deeper in the water, and signalled that perhaps we should go back.

"But we've come this far," I said. "Shouldn't we go check it out?"

"Are you nuts? Merpeople are very suspicious of wizards, what do you think they'll do to us if they found us at their homes?" he shook his head at me. I knew he was right, even I remembered that much from Care of Magical Creatures. I looked around hoping to catch sight of a merperson, but there was nothing but dark gray and green. We decided to turn back, only to find a lone merwoman in our way. Her purple eyes flashed brightly in the light of our lamp, and her hair floated wildly around her. She was a little older than us, and studying us appraisingly. She looked familiar almost like...

"Grandma Bee!" I exclaimed before clamping my hands on my mouth. Of course she wasn't, my grandmother had died years ago.

The merwoman studied us crossly and Malfoy moved into a more defensive stance, throwing an arm in front of me. The woman spoke in a sing-song voice, "That is not me, but I once had a sister by the name of Beeley. So you are her granddaughter?" I nodded. "I can see as much." The woman frowned. "They'd told me of a human visitor with mer-blood. I'd thought it might be her."

"My name is Parvati Patil. So you are my great-aunt, and my grandmother lived here?" I asked her incredulous. I wasn't sure whether I should be thrilled to know this, or disappointed I hadn't lived in ignorance of this for the rest of my life.

"Yes, tell me, what happened to her? I have not seen her in fifty years," the merwoman said with sadness gripping her expression.

"She married my grandfather. They had a daughter, my mother. They both died a few years back."

"Died!" my great-aunt was shocked. "So young!"

"Well, it was a little unexpected, but they were both in their sixties."

"Only sixty!" she closed her eyes and I could hear her murmur a prayer. "The spirits punished her for turning herself into that abomination."

"Excuse me?" I added.

"It is unnatural to leave water and walk on land and live with the humans. I am her elder sister by ten years," she said simply, she didn't look a day over thirty. "In water she might have lived for two hundred, even three hundred years." Holy smokes.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," I said.

"It was her doing, what's done is done," my great-aunt replied with a hardened disappointed voice.

I glanced at Malfoy who was staring back. I could feel him urging me to get on with it.

"What about my grandfather, I mean how did they become a couple exactly?"

"He deceived her, the way wizards are prone to do," she responsed bitterly. "He was an adolescent who could turn himself into a turtle, and he would drop into the lake. She found the creature and befriended it. She was always very caring of the other dwellers of the lake. He revealed himself to her, and with time he convinced her to change into a human using some horrible magic of his. To not live in the water under the light of the moon, is wrong for any mermaid. She could never return here."

My grandparents had met here in the lake? When granddad was just a student? "I never knew any of that," I said in awe.

"Did she teach you nothing of our ways?"

"No," I said. "I only just learned of what she was after I became..."

"A Vorrreeee," the woman said drawing out the name. "Gossip has been spreading that the presence of one was felt in the lake. "It's surprises me that a half-breed such as yourself could carry such an honor." I could tell her words weren't meant to insult so much as state a fact.

"An honor?" I questioned. "I can see the future, but it seems to bring more condemnation than praise."

"Than wizards are greater fools than I thought," she responded and looked around the water over my shoulder. I glanced back and saw there were still no other merfolk in sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Malfoy asked. "Where is everyone?"

"And who are you?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm here with her," he pointed at me. "But we don't have much time left, and I'm starting to wonder exactly what's going on here. How did you know to find her, and why are you alone?"

She directed her response at me, "Ever since you entered the water two weeks ago, word of your existence has spread amongst our people. I had harbored hope that you might be Beeley returned, or perhaps one of her offspring. I have come here as often as I could hoping to intercept you. Today is almost a full moon and the rest are away, bathing in its sacred rays. If you do not want to remain in the Black Lake, then you should not linger long. The Merpeople will look to keep a Vorreee here if they can."

"I've heard enough, we should go," Malfoy said.

"No wait," I had so much I wanted to ask her about my grandmother, myself, herself. "Tell me more, what do I need to know, what does it mean to be a Vorree?" I asked mimicking her pronounciation. "I mean I know I can see the future when people are very anxious about something."

She looked taken aback, "Vorree are very special, not like these Seers you have amongst wizards. They don't just see the future when much is at stake, they determine it."

"What?" me and Malfoy asked at the same time.

"Child of Beeley, do you not understand? What the Vorree see will always come to pass, and once seen, the future becomes stable. It is the future that exists given the Vorree's knowledge of it, so it often matches her desires."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I said and she furrowed her brows.

"Child, you can never see a future that you could have changed for the better," she said slowly, and I sort of understood. "So you see, just by seeing the future you make it better."

"I think I understand," I said.

"That is why they are so precious to us. When a Vorree arises amongst us, Merfolk are always able to conquer the evils we face," she said proudly.

"But I have seen things that I loathed, things I never wanted," I questioned.

She smiled, "You can not write the future, you are not a god! But Vorree can ensure that many misfortunes never happen."

"How come no wizards think in this way?"

"Wizards are fools but think they are very wise," she sounded a lot like Firenze. "Merfolk do not share such things with outsiders."

"But you just told me."

"You are family, a daughter of Beeley, and a Vorree. You should not walk around unaware of who you are. And you should not let the wizards exploit you. They will try if they realize what you are capable of. Keep it to yourself," she stated seriously as she clasped my hands together inside hers. When I looked into her eyes I could see my grandmother looking back, even though her skin and features were distinctly mermish. My slowly kicking legs brushed against her scales and I didn't feel repulsed. I felt a kinship with this woman. I was thrilled and terrified.

"We only have five minutes left," Malfoy realized suddenly. "We have to go!"

"Go child, I will keep anyone from coming this way," my great aunt said. "Beware, do not return to the water. They will seek to keep you. I think Beeley, Bee, would have been proud to know her offspring was a Vorree," she mused sadly. "This is goodbye."

"No," I cried, it was all too fast. Malfoy grabbed my hand and was pulling me away. His panic was justified, we would have to swim like the wind to make it back. "I need to know more, what is your name?" I called to her as we moved away.

"Seeley," she yelled after us.

We swam at break neck speed but the gillyweed stopped working while we were still a half-mile from shore. We broke the surface and gasped in freezing cold breaths. Miserable and tired, we both began swimming back in silence. My body threatened to give out, exhausted and still injured. Malfoy kept having to stop and wait for me, and eventually just grabbed my arm, had me float on my back, and pulled me the rest of the way. We climbed out, utterly spent and breathing hard. We got dressed without discussion. I don't even think we worried about giving each other privacy, I was so pre-occupied with my thoughts, I barely even noticed someone else was there.

"We need to get back," Malfoy said, his wet hair was brushed back, and he looked more well-groomed, like he used to look. I stood up and followed him. It was as if I was in a dream the whole walk back, I was so out of it. We snuck back in through the classroom window we had used to leave. Malfoy held out his hand and I gave him back his cloak and shirt. I wasn't sure how to broach the subject so I stared at him for probably longer than your normal garden-variety weirdo, saying nothing. He sighed and spoke for me, "You don't even need to ask this time. There's no way I'd tell anyone, I swear it."

I looked at him skeptically, "I swear on my mother's life okay. I won't say anything, I'm not stupid." I don't know why, but something in his countenance made me believe him, there was an emotion just this side of disturbed. And maybe it was because it was five in the morning, all the secrets he'd kept for me already, or because of our shared experience in the lake, but I walked to him and held him in a hug. "Thanks for helping me," I said quietly. I didn't want to see his face, undoubtedly twisted in disgust because his ridiculous nemesis was hugging him with pond smell coming off her hair and skin. He said nothing, and I left it at that and trudged back to the infirmary.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fay whispered worriedly as I pulled back the curtains surrounding my infirmary bed. "Merlin, you look like death, and smell worse."

"I went down to the lake," I said and she sighed in relief. "Why are you here, up so early?"

"I wanted to check on you before breakfast and practice this morning, see if you needed anything. I got here ten minutes ago. I was about to go report you missing, I thought something might have happened," she said in an excited whisper. "Thank goodness I didn't."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," I said collapsing onto the bed.

"You can't just get into bed like that," she scolded me. "Madam Pomfrey is definitely going to be able to tell where you've been." She waved her hand past her nose indicating the smell. Crap, she was right. "You'd better take a shower, and hurry! It's almost five-thirty, she could come in at any time now!"

I ran into the shower while Fay shoved my dirty robe into the laundry and looked for a fresh one. She found one just as I finished and tossed it to me. "You're a life saver Fay!" I exclaimed and she bowed her head in acknowledgement. She really was.

I'd barely tucked myself back into bed before Madam Pomfrey appeared, drawing back the curtain and saying good morning. She checked me over and frowned at my appearance. "You appear not to have slept at all last night Miss Patil. That will not do. You will have to stay here at least two more nights now in order to fully recover." She tsked and walked away. I winked at Fay.

"So what happened at the lake?" Fay asked.

"Nothing really," I lied. This secret truly would need to be kept. People already blamed me for the things I saw, imagine if they thought I could influence them. "Thank you Fay, for being such a good friend."

She stood up and tucked me in. "Sleep now, I'll be back later, tell you what's been happening."

I watched her leave and despite all the excitement and worry, I fell asleep straight away.

I woke up for lunch, and ate a ridiculously large meal that had Madam Pomfrey smiling. On my bedside table, a stack of schoolwork that I had missed was building up. Including instructions for when I could make up practical lessons in Potions and Charms. I decided I was definitely too ill to think about that, so instead I decided to pen Padma a letter.

_Dear Padma_

_I have been in the infirmary for a few days due to an incident of sorts, but don't worry, I'm fine. Importantly, I was able to change what I thought my vision meant, even though it did come to pass. Professor McGonagall has convinced me to come public with being a Seer, and so many know about it anyway, I think it's inevitable. So I'm going to do it. And I'm not as scared as I should be._

_I can also tell you Grandma Bee was definitely a mermaid. I sort of met her sister, it's a long story. But you and I are half-breeds! Sadly that is not even the strangest thing about me. I have so much to share with you, but am falling asleep, so it'll have to wait._

_Love,_

_Parvati_


	14. Chapter 14

I meandered back to the Gryffindor common room later the next evening, after nagging Madam Pomfrey incessantly to release me early. I knew Professor Weasley had just informed my housemates about me and the incident in the woods, as had the other heads of house. In the end I was too cowardly to be there while it was done. It was much easier to sit in the infirmary and pretend to read a book while the student body of Hogwarts found out the truth about me.

I told the Fat Lady the password and she gave me a pitiful look before swinging open. I climbed through, into the warm well-lit room, and spotted most of the eighth years hanging out together near the fire. I walked over and smiled tentatively looking for a place to sit. Fay beckoned me over next to her. Dean made eye contact and I could tell he wanted to say something but not in front of everyone. Seamus wouldn't look at me. Neville asked how I was doing, I assured him I was okay, and an uncomfortable silence ensued.

Ginny looked particularly troubled, but managed a weak smile when I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing really," she said. "Well, I just got a note from McGonagal telling me that Stone was off the team as part of his punishment, and we have to start training an alternate, but it'll be okay." She stared off into space clearly trying to figure out how we'd manage before our game against Hufflepuff in two weeks.

All the Quidditch fans amongst us expressed their dismay. "I'm sorry Ginny," I said. I knew he'd be punished, and I suppose this was better than expulsion, but still, this sucked for him, and I knew some people would find a way to blame me. Damn, as the biggest Chaser, he was an integral part of every scoring play we had.

"No it's not your fault, really, Parvati, we'll manage, I'm sure," she said. "Will you be okay to fly again soon?"

"Yeah, I should be good for practice this weekend."

"Great," she cracked a real smile then, and the silence that followed was getting deep enough to drown in.

"So your secret's out," Seamus finally said, a bitter edge in his voice put me on my guard. "You're a Seer."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked down, I wasn't really all that keen on seeing the faces of my housemates just then.

"So you used your power to go off and save some Slytherin?" .

"Seamus!" Fay exclaimed.

"I suppose I should have let him get killed?" I asked.

"How could you care more about them than us?" he accused me.

"Seamus," Harry interjected this time. "You know that's not true. She fought on our side. She's always looked out for us, more than them." I saw a look pass between Dean and Fay.

"Is that right?" Seamus went on sarcastically. "Let's hear it from her. What have you seen about us?"

"About you?" I responded.

"You've had no visions regarding us then?"

"I don't know anything about your future Seamus," I said answering the wrong question on purpose.

"That's crap," he said. He knew me too well. "You must have seen something about what was happening to us last year," he forced the words out, emotion clearly overwhelming him. "Go ahead, tell me you saw nothing!" Seamus always did have a way of sussing out the most uncomfortable truth. "If you say it, I'll even believe you," he added.

I stared at him, my indignation turning to guilt in my gut. "Just leave her alone Seamus," Dean said, "she's been through enough." Fay squeezed my hand.

"Whatever," Seamus gave up before standing to leave.

"Wait Seamus," I said. I liked him too well not to answer him. "I did see us, last year."

Everyone turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on Seamus, for the moment, I needed to answer just to him. "Last year I had only started having visions, I wasn't sure whether they were just dreams or how reliable they were. But I did see the aftermath of the Final Battle."

"What? When?" Several voices asked.

"Two days before it happened," I said and nearly shook as I confessed to these people, my friends, my comrades. Whatever their judgement, it was better than the fear of it had been.

"And you said nothing!" Seamus said bitterly. "You gave none of us any warning."

"That's not true," I said. "I told Lavender she was going to die." A thick silence enveloped the group, who were all suddenly forced to recollect and relive days that we'd buried deep. Seamus' face contorted in anguish, I knew how much he'd cared for her. "I didn't know what to do," I said stifling a sob. I had known this conversation was coming, I had run through it in my head all day in my hospital bed. "She told me to keep it to myself, that I would terrify everyone if they knew who would die. That it'd just be a distraction that could lose us a pretty unlikely victory."

"So you thought no one else deserved to know?" Ron asked angrily. "For Merlin's sake, if I had known Fred would..."

"She was right. You would have what? Told him there was no chance he'd survive? Or hidden him away? We all know what we risked that day. If people had run, we would have lost."

"Easy for you to say, you knew you'd live didn't you?" Ron continued.

"So, I should have revealed what I knew, saved your brother, because my visions could be changed. Except my own life would certainly be spared no matter what, because my visions can't be wrong. Which is it Ron, pick one!"

Ron was silenced for the moment so I looked back at Seamus, who had covered his face with his hands. The loss of Lavender was an old wound freshly opened. I looked around and most everyone seemed consumed by their own thoughts. Dean looked at me aghast. He probably felt he had gotten rid of me just in time.

I fled for my room. I walked over to the corner where Lavender's bed had stood and sobbed. They would forgive me, I told myself, they'd have to.

* * *

The next morning it was Saturday, and everyone was sound asleep when I woke up. They had all stayed up late, probably discussing me. I made it to the Great Hall before breakfast appeared, all alone except for Professor Fields and Professor Flitwick. I pulled out some of the work from the week I had missed, and began chugging away.

I had made decent progress by the time breakfast appeared and a few of my classmates began filing in. I kept working as I made a meal of bacon and eggs and toast and sipped at my pumpkin juice. Fay was the first of the eighth years to come down, which was a relief.

"How are you doing?" she asked and I just shrugged. "Well, just so you know, I'm glad you told everyone. A few people were...surprised at first, but Harry really pled your case last night. Told everyone there was no point in second-guessing."

"He didn't have to do that."

"Still, he did. What was funnier though was Hermione. She was defending you because she doesn't even believe in seeing the future. Isn't that weird? A witch that doesn't believe in that stuff?"

I laughed. "She's always been that way. Remember that time she yelled at Professor Trelawney in class?" Fay pulled a look, imitating Trelawney's crazy eyes, and we both started cracking up.

"So, you're going to the match later yeah?" Fay asked. "Slytherin versus Ravenclaw? If Slytherin wins they'll be undefeated, so we have to go cheer on the Ravenclaw side."

"I'd totally forgotten," I said. "Who's seeking for Ravenclaw then?"

"Some new bloke, a fourth year."

"Oh, well that doesn't bode well. Malfoy's probably the best seeker amongst us," I said and Fay looked at me disapprovingly. "Hey just being honest, the lad will need a bit of luck."

"I know right, so we'll bolster his spirits by cheering for him."

"I do have a lot of work to catch up on though, maybe I should stay back," I thought aloud.

"Don't you dare, we're Quidditch players, we have to go see the game," Fay said seriously.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean, slipped onto the bench across from us. "Good morning," Neville said.

"Morning," I said and looked at the three. Dean and Neville looked normal, but Seamus was offering me a cautious smile. "Seamus, I'm-", I started but Seamus stopped me.

"Forget it Parvati, you're my mate and that's that. Even if you are a freak, I love you anyway, so that's it," Seamus said, and my heart felt so big I thought it'd burst. "All right then," Seamus said. "Hand me the sausages, got to fill up before the game, maybe if we heckle him hard enough Malfoy will fall off his damned broom." He kicked my leg under the table. Honestly, I was too emotional to say anything. I just smiled back.

* * *

Before long I found myself in my winter coat and Gryffindor scarf, holding the end of a Ravenclaw banner, nestled under Seamus' arm, cozy on the Quidditch stands, waiting for the teams to be announced. Seamus had taken to being protective of me against the looks and whispers of others. And I loved him for it. Seamus had an abrupt manner, sure, but have I mentioned how he's probably the most loyal one amongst us?

Soon the teams were announced and came whipping around the pitch on their brooms. I spotted Ravenclaw's new seeker. He was a bigger player, pretty cute, brown hair, and he flew well. Maybe he had an actual chance. Wait I was the only female seeker now, great. Moments later Malfoy flew by, his blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He spared me a brief, frowning glance, but close behind him was Flint who nodded as he passed. I felt a little bad holding the Ravenclaw banner just then. Oh well.

The game was brutal, though not nearly as bad as our own match against the Slytherins. The players were getting bloodied up, and the crowd was roaring practically the whole time. The Slytherin side were doing their best to cheer as loudly as the other three houses combined. I felt a little bad. I mean, I hated the Slytherins, but it felt unfair to have three against one. Flint scored a goal, putting Slytherin up 100-90, and I unconsciously started clapping for him. Fay and Seamus gave me sideways looks.

"What do you have the hots for that Flint or something?" Seamus said in my ear.

"NO! Gods, why does everyone keep saying that," I answered back and he gave me a mocking look. "I just thought it was a good play, and I feel sort of bad for him."

"Uh-huh," he said, "That's how it starts."

"It does not!" I punched him in the arm. "I was just trying to be nice. I'll never do it again." I rolled my eyes.

"You'd better not! Cheering for a Slytherin, I never that I'd see the day Patil," Seamus shook his head.

"Seamus," I said into his ear after a minute. "Why'd you forgive me?"

He looked uncomfortable, but he finally leaned back and said, "Because of you, Lavender knew what was going to happen. And that last night, she and I, we sort of, you know. I think it was her way of showing me she loved me and saying goodbye, before she died."

I threw my arms around Seamus and hugged him tight. Sometimes I forgot just how close Lavender and him had been. Closer than even I'd known. "I miss her."

"Yeah, me too."

Moments later the crowd was on their feet screaming, and I looked up to see the seekers diving towards us from opposite sides of the pitch. The snitch hovered about twenty feet above us, looking uncertain about where to fly next. Within seconds the snitch had darted forward, away from us, and Malfoy seemed to have anticipated the move slightly faster than the Ravenclaw seeker. In a split second both were lunging for it, tangled together and flying uncontrolled towards the stands. I caught Malfoy's eyes for the briefest second before they crashed into us. Most had managed to scamper out of the way, but Seamus and I had been distracted and weren't so lucky, getting knocked over by the impact as the seekers landed squarely on top of us and rolled past, leaving us winded and flattened. The banner we'd been holding was torn to shreds. The whistle blew, and I grabbed onto the bench to hoist myself up, with Fay's proffered hand supporting me. The two players were starting to stand as well, and their teammates had flown closer to see what had happened. Malfoy lifted his arm, showing off the brilliant shiny snitch in his hand. The Slytherin team broke into cheers while Ravenclaw was left to comfort each other.

I turned to the Ravenclaw seeker who had stood up right next to me, and shook his hand. "Tough luck, good game."

"I was so close, errrrr," he said trying to catch his breath. "I thought I had it."

I chuckled, "Trust me, I know just how you feel."

I looked at Malfoy who was smiling smugly. Undefeated.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I found myself back in the common room, alone, still trying to finish my work. As the day wore on, the boost to my spirits delivered by Seamus had waned. It became obvious that not only were many people whispering about me, but a good number of complete strangers outright disliked me. More than a few people had whispered, "liar" or "traitor" or "freak" in my hearing. I tried to block out the looks some fourth years were giving me from the corner and focused on finishing my essay. I still had three important assignments to do after that, practical lessons in Potions and Charms, and of course the big report on Malfoy's history. I'd have to find him in the morning. I hadn't spoken to him since the lake.

As I penned the last few words on my assignment, a younger girl I didn't know approached me. She waited for me to look up before speaking. "Hi, my name is Jane. I was wondering...I was wondering if...I was wondering if you could answer something for me." She was a young, timid girl, clearly on edge. "I have this question. You see, my mother, she's been missing since last year. She's a muggleborn, and um, she was taken by the ministry, but even after the war ended and everything no one seems to know what happened to her." The poor girl had tears slipping out of her eyes. "And I was wondering if you could, I don't know, see anything about her."

She was looking at me as if I might say no. But how in the world could I? Poor thing. "I don't want to get your hopes up, I might not see anything, or at least anything you want to know."

"I know she's probably...gone. I just want to know for sure."

"Of course, I...I'm not like all-seeing or anything though, just don't expect too much, okay?" She nodded. I rolled up my parchment and had her turn towards me. "Try to think about her," I instructed, she was clearly more than anxious about the situation already.

I sat quietly next to her and focused and a vision came to the front of my mind, but I couldn't quite grasp it. I heard her gasp, undoubtedly my eyes had turned gray. I held onto her hand and the rest of the world fell away, and the vision overtook me. I came to a few moments later, utterly spent. The girl was supporting me to keep me from falling off the chair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I coughed, and took a few moments to collect myself by laying my head down on the desk. When I lifted it up a few more people had gathered near us to see what was going on. The girl was looking at me expectantly.

"I saw a woman, red hair in a bun, dark spectacles. She was thin and tall. She smiled with dimples."

"Oh my god," she gasped. "That's her! Is she dead?" Jane asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so. I can only see the future. She was working as a cashier in what looked like a grocer's. It was stormy outside, and I could see the ocean. There were big brown rocks. I saw you walking in and spotting her, you walked up to her, but it seemed like she didn't recognize you."

Jane had broken down in tears. "Oh Merlin. She's alive!" She grasped onto my arm. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, that's all I saw, I'm sorry."

"No, that's amazing, I'm going to go owl my dad," she yelled before embracing me and running off, out the portrait hole. The crowd around us were murmuring loudly now. And despite my weariness, I wondered what I had just gotten myself into. Fay elbowed her way to me.

"Come on," she said as she gathered my things into my bag. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

I slept through dinner and woke just as everyone was returning. I needed to think, so I grabbed my bag and slipped out the door, and wandered aimlessly for a while before deciding to head down to Potions.

The Potions laboratory is a windowless room, damp, dark, and lit with candles. It is gloomy on the best of days. On a Saturday night it is downright depressing. There were a handful of other students from all years working on missed assignments, everyone of them looking like they'd rather be somewhere else. Professor Longwood was supervising, but left us periodically to check on his house, who were having a raucous party to celebrate their victory. The last time I had been in this room, I had been caught stealing gillyweed by Malfoy, who I'd half-expected to be here now, doing whatever it was he did for Longwood. I was working diligently on my Pepperup potion, which I was in dire need of after my earlier vision. Maybe I'd take a swig if it turned out okay.

Halfway through I hit a gap of five minutes where nothing needed to be added or stirred and decided to run to the restroom. I was jogging down the dark hallway when I spotted Malfoy and his girlfriend making out right in my path. She had her hands tangled in Malfoy's ever lengthening mass of white blond hair. Gross gross gross, get a damn room. I was suddenly super irritated. I paused to consider. I needed the loo and there was no other way but right past them. I kept walking, avoiding eye contact, and as I got close they broke apart to see who it was, and I muttered an 'excuse me' but the girlfriend still gave me a death glare as I passed. Luckily when I left the loo two minutes later, they had moved someplace else, thank Merlin. Ninety seconds, had to stir the potion in ninety seconds.

Just as I was almost back inside the class, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Flint!" I said.

"We won, my little heroine," he said loudly. Had he been drinking or was he just that giddy. "And I think you cheered for me."

"I'll never admit to it," I responded pushing his arm off my shoulder. I looked at my watch, fifteen seconds. "Got to go!" I ran across the room to the back where my cauldron was bubbling, grabbed my stirring rod, but it was no use, the potion turned a sickly green. I'd have to start over. "Damn it!"

By the time I was back to the halfway point, my irritation had barely faded, and all but two of us were gone. It was so quiet I could hear was the scratching of Longwood's quill as he graded parchments. Malfoy came in at some point and talked to him in hushed tones. Longwood left and Malfoy was left supervising us. Great. He came over to me almost immediately.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I asked him as I dropped a few crushed mint leaves into the potion.

"If you losers had something else to do on a Saturday night, I could be off enjoying my party," he smiled cockily and leaned on the bench. "Undefeated Patil. The Cup is as good as ours."

"Congratulations, you can put it on your mantle next to your Death Eater mask," I responded while stirring. Ouch! Why had I gotten so angry and venomous all of a sudden? I felt bad as soon as it had left my lips. He just walked away and left me stirring my potion in silence. My face turned red. What was wrong with me, I didn't even particularly care about Quidditch. I wanted to win sure, but it wasn't my whole life or anything. After a few minutes the guilty feeling was plaguing me so I raised my hand. Malfoy wouldn't look over so I kept clearing my throat until he couldn't ignore me anymore.

His face was an apathetic mask when he came over, he just stood looking at me with his arms crossed. I said, "I'm not sure what to do next."

"Figure it out." He walked away again.

"Malfoy!" I called out, and the other student looked over at us. "There's something else." He returned begrudgingly. "We have to do those reports for History of Magic. Let's meet tomorrow to do the interviews."

"I already finished mine," he said.

"On who?" I was surprised.

"Why are you being stupid?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're my partner, so you of course."

"How, we never did the interviews?"

"I did. You were never very cooperative in class, so I've been talking to you outside class all term, or hadn't you noticed? Even got you to spend all night in a lake with me. I learned all kinds of things." He looked me up and down. "Makes for pretty interesting reading." I'm not sure what color I was turning, but it definitely wasn't normal, puce maybe.

"But some of that stuff was private, it wasn't meant for the report."

"I didn't put in anything inappropriate," he offered and moved to leave again.

"But wait, I can't write mine, you have to let me interview you tomorrow, please." He shrugged and walked away. "Come on Malfoy, get back here." He ignored me. The other student was staring at us. "Please. I'm sorry, there, you happy!" Great, just great, apologizing to Malfoy. Again. Right after he got done being an utter prat.

If anything he turned around looking angrier. "Why do you insist on making such a spectacle of yourself?" he muttered under his breath. His words cut deeper than he knew. I forgot to stir. "Fine tomorrow at the library after breakfast, at least then I can be done with this already. You're totally mental you know that?" He grabbed the stirring rod out of my hand and began stirring my potion furiously in an attempt to save it. His fingers had brushed mine for the briefest of seconds and I had almost had a vision, a fleeting feeling of one. Not two in one day! I stepped back from the table, away from him. From the look on his face he knew what had just happened. "Stopper this up. It's done," he announced and got away from me as quickly as possible.

* * *

He was good on his word, and showed up at the library the next morning, and looked like his old bored self. Had we spent all night in a lake a few days ago? Had we fought just yesterday? I couldn't be sure, he was so indifferent. He politely answered my questions with the bare minimum of information, despite my attempts to pry further. He kept getting distracted by the other people in the library. It was making me crazy.

"What's up with you?" I asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being so off, is it because of what I said yesterday? Because I am sorry, I'm not sure why I said it."

"Already forgotten. Your little insults don't phase me Patil. I've heard a lot worse."

"Well then, be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean talk, fight, be like you usually are, not so indifferent."

"What do you care if I'm indifferent?" he asked without a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess I don't," I responded. Be brave. "Actually that's not true. You know things about me that absolutely no one ever can or will. It would be nice to think that you considered me an actual person in your universe, and not some annoying girl you had an assignment with that one time."

"Get a grip Patil, I can keep your secret and not care who you are at the same time," he chuckled at me.

Needless to say, the rest of the interview was brief and completely uninteresting.

* * *

A few days later I received my report back from the Bulldog with the barely acceptable grade I was expecting. I spied on Malfoy's paper. Outstanding! That was my life he'd written about. My life was the outstanding one, damn it! His was the barely acceptable one. So frustrating.

After class, Dean caught up with me to walk to dinner. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Awkward, awkward, awkward. Talking to him felt so damn awkward.

"I'm glad you told everyone, honesty feels pretty good, huh?" he smiled down at me. Yeah that's right. Throw in that little barb.

"Yeah I guess." People were still looking at me funny as I walked down the hall, and some even jumped out of my way, as if brushing against me might leave them cursed. It didn't hurt my feelings though, at least then I wouldn't accidentally have a vision about them.

"Well, in the spirit of honesty there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh."

"Well, the Yule Ball is in two weeks." I'd noticed, Christmas decorations were everywhere and signs reminding us of the ball were plastered on the Great Hall doors. "And I sort of wanted to ask-" oh please don't ask me, it would be awful to have to say no "-Fay. If that's okay with you. I know we only broke up a few weeks ago, and she's your friend. Would it be too weird?"

I felt humiliated. That's just great. Ex-boyfriend asking best friend to the ball. I wanted to yell at him and call him an insensitive jerk. But then suddenly all the pieces came crashing into place in my mind. Fay had a mysterious crush on someone, someone unattainable. I had thought it was Rosier, but was it? Had I ever seen her acting strangely around him? Not really. But I had seen her avoiding Dean and I together. At the party in the Defender's Den, had the sight of us upset her so much she'd turned to McLaggen for comfort? Had it been her who'd triggered my vision of Dean getting snatched last year? Was it her I'd seen in my vision of Dean's future? Oh gods, they were meant to be, weren't they? True love. I had been silent for a long time now.

Dean said, "Just forget I said anything."

I swallowed my pride. "No, of course, you should ask her if you want. We broke up, we're not each other's hostages or anything. We should both do as we like, no hard feelings?" I offered my hand for him to shake. And he shook it enthusiastically.

"You're amazing Parvati," he pulled me into a hug. "Friends forever, yeah?"

"Of course." I'll probably be maid of honor at your wedding.

* * *

I sat on my bed feeling sorry for myself. School weirdo. Ex-boyfriend going out with best friend. While I remained dateless. Even my arch-enemy couldn't care less about me. Barely passing History of Magic. Was I really that pathetic? At least my sister still loved me. I opened her letter that had arrived with a large box attached during dinner. Presents always made me feel better.

_Dear Parvati,_

_I cannot wait to see you at Christmas. You have to tell me everything you learned about the mermaids and Grandma. I'm absolutely dying of curiousity. Other classmates have mentioned your ability to me now. I'm proud of you for going public. You really are the brave twin._

_The first part of my studies have gone really well. My master says I'm one of his best students ever. I'm becoming fluent in French, je vais t'apprendre un peu quand je viens chez nous. I love it here. I hope you won't hate me if we choose to stay._

_To enamor you to France, I've sent you a little something. I don't know what your plans were for the Yule Ball, but I hope you choose to wear it._

_Lots of Love,_

_Padma_

I opened the package, and inside was a very fancy box, with gold lettering, _Maison de la Mer_. I ran my hands along the cool smooth surface before opening it carefully. Inside was heaps of tissue and underneath that the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was the palest pink, long and clingy, and sewn in a way that swept to one side like a wave. It had a single long lace sleeve while the other arm was bare. The body was embellished delicately with lace, beads and fluffy fabrics that made it absolutely sumptuous. So what if I didn't have a date, I had the perfect dress. Tucked under more tissue was a pair of elegant pink silk shoes. I glanced down at the watch my sister had given me. _Time to shine._


	15. Chapter 15

We'd barely managed to squeak through a victory against Hufflepuff. Our chasers missed many of their plays both offensively and defensively. Two weeks just hadn't been enough time to get our new player, Nicholas Igby, flying as seamlessly with the team as Stone. The game had lasted three hours, and we were down 130 points when I'd caught the snitch. It was a relief more than a victory, even the fans had stopped cheering as the third freezing cold hour wore on. Ginny yelled at us all afterward, pointing out that if I'd missed, there would be no coming back from a 280 point deficit to make the final. She even yelled at me for taking so long to find the damned thing and letting the score get out of hand. She was right, we'd have been dead last. Everyone was exhausted and my legs and thighs hurt like hell from being mounted on a broom for so long.

I went down to the lake afterward, still in my Quidditch kit. I knew I couldn't go back in the water, Seeley had been clear about that. But I had more I wanted to talk to her about. I wanted to come down here one more time before the holiday. I'd tried sending her a Patronus but it had just bounced back off the surface. Even if I did find a way to contact her, would she want to talk with me? She pretty clearly despised wizards. Would I endanger or alienate her if I persisted? I just wasn't sure. It's not like I could ask any of the professors. Going near the Black Lake was forbidden, let alone entering and talking to its residents. So I stared at the steamy surface of the water instead and tried to let its calm wash over me. Had my grandfather sat here staring at the water like this fifty years ago? What had he said when he first met my grandmother? Why had she decided to run away with him? It was quite romantic to think about.

The Yule Ball was tomorrow, and then most of us would go home. I'd sort of been holding out hope someone would ask me at the last minute, but no one had. Fay had been unable to disguise her elation at being asked by Dean, and I knew that my guess had been right. I didn't begrudge them their happiness, I really didn't have feelings for him any more, it'd just be nice if every time they were together people didn't turn and look at me and think 'poor Parvati'. I was such a good friend, I'd even helped her pick out the perfect dress.

Since I'd looked into Jane's future for her, I'd developed a little following, a group of mostly girls who admired my ability. A few of them had asked me to read their fortunes, but I'd refused. It didn't work like that anyway, and none had a truly compelling reason. Besides after talking to Seeley I realized now that by looking I could influence what happened. I couldn't field that sort of responsibility for everyone that asked. Still it was nice to know that there was a contigent of the student body that found my 'gift' interesting and not reason to ostracize me.

Snow began falling and I decided it was time to head back. Join my teammates and unwind a little. On my walk up the castle steps I ran into Luna, dressed in a very odd looking pointy fur hat, matching winter cloak, and sunglasses.

"Hi there Luna," I called to her.

"Hi Parvati, oh goodness, your head is just covered in wracksprurts."

"Is it?" I swatted near my head.

"Oh yes, but you can't get rid of them by swatting at them."

"Oh, okay." I put my arm back down.

"I heard you don't have a date for the ball tomorrow." I guess the gossip mill was still running.

"Yeah, I'll be going alone I guess."

"Well, so will I, so at least we'll have someone to sit with and talk to."

"You are?" no need to sound so hopeful Parvati.

"Yeah, my boyfriend left early to travel with his family, but I'm still excited for the ball, I love to dance." She did a weird twirl while flapping her hands in the air. This wasn't embarassing at all.

"It'll be fun, I'm sure."

* * *

I helped Fay into her red gown and did her hair for her, pinning her auburn curls up one at a time. I even lent her my nicest red shoes. Things between us were getting less awkward as she became less apologetic about Dean. She looked absolutely beautiful this evening, and my resolution to be supportive was straining. I got her out the door just before a frustrated growl finally escaped. I got dressed alone, which was fitting I suppose. I had time to admire every detail of the dress. It was so beautiful, I felt like a princess. I pulled my hair up into a simple knot. I painted my lips a dark pink and emphasizing my eyes a bit, but mostly I just left my face alone. The person looking back at me in the mirror looked pretty as she was. I wrapped a long strand of pearls around my neck twice and let the rest hang down. It was comforting to hold on to the cool pearls as I walked down the stairs to no one.

Most everyone had already left and I as I exitted the common room, Professor Rosier followed me and struck up a conversation about my ability. He wanted to make sure I was coping okay and wondered if I had learned anything new about my Mermish heritage. I lied and told him that I hadn't and that I didn't really intend to pursue it much further. He seemed disappointed, but let the subject go.

We walked into the Great Hall together which had been transformed into a wintry paradise. Every table was lined with evergreen boughs that made the entire hall smell like Christmas. The floating candles were decorated with delicate white and red flowers. All the students in formal attire made me feel like I had stepped into another, more respectful and proper era. The musicians were assembling near the front, where the teachers usually sat. They were dressed in kilts and two were sporting bagpipes. I'm guessing McGonagal had something to do with that choice. The first dance was about to begin, and all the couples were working their way to the front. I was thinking about who I could possibly dance with tonight, when Professor Rosier did something I didn't expect. "Would you like to dance Miss Patil?" he asked, and I froze. Dance with a Professor? A good-looking young American Professor?

"Sure," I said. He was being nice I knew, and I appreciated it. The musicians began a lilting tune and I knew the steps to this particular song, and thankfully so did the Professor. It should have been weirder dancing with a teacher, but it kind of wasn't. It was pleasant and he kept up conversation the entire time, asking me about Quidditch, and my plans for after graduation. I told him I'd like to travel after graduating, which I hadn't really thought about until just that moment. He thought that was a great idea and told me he had done the same before studying Transfiguration.

The song ended and we parted. At least now I could say I'd danced tonight. I sat and chatted with Luna and Seamus for a while, until his date finally nagged him into stepping onto the dance floor. It was pleasant really, I hadn't had a decent conversation with Luna in a long time, and got to learn all about her boyfriend, her plans to join her father's paper, and she was horribly curious about me, but I made her promise not to print anything. I danced with a skinny nervous kid in Ravenclaw who also had come without a date. I'm pretty sure he'd asked me on a dare from his friends who I saw staring at us as we danced rigidly together. Fay and Dean seemed completely content in each other's company, and the sight of the two of them had even me smiling. After a while the band leader announced that it was time to dance with someone who wasn't our date, and from another house McGonagal had grabbed the microphone to add. Other house, that was an interesting twist.

Flint came up to me, "Come on Parvati, let's dance." The kid looked utterly handsome in dress robes. "That's some dress," he said as I stood up offering him my hand.

"Thanks," I replied. "My sister sent it from France."

"You're the prettiest girl in here tonight. Aside from my date of course," he said.

"You're just flattering me."

"Dead serious," he smiled and led me confidently through the steps.

"You're a good dancer."

"So are you. But you probably know that already."

"Are you saying I'm full of myself?"

He laughed. "Not even a little." He looked over my shoulder and raised his eyebrow at someone.

"Who are you looking at?"

"No one. Nice game by the way. Well, you did well. The rest of your team was awful."

"Hey!" I tried to be indignant. "Yeah well, that's what I get for saving your butt!" We continued chatting amiably for the duration of the song. Flint then insisted we keep dancing for the next song. "What about your date?" I asked.

"She's in the loo with her friends. Some sort of girl drama." So we stayed together. The song started gently, with just the flute playing a sweet melody. But after a minute or so, the bagpipe and drum joined in and the song broke out into a loud fast jig. Flint held both of my hands loosely and started doing some fancy bouncy footwork. He was quite good and had me cracking up. He then wrapped his hand around my back and pulled me around with him. I did my best to mimic and match his footwork. He turned me around to face outward, one of his arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at his face and he was telling me how to match his steps. We moved together changing direction rapidly, but I thought we were doing a pretty decent job. We ran across Malfoy who was standing, not dancing at the edge of the floor. I barely glimpsed him, but heard Flint taunt him. "See Malfoy, it's easy!"

I was out of breath and smiling broadly by the time the song finished with Flint turning me quickly out then in and dipping me. We'd done well enough to earn a light applause from McGonagal who was standing nearby.

"My date's back, I'm afraid, I'll leave you here."

"After that I need to catch my breath. Thanks Flint."

"My pleasure," he said before turning and disappearing into a sea of dancers gathering for the next song. I sought out my previous seat next to Luna, and watched as the next song proceeded, and got the gossip about who'd danced with whom during the interhouse dance.

A few minutes later Luna's eyes growing impossibly larger and more surprised looking was my first clue that something weird was about to happen. I turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind me, tall and gazing down on me with his usual detached look. I could feel my eyebrows and spirits dropping. "Need something?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"The interhouse dance is already over," I said.

"So? I'm just a man asking you for a dance," he replied.

"A man?" I questioned.

"Well, we're not exactly children anymore are we?" he responded. His held out his hand.

"All right," I said unable to think of the right objection. I took his hand and stood up. He led me towards the dance floor in silence. The band was changing to a new song. My dress swayed with each step and his hand holding mine felt soft but firm. Once we got to the middle of the floor he stopped and held his arms out, waiting for me to step into them. I held onto his left hand and stepped forward so he could rest his right hand on my lower back. A beautiful slow melody started. Professor McGonagall I had to admit had made the right choice of musicians for the ball.

"Ready?" he asked gently. After I nodded slightly he started to move, leading me elegantly. He was right, he certainly danced like a man. I looked away from his face as we danced. We were so close, looking at him would have been too weird, too intimate. I was utterly puzzled. What was all this about? A dare? Flint's taunting about his dancing skills? Guilt for being such a prat? Was he just messing with my head? Why had I said yes? Mostly he'd just caught me totally off-guard.

He was an excellent partner, clearly skilled and great at leading. Even as the orchestra increased the pace and intensity of the music he matched them. Moving me through some elaborate steps. He had turned me out with one arm above my head and another joined with his behind my back. I looked around and realized that some people were staring at us. I guess we weren't as grown up as we'd thought. I blushed a little.

"Draco..." I started.

"Ignore them," he said.

He had pulled me back in, and we kept dancing in silence. He switched so that we were dancing in the same direction, both our left hands clasped out together while my right covered his at my waist. He moved and switched direction effortlessly. He then stepped forward letting me duck under his arm so I was behind him. Had he always been this tall, or was it the dress robes? He quickly offered his right hand behind which I grabbed with my left before he twisted me around back to a standard hold, allowing his hand to brush across my back from my sleeved shoulder across to my bare one and down to my hand.

After almost a minute as the music crescendoed, I finally ventured a look in his direction. I had been right. It was far beyond too intimate. I was too aware of him, of all of him, all of a sudden. His gray eyes didn't look so cold this close. His face really was strikingly handsome, his longish blond hair looked so perfect. I could feel the warmth of his body on my bare skin. But somehow it wasn't just his proximity that was bothering me. It was my reaction to it. I felt so uncomfortable. He remained looking at me for the tiniest of moments before turning his head up and looking away. I was so thankful. I was pretty sure I was blushing horribly and his retreat gave me a chance to recover.

He was still moving us through the steps quickly, and pushed me out again, pulling me through a few more complicated moves as the pace of the music climaxed and began to die down. He turned me one last time and remained apart from me. I couldn't look at him, even at this distance. Why the hell had I reacted this way?

"I like the dress," he said before walking away.

If I stood there any longer, I'd give myself away. Everyone watching would know how how I'd been effected by dancing with Draco Malfoy. So I smoothed my dress down and put on my most apathetic face as I returned to my seat next to Luna. A few people were still looking, but that was to be expected. I don't think anyone could detect my inner turmoil. For once Luna allowed me to sit quietly and didn't ask anything abrupt or jarring. She did say "I think those wrackspurts are clearing," but who the hell knows what that meant. After a few minutes I noticed I was unconsciously seeking Malfoy out with my eyes and decided it was time to leave, so I left the Great Hall and went outside where a yule garden had been set up, complete with warming fires and winter roses. I found a small nook near a fire and stood trying to calm myself. I looked up at the moon, it does some sort of spiritual healing thing for mermaids right? Maybe it'd work on me. I leaned back and let the light wash over me. Nothing. Damn, too human I guess.

I tried to put dancing with Malfoy out of my mind and contemplate just the fire. It was no use. I was still jittery and almost ticklish all over, unable to get comfortable. Damn it. What was wrong with me?

I didn't have long to ponder the question before the object of my distress suddenly appeared in front of me. The feeling of wanting to jump out of my own skin had grown to the point where I was shaking, but I couldn't take my eyes away from his for the brief moment he stood there looking back at me. And then he was kissing me and I finally felt relief, and then disgust. He was the enemy, he had a freaking Dark Mark on his arm. He was loathsome. But his lips didn't feel like the enemy's lips. His arms wrapped around my back didn't feel like the enemy's arms. His warm body didn't feel like the enemy's body. Being in such intimate contact with him had me shivering and tingling in a way I had never done before. What was going on here? I didn't even like him, did I?

All I knew for sure was that I didn't want this moment to stop, and stepped backwards pulling him with me, hidden from view. Being connected to him in this way felt heady, intoxicating. He broke away from the kiss and nestled his head against mine before laying tiny kisses near my eyes and on my forehead. It felt so sweet I thought I was going to burst. I looked into his eyes for a moment and a determined looking Draco was looking back. He kissed me again, more fiercely this time, and my back struck the wall behind me. I felt the pin holding my hair jostle loose and my hair came slowly undone. None of it slowed Draco's passion. His tongue made tentative contact with my own while his hands twisted in my long hair and ran down my back. He was holding me so close I could feel every contour of his chest and stomach with my own. It was almost too much sensation, I thought I might pass out.

"Malfoy, you out here!" a male voice called. His lips finally released mine, though he was still holding my head with both hands. I slumped back against the wall, and we were both breathing heavily. I kept my eyes closed. I needed to recover. "Astoria's looking for you mate!"

My eyes shot open and looked at his stony ones. They looked cold, distant, horrible again. His girlfriend. What had I been thinking? He had a girlfriend. What was he doing here? Oh my god, I was the other woman. I didn't even like him. I detested him in fact. I felt utterly ashamed for probably the first time in my life. He released my head and swiped at his lips, cleaning off any trace of me before stepping back giving me one last unreadable look and calling back to his friend, "Over here."

"Come on Malfoy!" his friend called and he walked away.

I had never truly felt humiliation until that moment I realized. I stood there a moment contemplating the mess that was my hair and then looked around for the pin I had lost. It must be on the ground somewhere. I bent to pick it up, and almost cried. How had I allowed this to happen? What was I doing? I couldn't go back through the party, so I walked around to the main castle entrance, freezing cold the entire way, and ran straight up to my room, tore off the world's prettiest dress and jumped in the shower trying to warm up and get sensation back in my body. But it was no use. I was lost.

* * *

The next day I managed to hide amongst the crowd of eighth year Gryffindors the entire ride back on the train, and avoided sight of any of the Slytherins. I kept my head down and practically ran off the train until I reached my sister waiting at the apparition point. "Padma!" I threw myself into her hug.

I could hear the frown in her voice. "What's happened now?"


	16. Chapter 16

"I knew it! I knew you were into her! Merlin, you're a bloody idiot," Flint laughed at Malfoy who'd just told him what'd happened the previous evening. They were spread out in the compartment Malfoy had commandeered for them on the train back to London.

One of their teammates opened the door noisily and came in, "Hey guys!" he said jovially, blond curls bouncing.

"Get out," Malfoy growled.

"What's got Malfoy's panties in a twist?" he asked Flint, who laughed harder.

"Now!" Malfoy bellowed, and their wide-eyed teammate retreated shutting the door behind him.

"Charming," Flint said laying back on the bench and kicking his legs up. "I just can't imagine why she'd avoid you like the Goblin plague."

After a contemplative silence Malfoy said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not like anything was going to happen. I didn't want to date her, I've only just managed to get rid of Greengrass. Plus Patil's got no sense of propriety and has a tongue like a harpy. Besides that she's a ..."

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"I see, so you don't like her then?"

"No, she was just a distraction."

"Oh, well then," Flint sat up from his feigned sleep. "She likes me. I think she's great, Really sweet, good dancer, gorgeous. Saved my life twice. The best part, she plays Quidditch. Perfect girl for me. I think I'll make a play for her. Parvati Flint, I like the sound of that." Flint ducked right to dodge the book Malfoy launched at his head. "Knew it. I was totally right about you." And he laid back down, after arranging his cloak as a pillow under his head.

"I'm just not sure where it went so wrong," Malfoy said after a long silence. Flint knew he had swallowed his pride to make this admission, tantamount to asking for Flint's help.

"Listen carefully, and remember, I say this as a friend: You are not very nice."

"Neither is she."

"That's just great, tit-for-tat. She is so nice. She's nice to me." This time the book hit him square in the stomach. He croaked out, "See not nice."

"I've helped her in every possible way. I pulled her out of a god-damned lake in the middle of the night. I've kept her secrets, I've protected her, and what do I get for it? Screams about what a horrible Death Eater I was and punched in the face."

"Hey, that Quidditch fight was epic. And you were a Death Eater."

"And she has to announce it at every fucking opportunity. She hates me."

"That's why she made out with you last night, it was all the pent-up hate." He rolled his eyes.

"Stranger things have happened."

"I suppose that's why she danced like that with you too, the hate."

"She danced with you too. Thanks for that by the way, since you apparently already knew. You prat."

"Hey, I had to do something to get you off your arse. If I hadn't given you ideas, you'd have just stood there staring all night. Let's try and be less creepy than Filch." After a moment he continued, "Just be nicer, less I-have-to-sarcastically-point-out-every-way-in-which-you're-wrong-all-the-damn-time."

"I don't do that."

"You do."

"I was nice to her last night, I didn't say one mean thing, I swear, and she runs away, through the snow in that dress. She's such a drama queen."

"And you have no idea why she might have done that?" Malfoy shrugged. "Told you, you're a bloody idiot."

"Enlighten me," Malfoy practically growled.

"She thinks you were using her as a 'distraction'. Cheating on Greengrass."

"We broke up weeks ago. Everyone knows that."

"Right, Gryffindors really keep up with news of who's dating who in Slytherin house."

Malfoy's eyes suddenly lit up. "You think that's it?"

"Holy crap, I can't do it anymore, it's like talking to a girl."

Malfoy sat back and didn't say anything for a few minutes after that admonishment. He was acting disgustingly desperate. Might as well switch to Hufflepuff.

"Hey, I'm genuinely curious here, why do you like her so much? I've never, I mean never seen someone have it so bad for someone." Flint said breaking the silence.

"Shut up."

"Dear Merlin! You love her!" He pointed at his face and Malfoy actually turned red.

"Don't be a prick."

"You want to marry her!"

"You're an intolerable little bastard."

"You want her to have your little Malfoy babies!"

"I want nothing to do with her. She's too much trouble. You can have her."

"That's good, cause I've seen her practically naked, and I'd hit that." This time it was Malfoy's fist that hit Flint in the stomach and the two boys struggled. "You're so damn obvious about it too. I'm sure Greengrass has figured it out, and after that little stunt dancing with her last night, most of the school probably has too."

"I'm not an idiot, I goaded Tonks into suggesting I dance with the dateless Gryff to show the chivalrous side of Slytherin in front of a few witnesses."

"That does sound like something she would do."

"Do me a favor and stop flirting with her."

"I'm friendly with her, because we're like, friends. You do understand the concept right?"

"Well if you're such great friends, what does she think about me?"

"Before last night, I'd have said she didn't like you. Now I'd say she probably hopes you burn in hell."

"Thanks, arsehole."

"Anytime."

* * *

"What's happened now?" Padma asked her sister, who'd come running wildly toward her.

"Nothing, I'm just excited to see you. Come on let's go then."

"Wait, wait, I wanted to say hi to everyone. I haven't seen these guys in months."

"Sure, yeah."

"How did the dress turn out by the way?"

"Really pretty, thanks."

"That's it, that's all I get. Who'd you dance with?"

"You know people."

"Which people? Neville? Seamus? Michael Corner?"

"Actually no."

"You didn't dance with Dean did you?"

"No."

"You're being awfully mysterious here. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. It's just the wind. Hey look here they come." Padma was happily distracted by hugs from her friends. Back at the barrier to platform 9 3/4 Malfoy and Flint winked into existence. "I really want to see Mom and Dad. I'll take off and catch you at home later?" Parvati quickly disappeared into thin air before Padma could reply.

* * *

"I know why you ran away earlier," Padma said after finding her sister alone in the kitchen. "But you shouldn't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"Seamus told me, about how Professor Tonks made Draco Malfoy dance with you because you attended alone, and how embarassed you were. Don't worry. It's no big deal."

Parvati's face fell. "I'll get over it."

"Now tell me all about the lake and the Merfolk."

Parvati told Padma all about the each of her trips to the lake. Padma was so keen to know all the details that Parvati was unable to hide that Malfoy had been present both times.

Parvati ended by telling Padma what she'd learned from Seeley about her ability. "Apparently, I can't ever see something I could or would change to be different. So you see, I can influence the future just by seeing it. That's why I can't go back in the Lake. The merfolk would never let a Vorree leave."

"Holy Merlin, that makes so much sense." Padma exclaimed before grabbing a sheet of parchment and starting to scribble down Arithmancy equations. "How could I not have realized it earlier. There are only some points in time and space that can be determined with certainty, when all forces that influence it are strong and stable. Because of your ability you become the strongest such force. It's so elegant and perfect."

"Yeah well, I want to know more, but I can't go back into the lake. And Seeley was pretty hostile to humans in general. If I hadn't been with him, she probably would have speared Malfoy."

"You're going to have to explain exactly why his name has come up so many times in the hour since I met you at the station."

"It's accidental."

"I'm your twin sister. Try harder."

"He's a crazy stalker?"

"Is he really?"

"Hell if I know."

Their mom walked into their cozy kitchen just then to check on fragrant muffins she'd been preparing. "It's so nice to have both my girls home. Tell me, what were you girls gossiping about."

Parvati looked at Padma and shook her head slightly.

"Well Mom, you know how I told you that we thought Grandma Bee was a mermaid before Grandpa transfigured her."

Mrs. Patil's countenance became guarded. "Yes."

"Well, Parvati has confirmed it. Turns out she is from the Black Lake and met Grandpa when he was a student. Did you know she had a sister?"

"Yes, Seeley."

"What?" both girls exclaimed simultaneously. "You never ever mentioned it."

"Your grandmother told me very little about her family. When she fell in love with your grandfather, she knew her family would disapprove. Her sister told on her when she discovered them, and her parents imprisoned her. She said her parents were cruel and would have killed her to keep her from him. She managed to escape, and never looked back. She never wanted to talk about or have anything to do with her family, and I never asked her more than the few details she chose to share with me."

"But mom, don't you want to-"

"No, I do not. I adored my mother and respected her wishes not to delve into her past."

"But mom."

"You do not know everything. You don't know everything that happened to her, and I have no intention of telling you." Mrs. Patil said, calmly laying out the muffins on a tray. "Now come on girls, let me show you all the things I've gotten together for the wedding." The twins shared a concerned look, but obediently followed their mother out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Welcome home son," Mrs. Malfoy hugged Draco tightly. He looked around. His mother had changed as much in the ancestral home as she possibly could, furniture wall-hangings, the color of the walls. Holes had even been punched in some of the outside walls and new stained-glass windows had been installed.

"Hello mother," he said hugging her to his chest. His height reinforced the unpleasant reality that he was the man of the house now that his father was in Azkaban. They sat down and had the most informal tea they'd ever had, though with all the fine china and house elves, it would still pass for formal in any other household.

After a while Mrs. Malfoy brought up a subject that clearly worried her. "I've received a letter from Mrs. Greengrass. She wrote to tell me that you and Astoria have ended your courtship."

"Yes, mother." Draco affirmed.

"I see, well could I ask the reason why."

"We just weren't right for each other."

"The girl is beautiful, intelligent, sweet, well-bred."

"Mother."

"Her family would have made a good alliance for you."

"Must we always think about it so strategically."

"Draco, our family is not in a good position. So yes, we must."

"Well, maybe I'm done thinking about the position of the Malfoy family."

"You are the Malfoy family Draco." The silence emanating from the enormous house reinforced her assertion.

"Well, I have my Potions apprenticeship for now. I'd like to focus on that for the time-being." His mother looked relieved. "Very well."

* * *

Christmas Eve in the Patil house was a happy affair. The house was lit inside out with candles, and the table was covered in turkey and various other treats, both sweet and savory. The four Patils were joined this year by Anthony Goldstein who had been welcomed into the family as a son. Their father, who presented 'his girls' jewelry every year on Christmas Eve, had purchased something in a small box for Anthony as well. For his wife he bought a beautiful set of pearl earrings and his daughters each received a ring with small sapphire, topaz, and opals stones wrapped around a band. Anthony received a pocket watch with the inscription, 'Thank Merlin, finally another man!'

Anthony and Padma seemed as comfortable with each other as the elder couple at the table. Serving each other food and drinks without being asked, encouraging each other with natural glances and touches, while avoiding those showy excesses of new love that tend to disgust onlookers. Everyone ate heartily, and Padma and her mother got up to clear the table.

"It must be difficult having all the Death Eater kids back this year," Anthony said to Parvati. "I don't know how you guys deal with it. Thank goodness I got to leave. I don't think I could bear to look at their faces again."

"No, it was really hard, especially back in September."

"I can't even stand to think about it sometimes. Everything we lost, everyone...," Anthony took a moment to regain his composure. "It's just too much to expect it all to just pass." A few glasses of wine had put him in a sentimental mood.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. But we have to move on you know, can't just make ourselves miserable."

"I know, that's why I'm so glad I left, even though it would have been nice to retake my NEWTs. Honestly, I don't think I could have looked at the faces of those horrible people everyday without reliving it all over and over. Merlin, I can't believe they just let them all back in. Parkinson, Nott, Malfoy, Zabini. It's just crazy."

"Yeah."

"I'm just depressing you aren't I, you still have five months to kill with those fuckers. Excuse my language sir," Anthony paused to apologize to Mr. Patil who seemed more amused than angry. "By they way, I heard you're doing well as Gryffindor seeker. Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Make sure you stick it to those Slytherins, punch Malfoy in the face again. I'll portkey back to see that."

Parvati grimaced, "Well I got into trouble the last time I did it."

"That's exactly what I mean, it's so unfair, he deserves worse than a punch in the face. And you're the one that gets in trouble. If I came across him, I'd do much worse."

"You're absolutely right Anthony," Mr. Patil, normally the most light-hearted member of the Patil clan joined the agitated conversation. "You wouldn't believe how many of them have managed to avoid Azkaban. I've even heard talk that Lestrange might go free. It's maddening."

"That's ridiculous."

"Well the ministry is failing us, but what else is new, eh? But I tell you what, I won't do business with any of them. That Malfoy woman owled me the other day, looking for someone to build an extension to their library. I tore up her offer and sent her a flat rejection. I'll be damned before I'll take one knut of that woman's money or have anything to do with her."

"Come on guys, Christmas carols?" Padma interrupted.

* * *

The holidays had passed with heaps of wedding samples tasted, drank, smelled, tried on, written on, and listened to. Mrs. Patil couldn't have been more ecstatic to plan her daughter's nuptials, and already had a guest list numbering in the hundreds. The whole family was so caught up in the bustle, that even Parvati's troubled mind was diverted. They were on their third trip to Diagon Alley, visiting Madam Malkin's to finalize wedding robes. After her fitting, Parvati ducked out to window shop on the alley while the rest of the party was attacked by the dressmaker's measuring tapes.

She visited the Quidditch shop and picked up a new broom maintenance kit, selected a few fun gags at Weasley's, and then ducked into Flourish and Blott's. She asked the bookseller near the door where books on Merculture were located.

"Well Miss ...", the middle-aged witch said in a gravelly voice.

"Patil."

"Miss Patil. As you might know Merfolk are famously secretive, but we do have a few titles, I know of a few in the Magical Creatures section, and one or two in the History of Magic section. I could pull them for you if you'd like to have a seat at one of the desks," the bookseller said indicating a small section of desks tucked in a corner.

"Sure, thanks," Parvati said and unloaded her bags onto the desk furthest back. The bookseller returned quickly with five books of various thicknesses and ages.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help you find," she said.

"Thanks," Parvati said and began thumbing through the volumes. She didn't discover much that she didn't know already, and a few books contained information she knew to be incorrect.

"Excuse me, Are you Parvati Patil?" an older wizard, thin with a bedraggled appearance, approached her and asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Mr. Anderson, I'm Jane's father," he said.

"Oh, hello sir," Parvati stood up and offered her hand, which he didn't take.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of our family's business," he said in a low agitated voice.

"Sorry."

He took a step closer, "I don't know what Divination you think you're playing at, but my daughter has spent her holiday, convinced that if she checks every seaside town in Britain, she'll find her mother. Her mother who's probably dead."

"I just told her what I saw."

"What you saw?" he spat out, voice getting louder and eyes narrowing. "I have already lost my wife, and thanks to you I get to see my daughter going mad." Parvati tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go, between the desk and the shelves of books. "I know fortune-telling is some joking matter to you school girls, but there are some things you shouldn't toy with. It is cruel, it is-", Parvati collapsed before hearing any more.

When Parvati came to, she was seated alone at her desk and the bookseller was fanning her with the most recent issue of _Witch Weekly_. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Parvati said softly. Mr. Anderson was nowhere to be seen. "I just need a few minutes."

"All right, dear," she said and left Parvati alone at the table with her stack of useless books.

"Need some help?" Draco Malfoy's hands, one holding a potions book, appeared on the table next to where Parvati's head was resting on her Quidditch supply bag.

"No."

"Don't be a moron. You can't even lift your head."

"Go away." But he didn't, he lingered quietly staring at her.

"We weren't dating, you know, Greengrass and I. We'd broken up a month ago."

"Lucky girl."

"What'd you see this time?" Malfoy asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"It was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"Kissing you."

Malfoy said nothing in response.

"Tonks made you dance with me, I misread it."

"That's not true. I wanted to dance with you. I wanted to kiss you."

"Still, doesn't matter." Parvati regained enough strength to lift her head off the table and cradle it in her hands. "It was a bad idea. Let's just forget about it."

"Fine," Malfoy stood up with his new book and chuckled. "Who'd have thought that out of the two of us you'd turn out to be the coward." He left her alone just as she asked.

* * *

"Mom's gone crazy," Padma told her sister as they packed their things up the night before they had to return. "I think she's more excited about this thing than I am."

"Yeah, but look how happy it makes them. Finally something to celebrate after all these depressing years."

"I know, Anthony's parents are happy too. Though, his mom looked like she didn't know what hit her when Mom had her fitted for all those robes at Madam Malkin's," Padma laughed. "Bless her for being so nice about it."

"You are getting some pretty polite in-laws. I feel like mom could have told her she'd need to wear reindeer antlers and dance around like a monkey, and she'd have said, 'How fun!'"

"Can I say something cheesy Parvati?"

"Fine, let's hear it."

"I'm sooooooo happy."

"No kidding."

"Really, I didn't even think it was possible to be so happy. I'm in love, which is already amazing. Anthony is amazing, he's funny, he's hot, he's smart, and he cares so deeply for me. He has this wonderful family, who already feel like my family and he fits in so perfectly with ours. And we have this little home in France, this wonderful little life, and who knew that things could turn out so well." She smiled with shy contentment.

"I'm happy for you sister, you deserve it."

"You do too."

"Not everyone is that lucky."

"Shut up, don't be that way. I used to think all that stuff about soulmates was total wishful idiocy. And it's not like I think there's only one person for us or anything. But every once in a while, two people just open up their souls to each other, trusting each other completely, sacrificing for each other, and they can just make each other so happy. I think it's rare, maybe so rare it only happens once in a lifetime, because you both have to be in that exact right emotional and mental place. Know what I mean?"

"Not a clue."

"So what happened with you and Malfoy then. You have somehow managed to avoid the topic for the last two weeks."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Really."

"He's a ridiculous Death Eater who dodged prison time and seems to keep getting underfoot while I'm still in school. Not all of us were lucky enough to get out of going back to Hogwarts."

"Good," she chuckled. "I had the most ridiculous idea in my head that there might be something going on between you too."

"Don't make me vomit."

"What about Flint?"

"What about him?"

"Is something going on with him."

"Holy Merlin, why does everyone keep asking me that?"


	17. Chapter 17

One thing had become clear over the holiday, Draco Malfoy was completely off-limits. He was dangerous, antagonistic, manipulative, mean, sweet, caring, and sexy. Not a single person in my family felt anything but disgust for the name Malfoy. If my father knew I'd kissed him he'd probably die of a heart attack. For Merlin's sake, Dean and I had broken up because we wouldn't have worked outside of school in the real world-Dean, who all my family and friends already knew and loved. What in the world did I think would happen to Malfoy and I out in the real world? We barely got along in the dead of night when no one else could see. But in the light of day, under the scrutiny of others, I was sure whatever tenuous connection we had would wither away. So I endeavoured to break that connection once and for all.

Another thing had also become clear. This made me sad. I couldn't stop thinking of him, and every little memory left me wistful. Even past times where I had detested him felt different in retrospect. Was he being a prat down by the lake, or was he looking out for me? Had he been an arse about Dean, or had he been the slightest bit jealous? The wistfulness had rendered me literally nauseous. I hadn't stomached more than a few bites at a time in days. I was descending into a paralyzing melancholy, but spent the little emotional energy I had trying to appear normal to everyone else. The good news was Draco almost certainly wasn't thinking about me. He'd seemed resigned when he'd left me at Flourish and Blotts and had ignored me since. Which was good. Without his goading, these feelings would eventually fade.

In the two weeks since we'd returned, the only place we couldn't avoid each other entirely was History of Magic where we still shared a bench. Today's lesson involved more boring details of the Great Goblin Wars. The Bulldog extinguished the candles so he could magically project paintings depicting horrific battles onto the board up front. This was a mistake. The darkness invited the already drowsy students to nod off in large numbers. For me, the darkness allowed my mind to wander unfettered by reality. Half an hour in, I glanced over from the desk, where my head was propped on my arm, and saw that Malfoy was leaning back, asleep. One of his arms was across his lap, and the one closest to me lay limp next to his leg.

I sat back in my chair and exhaled deeply. My mind honed in on an idea. The last time we'd touched had caused such an indescribably wonderful sensation, I sort of wanted to touch his hand again, just to see how it'd feel. I knew I shouldn't, but the urge to do it overrode my sense of reason. I studied him for a few moments. Fast asleep, his face looked peaceful for once. I put my hand down on the bench next to me, inched it closer to his and hesistated before they actually made contact. This was a bad idea. I really didn't need to know the results of this experiment. But then my little finger stretched out slightly and with feather lightness touched the back of his hand. Electric. My heart hummed inside my chest.

Then his wrist started turning, and his hand was caressing mine, and I felt lost all over again. His eyes were closed, and his head was still, but his strong warm fingers had gently captured my slender ones. He'd never been asleep. I should have known. Dangerous. The hum in my heart became thunderous. I tried to pull my hand away but he tightened his hold. I couldn't struggle any harder without attracting attention, so I stared straight ahead, not really breathing. He turned my hand over and ran his thumb along my palm and then my wrist. It was too ticklish. I pulled back again in an effort to gain control though he wouldn't relinquish it. He ran his fingers up along mine and then rotated the ring my father had given me around my middle finger, before tugging it off in one smooth movement. He tucked it inside his shirt pocket, while I stared at him wide-eyed. He resumed his feigned slumber.

Oh goodness, what had I done? I had thrown away my clean break from him with a moment's thoughtlessness. I was a colossal fool. Stupid darkness. Stupid me. Stupid heart. Why did it feel alive again after weeks of dreariness? There was one thing I had to accept, no matter what happened now, I had started it.

* * *

The next day, I was standing in Firenze's clearing wondering if centaurs could feel temperature. It was so cold, even with the warming spell, I felt like my fingers were going to fall off any second. I had stayed behind after class for my private lesson, and at this time of year it was already dark, though he did have a small fire going.

"What did you see about Mr. Anderson's future?" he asked calmly.

"He was crying as he reunited with his wife." Firenze nodded. "How much distance do I have to keep from people do you think, to avoid seeing?"

"I think you will have to keep everyone at arm's length, at the very least."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, especially if they are upset. You are very remarkable."

"What do mean sir?"

"You don't seem at all angered by what he did."

"It's hard to be. What would you do if you were him?"

"I'd consult the planets for guidance."

"I don't think he's a believer in Divination sir."

"Wizards always talk about how Muggles don't see the magical things that are plain in front of their eyes. I think wizard-folk are hardly any better."

"Sir, do you think this is why Vorixes never marry?"

"It seems reasonable. You wouldn't be able to be intimate with your spouse without risking a vision. Or hug an agitated child without seeing their future."

"I hadn't thought of that. So no husband or children for me."

"Well, you could always make yourself strong enough to know the tragedies that will befall your loved ones and still enjoy your life."

I laughed, "I'm not a saint."

"I think it's time for you to complete a new assignment," he said gazing up at Saturn. I'm sure with his keen sight he could discern its rings. "I would like you to think about when you would want to use your vision, and when you would avoid doing so. Twenty inches of parchment should make a decent start."

"Yes, sir." This question had been weighing on me anyway.

* * *

Fay had been tiptoeing around me. She'd observed my altered behavior and assumed it was because of her and Dean. Not that I hadn't seen them snuggling together on the Common Room couches more than once and rolled my eyes. It wasn't that I was jealous so much as amused that not so long ago, that had been me.

We'd just finished another grueling practice in the freezing cold, the third since Malfoy had taken my ring. Other than the occasional glance across the Great Hall, I hadn't encountered him since. This was a fine state of affairs as far as I was concerned, since I was still trying to conquer the constant feeling of nausea he'd inspired. Though I knew we'd have to talk sooner or later.

Strangely I had started to look forward to kitting up and going out to fly in the bitter cold for hours at a time. It was fun battling the unforgiving weather. While the rest of team practiced plays with our new Chaser, I spent a lot of my time simply practicing flying maneuvers. The main action the Seeker saw was right as the end, but they had to fly better than anyone for those few minutes. I practiced moving in every direction, switching rapidly. Today I was trying to perfect a move where I flew forward at full speed and pulled hard to the left, flipping myself over the broom so that I ended up flying backwards as fast as possible. It was tricky, and I had fallen off my broom twice, but I was finally getting the hang of it. I'd read about it in Quidditch Weekly, Marcus Flint had used it to extraordinary effect in a recent game. The other Chasers and Beaters couldn't catch him because he could pull a 180 so fast, he was halfway down the pitch before anyone even noticed.

By the time practice was over, the sweat in my hair had frozen. Gross. I was really looking forward to that shower today.

In the locker room Fay and I were peeling off the many layers of our winter Quidditch gear and I let my mind wander. "You seem happy," she said.

"I had a good practice."

"Ah," she said. "You're smiling like the cat the caught the canary."

"I've almost got that Marcus Flint move down."

"And that makes you hum love songs to yourself?"

I blushed. "I hadn't realized I was doing that."

"Parvati Patil, do you like someone?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Well, maybe I have a bit of a crush."

"Who is it?"

"No one. It's just a crush, probably nothing will happen."

"Well I hope something does, because you look so giddy."

"It's nothing really, just a bit of an infatuation, it'll pass."

"Uh, huh. Well can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, he used the L-word last night," Fay was grinning ear to ear. "I know it's kind of soon, I mean we've only been seeing eachother a little over a month, but we had these two amazing weeks over the holiday, and it all just seems so right."

"Great Fay," I willed my voice to be enthusiastic. "That's great. Do you feel the same way?"

She looked at me like she knew I'd found it absurd. "I know it seems silly, but honestly I do. I think you know that I've liked him for a really long time."

"Fay-" she held up her hand to stop me.

"No it's fine, it is. We all had some evolving to do. But I think I do love him."

"That's fantastic Fay. I'm really really happy for you guys," I said hugging her tight.

"Thanks, now who is this guy?"

"It's no one. Nothing'll happen probably."

"If something does happen, you'll tell me right?"

"Yeah," I said. Actually out of all my friends I knew she'd be the least judgemental.

She left to head back up to the castle, but I decided to shower in the locker room that day. It was a small, ramshackle building just off the pitch, where we could store our Quidditch gear. It had a shower with pressure that could peel the feathers off a hypogriff. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever used it, but it was useful for getting dirt and grass out of long hair. I stood under the shower letting my mind drift for a long time. I'd known Fay and Dean would become serious. I'd seen it. What about me and Malfoy? No two people could be less well-suited. I would have to be more careful though. Couldn't walk around acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. But then I let myself daydream about Malfoy for a bit. Eventually the water turned lukewarm and I realized I'd been in the shower maybe twenty minutes.

I jumped out and threw on an old pair of blue sweats and a t-shirt with a huge unicorn on the front. It was silly I know, but I'd had it forever. Then the door opened before I had time to grab my wand and dry my hair. It was the Slytherin Quidditch team. Oh shit, they must have reserved the pitch. How long had I been in the damned shower? Really didn't want to face their whole team alone, wearing the world's most worn out ridiculous t-shirt looking like a drowned rat. So I did the only logical thing. I ran and hid in the cupboard, with the abandoned old brooms, boxes of Quidditch balls, and spiders. So gross. Crap I wasn't even wearing shoes. Bare feet on dirty dirty cold floor. I cringed.

I could hear them changing, cussing, and saying some pretty vile things. Their team was all boys except for one female chaser. Their conversation turned towards the girls on the other teams, discussing their 'attributes'. My ears perked up when they started on the Gryffindors.

"Weasley's pretty hot."

"Gross, a Potter groupie, you really have no standards Mulciber."

"She's probably covered in freckles anyway."

"Yes I'm sure she's just dying to shirk Potter and hook up with either of you," the lone girl's voice said sarcastically.

"What about the other redhead?"

"She's fine, for a Beater."

"She's got pretty massive-"

"All right guys, take it down a notch, there's a lady present," Malfoy's voice interrupted them.

"Where, I don't see one?"

"Really? take a look in the mirror," the girl said.

"I'm all man, baby, want me to show you?"

"Hold on, guys, anyone have a magnifying glass, Princess over here has something to show me."

"What about their seeker, she's pretty hot. You seen how she flies? And she's got a soft spot for Flint."

"Yeah Flint, you hit that? What was she like? Way she moves I bet it was fantastic."

"I'd never kiss and tell," Flint said.

"Hey, isn't she a Potter groupie too?"

"Flint, go get the spare ball set from the cupboard," Malfoy said with a tight voice.

"Sure thing, captain," Flint said in fake seriousness. I could see the mocking smile on his face. Oh crap he was coming to the cupboard. I tried desperately to wedge myself into a corner, but the room just wasn't that big and there was nothing to hide behind. He walked in and bent to pick up the box, spotting me as he stood back up. I looked him in the eye and shook my head, trying to plead not to reveal I was there. He closed his eyes slowly to let me know he'd got the message, and went back out again.

"Hey Malfoy, which one do you fancy?" he asked a few seconds later.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Of the Gryffindor girls."

"I'll take ... none of them."

"I'll take the seeker, definitely the seeker," another one said. "She's got the finest body, and that long hair. Man I'd just love to-"

"No one cares," Malfoy said.

"Come on captain, pick!" Flint needled him.

"Not a Gryffindor, that blond Hufflepuff girl is all right," Malfoy said. Ouch.

"She's got a nice body, there's a rumor going around that she hooked up with McLaggen last weekend." The rumor was true, I'd seen them in our Common Room. "Gotta love a girl that's easy."

"You enjoy McLaggen's leftovers then."

"Seriously Malfoy, you don't think any of the Gryffindors are hot? Not even their seeker?" Flint asked again.

"Uh, no. She's a cow." Malfoy replied. What! I so am not a cow. "Which one are you so keen on?"

"Patil obviously, she's a real sweetheart."

"Thank Merlin, someone saying something not completely horrible about a girl," the girl said. "If only she wasn't a Gryff."

"Let's practice guys," Flint said and I heard the team starting to leave. "By the way, you should take a look in the cupboard, the last team left a mess."

"What the hell do I care?" Malfoy said.

"Just take a look," Flint said in a low tone, and then I heard him exit as well. Bollocks, he'd sent Malfoy right to me. Thanks a lot friend!

Good thing I didn't have my wand. I'd have been tempted to vaporize myself to prevent the encounter that was about to happen. Why did I own this hideous outfit? Even if I'd had it forever, it really was time to get rid of it. It would even look dumb on a twelve year old girl. My wet tangled hair was now turning into dry tangled hair. Maybe I could do something about-too late.

"Moo," I said to Malfoy's shocked face.

"What are you doing here? Spying on us?"

"Hardly, I lingered too long after practice. Just hiding until you guys left."

"If you wanted to see me, you should have just said so," he smirked.

"Why don't you go see the blonde in Hufflepuff. I'm sure she'd love to see you." I tried to shove past him, but he was effectively blocking the door.

He chuckled, "You can't be serious, you're upset about that?"

"Don't be an idiot, cows don't have feelings."

"Flint. He did this on purpose." Malfoy frowned.

"To show me what an arse you are? I owe him one then. Give me back my ring," I held out my hand expectantly.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"How about not, 'Patil's a cow', and I'd love to hook up with some other girl. Give me back my ring. Now. My father gave it to me." I hated that my voice broke.

"We have five minutes alone together for the first time in weeks, and you want to fight?"

"'Want to fight?' Good lord Malfoy, I have no idea where I stand with you. Are you messing around with me or what? Just give me back my father's ring."

He stuck his hand in the pocket of his Quidditch robes and pulled it out. He carried it around with him? He grabbed my hand gently and pushed it slowly back onto my finger. "If I could have, I would have told them 'She's my girl, so shut your damn mouths'."

My heart softened when I heard his declaration and for once I wanted to be the brave one. "Draco, I want to be with you." He immediately stepped forward, cupped my head in his hands, and pushed his forehead against mine. I rose onto my tiptoes in my bare feet to meet him.

"I have about one minute before one of them comes back looking for me," he said, and I kissed him languidly, trying to cement the promise of the words we'd spoken. Five minutes passed and he still hadn't left for practice. One of his teammates stuck his head in the locker room and said, "What the hell you doing in that cupboard Malfoy, having a wank? Let's go."

* * *

Later that evening, I still felt like I was dreaming. I lay back in my bed twirling my quill around in my fingers. I wanted to write Padma, but knew I couldn't tell her anything about Draco. For the first time I was keeping something serious from my twin. It made me feel incredibly guilty.

"What's going on?" Fay asked me when she entered. "Still pining over a certain boy?" I looked at her carefully and thought about all we'd shared this year, all her support, and how I didn't want to have secrets from her. "Fay, I want to tell you something."

"All right, who is it then?" she asked after sitting down next to me on my bed.

"It's Malfoy."

To her credit, she didn't run screaming from the room, but her face did go strangely blank. "Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?" I nodded, and she exhaled deeply. "You're going to need to explain."


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since that day in the locker room, spending any time alone with Draco had been maddeningly difficult. Between his status as unannointed Slytherin prince, mine as Seer, and both of us being Quidditch players, there were very few times of the day where we weren't being talked to, looked at, or followed. Even during History of Magic, we barely exchanged a few words, anything else would have looked odd. Every few days we'd find a way to both skip a meal and meet somewhere for an hour. Almost a month had passed this way, and it was not near enough.

But today, I was happily distracted, because we'd just won against Ravenclaw again, and after having a Gryffindor wide party, Seamus had managed to secure a couple of bottles of firewhiskey for the older students to share. After an exhausting match day, I was excited to try a glass of firewhiskey for the second time with my friends. Everyone was happy and relaxed. Fay and Dean were cuddled up and looked so cute drinking from a shared glass. Seamus threw an arm around my shoulders and drank his down in one gulp. I tried to sip mine.

"You gotta just take it in one," he told me.

"But it burns."

"That's why you just take it in one, why prolong the misery?"

I downed the whole shot. I felt a whole lot better, and smiled dopily.

"See told you." He leaned back on the couch. "What a crazy year, eh? Who'd have thought you'd be Gryffindor's new Quidditch star."

"Hardly."

"Don't be modest, that was some fancy flying today," he said.

I smiled, "Well, I have been practicing."

"Lavender wouldn't have believed it," he said and seemed to immediately regret it. "Things have changed."

"It's okay though, things changing. It's good for us."

"Yeah. Speaking of," Seamus then drew out his wand and carefully shot a spell to hit Neville, turning his hair green and leafy. Hannah, who'd been deep in conversation with him, squealed loudly. Seamus guffawed. The situation snowballed from there, and the spells were flying hitting both intended and unintended targets. The lion on my Gryffindor t-shirt turned sparkly and roared, before the shirt shrank into well fitting bustier.

"Thanks," I said to whomever had done it. Romilda Vane nodded at me from across the table. I shot a spell back at her turning her hair gold while it dripped golden sparkles, and she cracked up. Fay hit me with a jinx that turned my hair into a lion's mane, and I hit her back with something that made her feet start dancing. Then something hit me accidentally that had me giggling in a ball on the couch while it felt like many hands tickled me. Once that faded I sat up and looked around. Seamus was bald and his skin was blue, and most everyone looked similarly magically disheveled. We started fixing each other, though some spells weren't easily undone. I kept the shirt. It was mad cute.

"Can you come help me with something?" Fay asked me beckoning me to the stairs. I skipped after her up to our room.

"What's up?" I asked her. "Dean hit you with something inappropriate?" I shivered as we entered our room, it was cold in there.

"No," she stopped while my shirt roared again. "I just thought you'd enjoy a little surprise," she said. There was Draco Malfoy, lounging on my bed, rifling through my nightstand. He was wearing a black sweater and gray slacks, and his striking blond hair had been cut short. I was glad, long, it looked too much like his father's. He looked ridiculously masculine on my bed with the floral blankets and fluffy pillows. Fay moved to leave us, "Lock the door after me, Seamus has two more bottles so I'm guessing it'll be at least an hour or two before anyone comes knocking." I smiled appreciatively at her and she left hastily.

I locked the door and walked slowly towards my bed. So he'd flown in the window. He couldn't set foot on the floor without being forcefully ejected through the hall and down the stairs by whatever enchantment protected these rooms. The sight of him on my bed with my stuffed bunny in his arms, as if he belonged there, brought a smile to my face. Then I saw what he was reading.

"That's my stuff," I launched myself at him snatching it away, "Give it back."

"Roger Davies is a 'total hottie, completely doable'? Anthony Goldstein 'has nice hair, and nice arms'," Draco laughed at me.

"It's just a game," I said. "We rated all the guys at Hogwarts as a joke."

"Well, how come I didn't make the list? Even Neville Longbottom is on there. 'Sweet, but it'd be like kissing your brother'."

"It's from last year, so," I folded it carefully and tucked it back in the drawer. It was a silly thing to save, but Lavender and I had written it together, in pink and purple ink, complete with 'i's dotted with hearts. It was the sort of silly girl thing that Lavender and I had done, that I knew I would never do again.

"Ah," he said, sitting up looking uncomfortable. I stood looking down at him and then my shirt roared again, breaking the tension. "Jeez, you Gryffindors take the whole house pride thing seriously."

"The shirt was a joke too," I said. "I should change." I grabbed a pair of blue cotton pajamas and ducked into the bathroom. When I came back out he was staring at me. I sat down at his feet. The firewhiskey was starting to hit.

"I'm sorry about the list, I didn't know," he said, clearly worried he had fallen out of my good graces.

"Don't," I said launching myself against him in embrace. He held me close and kissed my forehead. "I've missed you."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. "You smell like firewhiskey."

"I just had the one, okay two. Hold on," I said and drew the curtains closed around my bed. Just in case someone came up and managed to magic open the door (Hermione). The light was dim, it was almost midnight, and Draco Malfoy and I were alone on my bed. I sat up on my heels, uncomfortable with this physical reality. Draco looked uncomfortable too, but I think it was about the list I had snatched away.

"Tell me about last year," I said finally. We'd never talked about it, not really.

He lay back down on my pillow with a sigh. "Now?"

"Yeah," I said. And so he did. Eventually I laid down next to him, curled up to his side and draped an arm across his stomach as I listened. Parts of his story made me want to scream at him, and parts made me want to cry for him. Victim? Villain? I just knew I didn't want to be judge. When he was done telling me about how his father had been sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban I had rolled away. A few tears left my eyes, for him, for us, for the whole damned situation. He sat up.

"I should go."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "This only works if we don't walk away from each other," I told him.

"We don't have much time left," he said. I was suddenly aware that for the first time, there was a boy taking up half my bed. A boy I adored. We kissed, and it grew desperate but restrained. He held on to my hips hard to stop my body from moving against his and to stop his hands from exploring. I grew frustrated. Why did it have to be this way? This might be my only time with him for weeks, and it was running out.

"Why do you have to have that black bar on your arm? Why does your name have to be Malfoy?"

"It's not. It's not me."

"No?"

"No, it's just Draco. Say it."

"Just Draco," he kissed me and rolled on top, his restraint starting to falter, and I was doing nothing to help. "Don't go Draco," I urged him. "Stay." I knew it was a risk, a big one.

"You want the whole world to find out about us?"

"I don't care."

"You shouldn't drink, you do foolish things."

"Every time you leave, you break my heart."

"Like say things like that."

"I think about you all day and dream about you all night."

"And that."

"I think you're sexy Draco."

"That I can live with."

"Want to know who else is sexy?"

"Not really."

"I think you know what else I want to say."

"Don't say it."

"I think I lo-."

He growled, "I told you not to say it. You've been drinking."

I shook my head, "I hardly had any. I mean it." He allowed his weight to collapse onto me and let out a frustrated sigh before rolling off.

"Is this what you do in Gryffindor? Throw out L-bombs whenever someone climbs into bed with you."

I frowned, "I suppose so, since you are the only boy who's ever climbed into my bed with me."

He laughed, "Yeah right, no need to play the demure game, like Thomas never came up here?"

"He most certainly did not. He's a gentleman if you must know." I was growing indignant.

"The implication being that I am not."

I crossed my arms. "Circumstances are different for us."

"I see, I should go," he said.

"Fine." I instantly sobered. The first time I try to tell a boy I love him, he calls me easy. Who would have seen this coming? With Draco Malfoy? Probably everybody but me. But gods damn it, Hermione chose that exact moment to break into the room.

"Parvati, you locked the door and fell asleep," she whispered and came over and blew out my candle. Please don't notice the men's shoes next to the bed. But she kept on walking. There was nothing else to be done now, he had to stay whether he wanted to or not.

I rolled away onto my side and tried to fall asleep, which was impossible given my simmering resentment. He lay perfectly still and said nothing. One by one, the other girls came up and went to bed. Once the room quieted down, Draco rolled towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled the back of my head.

He whispered, "You can't love me. Falling in love, that's just not our story."

I turned toward him, our face inches apart. "Tell me you don't love me, and I promise, I'll never say it again."

He thought about it for a moment, before kissing my forehead. "Let's just try to get some sleep."

* * *

I saw him out the window the next morning, just before dawn. The sky was changing from black to a deep blue and snow had blanketed the grounds overnight, making the outside eerily quiet. Draco looked ridiculously good with his messy morning hair, but I didn't tell him that. Neither of us really wanted to look the other in the eye and we hurried to get him out unnoticed.

I closed the window and stared out at the grounds, just observing how everything was different under a thick fresh layer of snow. The trees in the forest were less jagged, Hagrid's hut was a cozy oasis with smoke rising from the chimney, the paths around the castle all but disappeared, leaving one vast unbroken expanse of white. I let my hair down and loosely braided it while standing at the window. The sky continued to lighten as I watched.

I wasn't as irritated as the night before, just brooding. I wondered if I'd made a mistake. I'd meant what I said, I'd just said it a little earlier than I would have planned, if I had planned any of this. I'd said it because even after everything he told me about his past, I still felt that way, which astounded me. If my words scared Draco off, there was little I could or would do about it. We didn't have much of a chance anyway, so better find out now if he didn't feel the same. He'd as much as said he didn't, 'falling in love, that's just not our story'. I had a pretty good guess what he thought our story was. A fierce attraction between former enemies, a brief interlude at school before we separated and launched into adulthood. That's it. Not all that different from the story I told Dean. I'm not sure what I wanted our story to be or why I felt like I loved him. I couldn't make a list of all his amazing qualities, it'd be embarassingly short if I tried.

In any case it was already February, only a few more months at Hogwarts and then we'd all disperse. Broken-hearted or not, Draco and I would rarely cross paths after that. Fay, ever the early-riser, rolled out of bed and came over to my window. She wrapped her arms around me. "Happy Valentine's Day, get any sleep?" she teased. I'd forgotten the unfortunate timing of our romantic spat. I wanted to smile for her, my dear friend who would support me in anything, even this idiotic romance, but I couldn't muster much. She made a pouty face at me and looked out the window. "Let's get some breakfast and play in the snow."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

Fay and I had been the first ones out in the snow, but before long we were joined by others. I was chilly and my limbs were tired from trudging through the snowy quagmire when an unexpected snowball hit me full in the face. I wiped it out of my eyes to search for the culprit. Flint had hit me from quite a distance. Chaser. It was on. I cast a spell that sent a wall of snow that flattened him. He sent one back that encased me in a whirlwind of snow. I was still coughing after it dispersed.

"That's it," I yelled and ran full-speed at him barreling him over. He stuck out his leg and knocked out one of my legs sending me sprawling. "Eat this," I yelled crawling over to him and dumping a heap of snow onto his face. He spit it out and shoved me face first into a wide drift. I turned over and layed there laughing hysterically. Flint and I had openly become friends, and this didn't seem to bother many people, though as far as I could tell, we were the only ones from Gryffindor and Slytherin who were friends. I suppose as Slytherins went, he was considered one of the most innocuous, and for a Gryffindor, I already had a reputation for being strange. He reached out and helped me up. He'd hit some sort of growth spurt and had a few inches on me now.

"I see that everyone is having fun," Professor Sprout came up to us and announced cheerily.

"Yes Professor," I replied trying to shake some of the snow out of my hair, which had come loose in Flint's whirlwind and was now drenched and curling as the snow melted.

"Miss Patil, I've just come to inform you that Professor McGonagall requires your presence in her office at three o'clock this afternoon," she said. "Well then, good day kids." She walked away and I saw her surreptitiously launch a snowball with her wand at Professor Longwood, who looked around trying to figure out where it had come from.

"What do you have to see the headmistress about?" Flint asked.

"Don't know."

"Walk with me?"

"All right." We set off on a meandering path away from the castle. "What's up?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Malfoy has been in a particularly nasty mood today. At practice we'll all be running twenty laps around the pitch because and I quote, 'Mulciber sneezes like an idiot'."

"Oh, that'll be painful in a foot of snow."

"You think! So, what's up?"

"How should I know?"

"I just thought it might be something to do with you. Mostly because I asked him if it was something to do with you and he told me he'd kick my teeth in." I didn't answer him. "So it is something to do with you then."

"I have no idea how his mind works."

"Did you have a fight or anything?"

"Not exactly."

"You break up with him?"

"No, but you might be closer to the mark there."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he'll break up with me."

"What the hell for? You didn't cheat on him, did you?"

I laughed. "I wish!"

"Then he wouldn't."

"You seem awfully sure."

"Trust me, I am."

I just shrugged at Flint. "We'll see."

"Well what did you do then?"

"I pushed him I guess."

"How?"

"I tried to tell him I, you know, loved him."

Flint stopped dead in his tracks. "You didn't."

"Why, what's so wrong with that?"

"Were you serious?"

"Of course, I don't go around saying it to everyone."

"I've heard you say it to all your friends, and teammates, you've even said it to me."

"Malfoy is not my friend, or my teammate, he's more...the bane of my existence."

"Well that was pretty idiotic of you."

"Thanks, Michael, thanks a lot," I said. "Well. I figure it's a good thing. He doesn't feel the same, so better to end it now."

Flint shook his head and stayed silent for a little while. "Well that explains things. Come to the pitch with me? I'll help you get my brother's move right."

"Okay," I said following him. I had nothing else to do. God knows I didn't want to go back up to the castle where everyone would be walking around holding hands, snuggling, and handing out Valentines. We went to retrieve our brooms from the locker room. When we walked in I saw Draco in there doing some sort of maintenance of his team's brooms.

"Sorry, don't be mad at me," Flint said before running out and locking us in.

Malfoy kept doing his task. "What are you two idiots up to?"

I ran to the door and tried to shake it open. "Let me out!" I yelled.

"No, I'll be back in an hour to open it."

"You're a shithead Flint," I yelled.

"Language, Patil!" he yelled back.

Damn it, you couldn't trust a Slytherin. ANY Slytherin.

"So what's going on here?" Malfoy asked.

"Flint locked us in here, on purpose."

"No kidding. Why would he do that?"

I blushed. "To make us talk."

"Why would he think we need to talk."

"Why do you think?"

"I can only surmise that you told him something, but you wouldn't go blabbing our personal stuff to others would you?" Malfoy looked angry. And then just ignored me for about ten minutes. Eventually I couldn't take it any more.

"Just say something."

"You want the truth?"

"Wouldn't that be refreshing."

"You are thoughtless."

"How so?"

"And ridiculous."

"Well this has been enlightening. Are we over then?" I turned away from him, and walked back to the door. "Flint you can let me out. We're done now." He wasn't there. "Damn it."

"You say whatever pops into your head without considering what it means."

"So what, if I said, 'I love you'. Most people would consider that a compliment. Even if they didn't love you back."

"And what does it mean, huh? What? What could it possibly mean to you?"

I sniffed. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"What does being in love with me mean to you Parvati? What? You want to be with me forever? Want to get married? Have kids? Come live in Malfoy Manor? Be Mrs. Deatheater? Huh? You think any of that is going to happen for us?" He backed away as he got angrier.

"Draco stop it."

"Stop what? Tell me, which part of that will work out well? Being ostracized from your friends and family? Or a half-breed joining the Malfoy clan? My mother will be just over the moon. My dad's failures didn't kill her, but hey, I can give it a shot. Or how about your little 'seeing' problem. How exactly were you thinking we'd ever deal with that?"

"Hey, I haven't 'seen' anything with you yet!" It was the only one of his accusations I could counter.

"And why do you think that is? Do you have any idea the lengths I've gone through to control my emotions around you. Whenever you lay into me, I always walk away. Every fight, every disagreement, I always just let it go. I have to practice freaking Occlumency around you, whenever things get emotional. Why do you think I laid there perfectly still for twenty minutes last night?" He backed up another step or two reinforcing his point. "And you, you just say whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Draco I didn't know," I said.

"I don't want you seeing or determining my future. Merlin, you think you love me? You don't know what you're saying, what you're asking. We're nineteen for goodness sake. You think you're willing to take on all that? Because that's what it means."

I cried into my hands. He kept his distance and didn't say anything to me. And now I knew exactly why. After a minute or so I stopped crying and stared at my boots. My hair had dried curly and formed a curtain around all sides of my face, shielding me from his sight. Eventually I said, "I'm sorry Draco, we never should have started this."

"No kidding."

"But I love you anyway. And I know something for sure now."

He sounded defeated, "What's that?"

"You love me too." He didn't say anything. "There is no way you have done all this, being so keenly aware what a terrible idea it is. You love me." He didn't deny it. "And this is the scariest moment of my life, so please fucking say something."

He turned away and leaned against a locker. "I can't, not right now."

"How long have you loved me?" I persisted.

"Since you nearly killed yourself to save Flint."

"Why?"

"I realized I'd never find anyone else like you."

* * *

I was still in a nervous stupor when I went to McGonagall office hours later. She was already talking to two men when I walked in. "Come in Miss Patil," she waved me closer. "This is Auror Giffords and Mr. Bettlesby. They are here today to speak with you."

The older man, she'd introduced as an Auror shook my hand. He had a stern look, but spoke gently to me. "Well, my dear, we are actually here to talk to you about a missing person's case. Mrs. Anderson. I am the Auror in charge of her case, and her daughter contacted me a few months back, providing me with the information you gave her. Now I didn't think it was a very solid lead at the time, but I did put out an additional bulletin. And yesterday, we received a message from the Spanish ministry. She had been located in a seaside town out there."

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"She has been reunited with her family, and is being seen at St. Mungo's to undo the memory charms performed on her."

McGonagall smiled cautiously at me. I said, "I'm really happy for them, thank you for telling me."

Auror Giffords continued, "Well, it turns out that she might be the link to solving other missing persons cases. Several of them had their 'Muggleborn investigations' under Voldemort's regime performed by the same official last year. Who it now seems spirited many of them out of the country and wiped their memories to save them. He himself was killed, so wasn't able to bring them home again. We're all very excited to solve these cases, and very intrigued about the information that broke them wide open."

I nodded, "I'm glad if what I told Jane helped."

He nodded vigorously. "We just want to understand exactly where the information came from."

"What do you mean?"

The other man, Mr. Bettlesby, a younger, gaunt, and severe-looking man with round spectacles answered. "We want to understand how you came to know where Mrs. Anderson was being kept."

I glanced at Professor McGonagall whose face had turned sour. "Well, I saw it."

"You sure you didn't perhaps hear something about this from someone?" he asked.

"No, I didn't."

"We would not fault you if you had," Auror Giffords added.

"No, I really did see it."

Mr. Bettlesby took out a small black notebook. "Do you recall the exact words of you prophecy?" Professor McGonagall gave me the slightest shake of her head.

"No, it was a long time ago. I just told Jane the gist of it."

"But she asked you a question and you answered her?" Bettlesby continued. McGonagall kept up her stony facade.

"I don't really remember. I'm sorry, are you also from the Auror's office?"

"I'm an Unspeakable, Miss Patil, from the Department of Mysteries." I glanced at Professor McGonagall for some answers. Unspeakables never revealed themselves, like not ever. She looked thunderous. "I'm here to ascertain whether you are indeed a Seer and the extent of your powers."

"Okay, why?"

"Miss Patil, if you are a Seer you may be the only known one besides Sybil Trelawney. And I surmise quite a bit more powerful."

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't play coy with me Miss Patil. We both know that actual Seers are exceedingly rare. There were only a few before the rise of Voldemort and he extinguished the others in search of one who could give him the prophecy he searched for."

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You must realize how powerful an asset you are to anyone seeking power. Many Dark Wizards have sought out those who can predict the future, and those who have secured one become virtually unstoppable. Voldemort himself spent years of his destructive campaign trying to secure one as weak as Trelawney."

"But he is defeated."

"And another will rise. Could be anyone. A former Death Eater, or someone that fought for our side. Which student here at Hogwarts today could become our greatest threat? This time we will do all in our power to prevent it, and that means controlling you."

"Mr. Bettlesby you don't know me, but let me make something perfectly clear. I will never ever join a Dark Wizard's cause. I would die first."

"You think that. But that idealism makes you most at risk. I've seen it happen before Miss Patil. War's over, time passes. People on the 'good' side start making mistakes, start alienating one another. Loyalties decay, ties are broken. Suddenly the other side doesn't seem so wrong, so evil. You start to think, maybe they had something legitimate they were fighting for. Maybe we were just as bad as they are? Plenty of people get seduced, switch sides. Dumbledore himself is an example. And in the enemy's hands you'd be a power we may not be able to conquer."

"Mr. Bettlesby, you go too far," Professor McGonagall broke in.

"No Professor McGonagall, it is my job to safeguard our society. And I am making it perfectly clear to Miss Patil that she herself poses a significant threat, and will be monitored closely by the Department of Mysteries."

"She is just a girl," McGonagall replied, full of indignation.

"Makes her more dangerous, her power is only in its infancy."

"As long as she is a student, she is under my protection."

"She is only a student for a few more months."

"I will find a way to continue to shield her then. Dumbledore managed to protect Trelawney from Voldemort for decades."

"With all due respect Headmistress, you are not Dumbledore, and we both know that decades are not in the cards," the off-putting Unspeakable said. I looked at McGonagall. What did he mean? She looked taken aback. "Miss Patil, you will need protection going forward. I propose that you willingly work with the Department of Mysteries on this issue."

"And what if I refuse? What if you decide I'm too dangerous."

"We both know the answer to that." The threat was clear. "I'll be in touch." The two men got up to leave.

"Thank you again for your help with the case." The Auror tipped his hat to me as he stood. He seemed embarassed.

"And Miss Patil," Mr. Bettlesby said at the door. "I am most curious to know more about this power that you possess."

Once they left I looked to McGonagall for some sort of guidance. "Miss Patil, now I am very sorry I ever encouraged you to publicly admit you were a Seer."

"And if you hadn't, Jane might never have found her mother. Professor, what did he mean by 'decades are not in the cards'?"

"Probably just that I am quite old."

"No you're not, not for a witch."

"Miss Patil, it's not important." I leaned towards her, it might have been a violation, but I needed to make some sense of what was going on, and I saw it. I came to with her fanning me gently with some parchment. "Miss Patil, I told you not to."

I cried. "Professor, you're dying."

"Yes dear, I am."

* * *

_Dear Parvati,_

_Great news, Anthony and I will be back to settle the last of our wedding details next month, and we'll be able to come to your Quidditch match against Slytherin. Can't wait to finally see you play. Hope all is well._

_Love,_

_Padma_


	19. Chapter 19

Finding out McGonagall was dying hit me hard. There was nothing nefarious in it, she was simply ill. I had seen her diminished in a hospital bed, surrounded by close friends. She still had several months left according to the healers at St. Mungo's and an announcement would be made before the end of term. My comprehension of Firenze's words all those months ago solidified. To know the future was to accept the truth, without false hope. No one could say 'maybe she'll recover' and give me a moment of relief. Hadn't I lost enough? I knew my heart and mind were hardening in order to cope.

The only person whose shoulder I could cry on was Draco. He'd held me while I sobbed. He didn't mourn for her like I did, or he couldn't, if he didn't want to trigger my ability. I felt bad putting him in that position, but it was not my news to spread, and I trusted him to hide this knowledge, more than anyone else. I had never known another person who could keep so many things to themself, while presenting such an unconcerned face to the world. Sometimes I felt like even I was just scratching the surface. Mostly when he talked, he was sarcastic and liked to needle me and argue. He rarely spoke about feelings, either mine or his. I didn't reiterate my love for him. He was right, what was the point really? It would just make our inevitable separation more painful.

Though he volunteered very little unless asked, I couldn't stop telling him everything. Even about my conversation with Mr. Bettlesby. I knew Draco was the person in my life that would have alarmed the Unspeakable the most. His dire warning that a dark wizard would try to cultivate a relationship with me sometimes kept me awake at night. Draco had become serious when I told him and asked if I thought that's what he'd been doing. I'd kissed him and said if that I trusted him.

Besides, if he wanted to use me for my ability, he didn't have much opportunity remaining. We only had three months left before graduation. It was plain that what we had would not continue after that. He would go off on his Potions apprenticeship and I'd go home, work for my parents, and travel maybe, until I found another job. The expansive outside world loomed on the horizon, and he'd probably end up engaged to some pureblood princess before too long. Maybe we'd manage to see each other a few times before then, maybe not. In a way it was okay, I'd rather have had a few months of feeling in love than no time at all.

Professor Fields walking over to our desk interrupted my meandering train of thought. I hastily removed my foot from it's spot wrapped behind Malfoy's. "Excellent rewrite of your report Miss Patil. I have raised your marks to reflect it." I looked down and smiled at my 'Outstanding'. "And anyone else who is unhappy with their marks is welcome to make revisions. We will continue creating our joint artifacts during lessons next week, and the ministry historian will be visiting us at the end of the month. Isn't this exciting students?" He was beaming at a mix of confused and indifferent faces. "Well well now, you're dismissed."

"I want to read that," Malfoy said eyeing my report suspiciously.

"I would like to read mine."

"I don't have it with me," he said.

I snatched my report away. "We'll exchange next time then." Malfoy glowered at me and I frowned back, taunting him with a raised eyebrow, while kicking him with my foot, knowing there was little he could do with everyone standing up and moving about. He just went back to gathering up his notes.

McLaggen sat down on the desk in front of us. "So Patil, how's it going?" he asked, flashing his dimples.

"Fine," I finished placing my things in a neat pile. "Get that new broom yet?" I inquired.

"Yes! It came yesterday. You wouldn't believe the maneuverability of this thing. I'll let you take a ride on it if you'd like."

"Thanks McLaggen, that's nice of you," I said a little surprised. It was a brand new and very expensive model. I had a decent broom myself, but this was in a whole other league. It cost half of what my parents made in a year.

"It's nothing. We're teammates right?" he said and I smiled. "Well Patil, I was wondering, spring dance is in a few days, were you planning on going alone?"

I was in fact. I had done it before, I could do it again. Besides this time I knew of a few others who were planning on doing the same, single people who wanted to defy the pressure to couple up. "Yeah, you?"

"Yup. But I was thinking, you know, we should go together, have someone to sit with, maybe dance with a bit, just have a laugh?"

It took a great deal of control to not immediately turn and look at Draco, who was moving about as slowly as humanly possible in gathering his things.

I chuckled, "McLaggen, I am not about to join the ever-lengthening list of girls you've hooked up with, but thanks for the offer."

He pulled a face, pretending he was offended. "I didn't mean it like that, we could just go as friends," he said sincerely. He was too handsome for his own good with those golden curls and dimples.

"As friends? Wouldn't you rather go with a real date that had more to ... offer you?"

"Nah, I need a break from all that. Half those pretty girls are completely mental."

"Thanks McLaggen, so what am I? Borderline hideous?"

He smiled at me, leaned forward, rested his elbows on my desk right in front me after pushing aside my books and crossed his arms casually. "Nah, you're definitely a pretty girl, just not completely mental. It might be nice to just hang out with a friend for once. Could be fun, what do you say?"

Draco was still there and I couldn't stop myself from turning to look at him ever so slightly. "Well, I, um..."

"Hey Malfoy, do you mind? Class is over, and we're trying to have a private conversation here." McLaggen said snippily, and I cringed a little, but Draco did leave after giving him a withering stare. I was half expecting Draco to hex McLaggen from the door.

"So, you gonna say yes?" McLaggen asked again, dimples flashing.

What could I say to my teammate and friend? I'd rather go all alone than sit with you, you appalling creature! Damn it, this was exactly what was wrong with having a secret relationship. It doesn't matter what you do, you can't behave like a normal person. "I can guarantee for you now that there is absolutely no chance of me making out with you in any way." I cautioned him, hoping he would change his mind about asking me.

He just smiled like the overconfident jock he was. "That's what I'm saying. I just want to hang out, as friends. Wear something pretty Patil!" he jumped off the desk and walked away, but turned around to say. "I'll let you try out the new broom, next practice."

Had I said yes? He'd certainly taken it that way. Damn it.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, McLaggen waved at me from down the table and I smiled back.

"What's that about then?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing, I just said I'd go to the dance with him," I answered and Seamus' eyebrows rose up impossibly high, "AS FRIENDS!"

He laughed loudly then whispered, "You should have told me you were that desperate, I'd have found you a date!"

"I am not desperate," I protested causing Fay to turn away from Dean and listen in on our conversation.

"Yeah, she's not desperate, I'm sure there's a guy or two who'd _love_ to dance with her," Fay laughed at me and I gave her a warning stare, but she seemed to be in a giddy mood. "Maybe someone from a different house?"

"Is she talking about that Flint kid? I mean he's okay, but isn't he a little too young for you?" Seamus wrinkled his face in disgust, "Besides, dating a Slytherin, that's just unnatural."

"I'm perfectly happy going by myself," I reiterated. "And Cormac asked as _friends_. There is nothing romantic going on here. At all."

"McLaggen-go on a date-with a girl-as friends!" Seamus said skeptically. "Yeah and unicorn shit smells like roses!"

Fay interjected, "Come on, leave it alone Seamus. He's changed, he's our teammate."

"You forget darling, I'm a bloke, I know how we think."

A nice-looking owl I didn't recognize dropped a letter with crisp blue hand-writing right in front of me. It was from Auror Giffords.

_Dear Miss Patil,_

_Since locating Mrs. Anderson, we have managed to find three more missing persons thanks to the break you gave us. I want you to consider consulting on another case. Please reply whether or not you're willing to help._

_Sincerely,_

_Auror Giffords _

"What's in the letter?" Seamus asked me as I stared off into space.

"It's the ministry, they want me to help with someone else, like I helped with Jane."

"Ahh, look at you, a regular Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?"

"Nevermind, so you gonna do it?"

"I don't know Seamus, what do you think, should I?"

He shrugged. "You might help someone, but it seems like a big responsibility. People'll blame you if you see something they don't like." He'd hit the nail on the head.

I stared at the ministry owl who was waiting for a reply. "I'll have to think about it," I said to his face and shooed him away, though I knew in the back of my mind that I'd probably be sending my acceptance soon. If it would help someone, I didn't see how I had much of a choice.

* * *

That afternoon I screwed up my brew in Potions on purpose so I'd have to go redo it after dinner. I knew Draco would be in the Potions room helping Longwood, like he was every Thursday. He was busy preparing two cauldrons of pain relief potion for Madam Pomfrey and ignoring me completely. Finally, after an agonizingly drawn out hour of trying to catch Draco's eye from across the room, Longwood left us alone to run errands. "I hear you're McLaggen's newest broom bunny," Draco said bitterly, breaking the silence once the sound of Longwood's footsteps had faded. I knew he'd be pissed.

"Draco, you know that's not true, you were there. I was extremely clear that nothing was going to happen. It won't be much different than both of us going alone and sitting at the same table."

"Then why don't you just do that?" Draco asked.

"Because he asked me, and it would have been rude to say no. It's not like I had another date and I couldn't after he'd promised it was all strictly platonic without him thinking that I hated him."

Draco laughed, "Strictly platonic, that's hilarious. Are you really that naive or do you just pretend to be?"

I grew irritated. "Draco you heard me tell him that nothing was going to happen. This is the make-out king of Gryffindor. If he was looking for someone to hook up with, he'd have dropped the idea of going with me right then."

Draco ignored me like he usually did when he was upset. When I reached a breaking point, I left my cauldron to simmer and walked over to him. "Really Draco, he probably just wants to sit and talk about Quidditch or something and then go make out with someone else's girlfriend after the dance."

His gray eyes narrowed at me. "McLaggen isn't trying to hook-up, he's serious about courting you."

I could feel my eyes widening in shock. I laughed, "You're insane, I'm at the bottom of his list of prospects. He's in deeper with like a dozen different girls. I'm the only 'available' girl he hasn't tried to make out with. I'm the only girl he's ever volunteered to take anywhere as a friend."

"Bingo." Malfoy averted his eyes back to his potion. I didn't want to believe it.

"You're crazy."

"Let me tell you what he's thinking. He's found someone he really likes, who's fun and attractive, and someone that would be acceptable to his rich, influential, McLaggen grandparents. And he's actually trying to court you the proper way, not treat you like a plaything."

"You're being silly... And you think I'm fun and attractive," I joked trying to lessen his irritation. It didn't work.

"He must really want you too, to let you ride his broom."

"We're teammates."

"Did you try it out on your own, or, let me guess, he let you hop on in front of him?" The simmering anger in Draco's voice sounded almost savage.

"Stop it."

"You should consider it Parvati, you could do a lot worse than ending up Parvati McLaggen."

"I guess so, especially since we both know I won't end up Parvati Malfoy," I said angrily and his composure slipped a bit.

After putting a few more ingredients into his potions he regained his stony calmness and said, "Exactly. Maybe it's not a bad idea to consider other options."

He might as well have kicked me in the chest. "Get this through your thick head. I..." No, don't say you love him. "I can't consider other options. I don't want to. Not now, maybe not ever. Are you considering other options? Killing time while you wait for the right girl from the right family to become available? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Parvati-" Draco's voice softened ever so slightly.

"Gods Draco, sometimes I wonder if we live on the same planet. Are we both human? Do we feel the same things? Are we in the same relationship here?"

"Come here," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to give you an out if you wanted one. I want to be sensible about our situation." I sighed heavily and hugged him tight. "And maybe I was a little bit jealous," he admitted. I relished in his warmth. Being with him, touching him, still felt wonderful, like home, but in a way that now left all the other places I'd ever called home feeling bleak and lifeless. He rested his chin on top of my head. "You're the one with the date and I'm the one apologizing."

"You can ask someone too, if you want," I said my head firmly pressed against his chest. "You don't have to go alone, though I'll go crazy with jealousy and probably hex her."

"Hmmm...pass," he said. His chest vibrated every time he spoke.

"You're really okay with me going with Cormac?"

"No, but it's fine."

After a moment a thought occurred to me. "After I broke up with Dean, it was nice when he and Fay started seeing eachother, because then I didn't have to worry about him anymore. Is that how you feel? Like it'd be nice to see me with someone else so you don't have to feel responsible for me?"

Draco stiffened inside my embrace, and then it happened for the first time since we'd become a couple. He triggered a vision.

_I was in an eerily quiet room looking in a mirror, wearing a vintage white satin dress, my hair swept up elegantly, with a beautiful blue-green beaded necklace looped around my neck. I was trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes before they escaped and ruined my face. Padma stood beside me in navy blue robes. "Don't be sad Parvati, it is possible to learn to love someone, give it time." I tried to smile for her sake. "I know," I said. Fay appeared at the door in red robes. "It's time, he's waiting," she said, and Padma pulled an almost translucent veil down over my face. "You're ready," she said. _

I opened my eyes and realized Draco was holding me up, his eyes widened in shock. I would someday, in the not too distant future, be the most depressed bride I had ever seen. But I couldn't for the life of me fathom why. I didn't even want to be married this young, let alone to someone Padma tried to assure me I could learn to love. How in the world would that ever come to pass? Besides Vorree weren't supposed to marry, right? "What did you see?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to say," I responded and Draco gave me an annoyed look. "It was sad."

"What's going to happen?" he asked again, but I too choked up to say the words aloud.

"Don't leave me, Draco, promise?" I said, desperation adding an uneven tone to my voice. He scooped me up.

"Fine." He put me sitting on the table next to him and I held onto his hand hard. It felt so good. It chased away the sadness from my vision. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. I needed to reassure myself he was still here, still with me. "What did you see?" he asked between kisses.

"It doesn't matter. Just the inevitable." I said pulling him closer still, so that I had to part my legs for him to have a place to stand. He kissed me back with the same longing I felt and it was all so tragic. At least for me. When had this happened? I wondered. When had I become so far gone that this boy-this man-standing in front of me had become part of me. A few tears fell from my eyes and wetted my cheeks. He released my lips and pressed his forehead and cheek against mine so that I could feel all the ridges near his eye.

"Tell me."

"We'll be separated Draco," I murmured to him.

"We knew that already," he said, but I could hear the sorrow in his voice as well. "Don't be so sad."

"But I love you Draco," I said and kissed him again, and couldn't let go. We were growing frantic in our actions and I became aware of how quickly we were both breathing. I was holding Draco's collar, pondering unbuttoning it, when we were interrupted by the clearing of throats.

We both turned our heads to the side to see Professors Longwood and Rosier standing at the entrance of the room together. Longwood had a knowing smile on his face, and Rosier looked gobsmacked. "Five points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior in a classroom," Longwood pronounced our almost comically juvenile punishment. "Though I am tempted to reward those points back for overcoming house enmity." He shot an amused glance at his colleague who still wore a slightly horrified look on his face. I quickly removed my hands from Malfoy's collar and he took several steps back. I would have laughed at how hilarious his blond hair looked on such a deeply red face, if being discovered was even a little bit funny.

"Professors..." I started, but could think of no intelligent way to continue the sentence.

"Miss Patil, would you get off the table please?" Longwood said still smirking.

I snapped my legs closed, and Malfoy rushed forward to help me down and keep me from falling over, though I could support most of my own weight now. "She had a vision sir." He said to explain my shakiness, which undoubtedly Longwood could easily attribute to other causes.

"I see, anything we need to know?" the Professor asked.

"No sir."

"Miss Patil," Professor Rosier said after a moment. "I actually came down to retrieve you. Would you come with me to my office please, I have something to discuss with you." He seemed unable to meet my eyes.

I nodded and tested my legs, which were still a little wobbly. "My potion!" I exclaimed, I'd totally forgotten.

"It is ruined Miss Patil," Professor Longwood said from my bench where a column of pungent blue smoke was billowing up from my cauldron. He put out the fire and the smoke died down. "Are you going to come back tomorrow to try a third time?" he asked. "I believe Mr. Malfoy will not be working with me then, so perhaps you'll wish to forgo it?"

Gods, this was embarrassing. "No, I'll come back."

"Very well. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy will clean up for you while Professor Rosier escorts you out."

"Yes Professor," Draco said and jumped into action sorting and stowing my things.

Professor Rosier grabbed my bag and my potions book and offered me his arm. I looked back at Malfoy wondering what he was thinking. Between our discussion about McLaggen, my vision, and being discovered, I feared it all might start unraveling with him. Bollocks. This was the second time a vision had spelled doom for a relationship. I thought my visions allowed me to bend the future. If I loved Draco, why would I see a future with someone else?

* * *

Up in his office, Rosier's stern, disapproving look still hadn't left his face. I looked around at his growing collection of books and academic objects that now covered the majority of his shelves. "Well, Miss Patil, I was at the Black Lake, observing the magical wildlife, and one of them, a mermaid, gave me this." He unwrapped a small stone box from a black cloth. It had various symbols carved onto it. "She tried to tell me something, even though I couldn't make it out very clearly, I'm fairly certain she said your name. Is this familiar to you?"

I looked enraptured at the blue box. My mother had one that was almost identical, though hers was red. "Yes sir."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really sir." I couldn't tell him my mother had one like it without him inferring that I had family in the Black Lake, which he probably suspected now anyway. He started rewrapping it and was about to place it back in his bag. "Can I not keep it? I think she meant for you to give it to me."

He frowned. "I can not just give it to you. Who knows what cursed objects may lie within. The Black Lake is forbidden Miss Patil, how exactly is it that one of its denizens knows your name and is sending you objects such as this?"

"Did the mermaid look like she was about thirty? With long dark hair, and really long eyelashes?"

"I suppose so."

"Professor, I can assure you that the box was meant for me. I am not scared of its contents." My calm voice belied my desperation to know why Seeley had suddenly decided to reach out to me, even if it meant going through Professor Rosier.

"Miss Patil, you have not answered my questions."

"With all due respect sir, I have no intention to. Please, you'll have to trust me." Professor Rosier was clearly exasperated, but nodded slightly.

"You are just full of surprises Miss Patil, or should I say secrets?" he said seriously.

I sighed. "This box means a lot to me. Thank you, truly for bringing it to me."

"How does the box open?" he asked. "I have been unable to do it, but I'm guessing you know exactly how."

I was desperately trying to figure out what to say to conceal as much as I could, but the length of the pause had already given me away. "You need to press the right sequence of symbols, they represent the movements of the tide, here," I indicated them to him.

"Yes, I tried that, but it did not open."

"It needs to be done in moonlight sir."

"Ah, I should have guessed," he sat back in his chair, seeming content to know the answer, but disappointed he hadn't manage to solve the puzzle himself. "Miss Patil, I know it's none of my business, but what Professor Longwood and I witnessed in the Potions classroom..." I flinched and I'm pretty sure went completely red, "...not what we witnessed but the person you were with...you're not compelled to answer this, but are you in a relationship?"

"Sort of, secretly, but our parents wouldn't approve so, it's not going anywhere, I mean, it's not a big deal, ummm...you know it's just a thing, a little teenage thing, it's nothing really," I was rambling terribly and making myself sad by declaring over and over how insignificant it was. It wasn't. Not to me. "Professor, I would appreciate it if it could remain private."

"Miss Patil, none of the staff here are in the habit of discussing students' love lives," he chided me as if the very idea was ludicrous. "I only asked because of well, the animosity between your groups, though I suppose it's not surprising really. Like the Hatfields and McCoys."

"Who?"

"They were American feuding families, sort of like the Montagues and the Capulets."

"Uh, who?"

"We really need to read a little Muggle literature here," he shook his head. "Miss Patil, is there anything you'd like to talk about, about your vision, this box, Mr. Malfoy? Anything? You seem to be keeping a lot of secrets and breaking all sorts of 'rules'. Perhaps you are in need of a little guidance."

"No sir. I'm fine."

"All right, let's open the box then," he said picking it up and walking towards a window.

"Now, sir?"

"Miss Patil, I'm not going to let you go off and open this on your own. A dark wizard may have compelled the mermaid to offer this to you, or who knows, the merfolk might be trying to lure you into a trap. A Vorix would be a very powerful asset to their colony," he looked right at me as he spoke. It made it hard to act innocent.

"Right, um, okay," I said and pressed the symbols in order. Professor Rosier pulled me back by the arm as the box gently drifted open. We looked inside, where only two objects resided in water that filled the box to the brim. The first was a necklace of beads, each with swirling blues and greens, as if each bead contained a miniature ocean. A chill went through me. It was the necklace from my vision, the one I would wear on my wedding day. The other object was a small, yellow, egg-shaped curiosity. Rosier used a spell to lift out the necklace and examine it for curses. The swirling stopped when the beads left the water.

"The egg is a message," he said after casting a few spells to examine it as well. "Well would you like to listen to it, or shall I?"

"How do I listen to it?" I asked and he smirked bemused.

"Why, you put your ear in the water of course," he laughed. I felt embarrassed. Some half-breed Mermaid I was. I swept my hair to the side and bent my ear to the watery box awkwardly until it was submerged.

_Child of Beeley, I am leaving the Black Lake for good. I have stayed all these years just in case my sister ever came back to me, but that will never happen. This necklace belonged to your grandmother, it is yours now. Stay true, Vorree of wizardkind._

Professor Rosier handed me a towel. "I would ask what the message said, but I don't suppose you'll tell me the truth. Just assure me that you don't need my intervention." I shook my head slightly. "All right, off you go then."


End file.
